El ultimo año, el mejor
by Anduzkka
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si debieras vivir tu ultimo año de colegio con tu peor enemigo, hasta compartir la misma torre?¿Y si a eso le agregas que se acerca la batalla final? Entra y descubre como sobreviven Draco, Hermione y sus amigos esta situacion... TERMINADO.
1. Prólogo

**CAPÍTULO 1 : CALLEJON DIAGON**

Hermione estaba caminando sola por la calle. Necesitaba comprar los libros de pociones del año siguiente. Normalmente iba la señora Weasley a comprar, pero este verano ella no se había encontrado con nadie porque sus padres decidieron irse de vacaciones por un mes. Caminaba rápidamente. Estaba apurada. Quería terminar rápido las compras. No era aconsejable ir solo por ahí ya que había mortífagos merodeando por ahí. Además quería pasar por la tienda de Fred y George, hace tiempo que no iba.  
Llegó a Flourish y Blotts. Entró en la tienda y fue a la sección de libros de pociones. Buscó por orden alfabético..."pociones, nivel 7..." "pociones, nivel 7..."  
De pronto sintió una risa burlona y alguien que le tocaba el hombro por la espalda.  
-Sola en el callejón Diagon Granger? Qué hace una sangre sucia por aquí? No deberías estar sola Granger...Considerando que hay muchos Mortífagos cerca...No te lo recomiendo…Donde se han quedado el pobretón y San Potter? Se han olvidado de ti Granger?- dijo un chico, alto, rubio, de ojos grises y con una mirada tan fria como el mismo hielo (N/a:¿Quién sera?... jaja, si es el, quien va a ser si no?)  
-Cállate Malfoy, no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos!- respondio Hermione.  
-Y ahora qué vas a hacer Granger? Vas a apuntarme con esa varita mugrosa que tienes?- dijo Malfoy.  
-No Malfoy, no hace falta.- acto seguido, Hermione le pegó una piña como en 3er año y salió corriendo. Obviamente no pudo comprar el libro, pero luego lo encargaría a la tienda.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: MALDITO BAÑO…**

Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione estaban en el compartimiento esperando legar a Hogwarts. Estaban hablando de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones. En eso entra un chico de primer año pidiendo ayuda para encontrar algún asiento en el tren. Hermione, que es prefecta, lo acompaña y le busca un lugar. Luego de dejar al chico con unos de segundo curso, volvió con sus amigos. Media hora después, aproximadamente, llegaron al colegio. En la cena de bienvenida, Dumbledore dijo:

Me complace nombrar a los cuatro premios anuales de este año: de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger (saltaron en aplausos y gritos todos los alumnos de dicha mesa, Hermione alegre de la vida). De Slytherin, Draco Malfoy (también festejaron los de sly., pero para Draco y Hermione ser premios anuales les seria una condena).-

Luego, el director siguió diciendo los de las dos casas restantes, pero para los reciñe nombrados premios, sus oídos dejaron se escuchar y su cuerpo de sentir. Solo podían verse el uno al otro y, con sus cabezas a punto de estallar, pensaban en como seria su futuro "juntos". Luego de salir de su trance, ambos estudiantes escucharon que deberían dormir en una torre, la cual deberían compartir de la siguiente manera:

Slytherin – Gryffindor

Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff

Hermione no podía mas de tales, casi inesperadas (draco era el mejor, de los de sly. en la clase) noticias. Terminada la cena, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a ver su nueva habitación. Por suerte en el camino no se cruzó con Malfoy. Una vez en la entrada a la torre, el retrato que cedía el paso le dijo la contraseña: "bowtruckles". Luego de utilizar la palabra clave, entro. Era una amplia sala común, como la de su casa, solo que con diferente decorado. La sala estaba dividida en dos partes, según el decorado. Por un lado reinaban los colores de Gryffindor, con banderas, retratos y muebles en la tonalidad y estilo de dicha casa. Por el otro lado, estaba ese color verde oscuro, con toques en dorado. Seguramente, si fuera cualquier estudiante, el sly. Tendría las mismas comodidades que su compañero de cuarto, pero estamos tratando con Draco Malfoy, que no puede confundirse con cualquier otra persona, y menos con una sangre impura. Por este motivo, esta mitad de la sala era sumamente lujosa,perfecta para un príncipe como Malfoy. Hermione hizo caso omiso a este hecho, sabia que Malfoy tenía contactos y no se iba a molestar más por él…al menos eso creía.Acomodó sus pertenencias en su cuarto y saco su pijama. Salio de la sala y fue al baño de prefectos (N/a: en mi historia los premios anuales pueden usarlos, ya que también hacían tareas parecidas a ellos). Como no todo puede ser color de rosa en la vida, para su pesar, Hermione se encontró con Malfoy en la entrada del baño. Ahí, en ese inocente lugar, comenzó todo…  
-Muévete Granger, me voy a bañar.- dijo Malfoy, mirándola con desprecio, como si le dolieran los ojos de tener que verla.  
-Con mucho gusto Malfoy.- dicho esto, comenzó a entrar en el baño. Pero luego de su segundo paso, su compañero de cuarto la tomo por el brazo, estrujándolo, y dijo:  
-¿Quien crees que eres inmunda sangre sucia? Yo estaba a punto de entrar cuando llegaste, llegue antes, tengo derecho a usar este baño.- no estaba enojado, pero quería demostrarle quien mandaba de ahora en adelante.  
-Si te hubiese preocupado un poco y hubieras llevado tus cosas a la torre, como yo lo hice, no habrías tenido tiempo de bañarte porque…- la chica no pudo seguir, porque Malfoy la interrumpió.  
-Yo no hago ese tipo de trabajos Granger. Por si no te enteraste, esos elfos deformes que ves en las cocinas y limpiando todo el colegio, son domésticos por algo. Y yo que empezaba a creer que tenias algo de materia gris debajo de esa mata de pelo que tienes en la cabeza.- dijo el chico, con todo el desprecio del mundo. Era el mejor a la hora de herir a las personas de una manera no física.  
-Gracias por tus palabras Malfoy, pero estaba hablando y voy a seguir. No tendrías tiempo de bañarte porque no sabrías donde meter tanto ego que llevas dentro. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a bañar.- Hermione se safó del brazo de Malfoy, pero este fue mas rápido y le lazo un hechizo a la puerta para que ella no pudiera pasar. Ninguno de los dos se bañaría hasta que aclararan el asunto. Esta "charla" que estaban teniendo, era mas bien una discusión al 100. Gritaban como si quisieran hacerle entender el uno al otro que el primero que rompía los tímpanos de su contrincante ganaba la batalla. Todo el colegio podía escucharlos, por eso, en el momento justo antes que alguno de los dos estudiantes "muriera" (N/a: es una manera de decir, claro) a manos del otro, apareció un profesor…  
-¿Pero qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?!- dijo la Prof. Sprout, quien luego de analizar la situación agregó:  
-Por Merlín! Son premios anuales, me parece que habrá que confirmar eso…- la profesora estaba enojada hasta tu punto máximo. No podía creer que dos de los cuatro mejores estudiantes de todo el colegio estuvieran haciendo semejante escándalo por querer bañarse.Hermione y Malfoy se miraron con todo el odio acumulado en sus miradas. Luego de algunos segundos, ambos prometieron que no volvería a pasar. Pero la Sprout no se conformo con eso.  
-Tendrán un castigo, déjenme pensar pensar que les puedo mandar a hacer… Ha! Ya lo se. Vallan mañana por la noche a la cabaña de Hagrid, esta algo enfermo y necesita ayuda. Tienen que pasar una noche en el bosque prohibido, y controlar que todo este normal, es decir, que no haya criaturas muertas, por ejemplo. ¿Entienden?- termino por preguntar la profesora.Ambos jóvenes, mago y bruja, afirmaron con la cabeza, sabían que si habrían la boca, no tendrían mas castigo que hacer las maletas de nuevo e ir a casa (N/a: huau! Todo por bañarse, pero todos sabemos que son enemigos declarados…). Luego, se fueron ambos a la torre a descansar, y a pensar en como harían para pasar toda una noche juntos en el bosque, además de tener que hacerlo juntos.  
A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy y Hermione se despertaron, se levantaron y para su sorpresa vieron que en cada cuarto había un baño para cada uno. Al principio no entendían bien porque había pasado eso, pero al instante recordaron la discusión que habían tenido. Les causo, a ambos, algo de risa, después de todo, ninguno se había bañado. Aprovecharon y estrenaron sus baños. Cuando cada uno termino de vestirse, salieron de sus habitaciones y se encontraron en la sala común de la torre. Se miraron unos minutos sin decirse nada, como guardando las pocas palabras que podían dirigirse sin pelear, para la larga noche que les esperaba en el bosque. Salieron de la torre y se encaminaron, todavía en silencio, hacia el gran comedor. Cuando llegaron, cada uno fue hacia su mesa, junto a sus amigos. Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser premio anual (al igual que Hermione). Tal vez, no era un titulo muy valeroso ara su familia, pero a él le importaba, poco, pero lo hacia. Durante el desayuno, Malfoy le contó a Blaise y Pansy, que estaban saliendo hace una semana, aunque Pansy guste de Draco (N/a: voy a ir intercalando, no me gusta llamarlo siempre por el apellido.), que tenía el castigo con Granger en el bosque. Mientras, en la mesa de los Gryffindor, Hermione hablaba con Harry y Ron, Ginny no había bajado todavía. Hace tiempo que tenían la misma charla, pero Harry no se decidía.  
-Se que la quiero, pero si ella no me corresponde… no lo se, no me animo a decírselo todavía.- decía Harry, algo desanimado y sintiéndose un tonto por lo que estaba pasando.  
-Si es por mi, sabes que tienes el camino libre Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco, se nunca la lastimarías, te apoyo en todo, lo sabes hermano- dijo Ron. Siempre le decía lo mismo lo alentaba a declarársele a su hermana, pero no conseguía nada.  
-No quería interferir en este tema, por eso nunca hable con Ginny sobre esto, pero puedo intentarlo si eso te ayudaría a decidirte de una vez por todas.- Hermione sabia lo que Ginny opinaba acerca de Harry, pero no se lo quería decir al chico, ya que siendo de la casa que era, tenia que tener algo de valor y decirle a una chica que la quiere. Además, Hermione le había contado a Ginny lo que su mejor amigo sentía por ella a fin del año pasado. Pero la chica prefirió esperar a que su enamorado se lo dijera, aunque ya le impresionaba que el chico que se enfrentaría al que No Debe Ser Nombrado, probablemente ese mismo año, no se le hubiera declarado todavía.A Harry se le ilumino la cara, ante la posibilidad de saber que era lo que SU pelirroja pensaba de él. Le agradeció a Hermione y cambiaron de tema. Ante esto, la castaña saco el tema del castigo. Los dos chicos no podían creer que su amiga estuviera castigada, les superaba la noticia, era demasiado. Igualmente Ron se rió un buen rato, pero la pensarlo mejor, al igual que Harry, no les gustaba nada que la chica tuviera que pasar toda una noche con Malfoy. Discutieron (sin pelear, obviamente) el tema, y terminaron por aceptar que Hermione se sabe defender sola, aunque no se convencían de todo de dejarla ir sola.  
El día paso rápidamente para los castigados, cosa que les pareció perfecto para no tener que aguantar tanto la tortura de tener que esperar hasta el castigo, que ambos sabían, tenían merecido. En la cena, trataron de pensar que harian en el castigo, a parte de patrullar por el bosque y pasar tiempo con tu peor enemigo…


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3: EL CASTIGO**

Cuando terminaron de cenar se juntaron en las cocinas para llevarse algo de comida por si les agarraba hambre en medio de la noche. Luego fueron a la cabaña del guardabosque:  
-Hola Hagrid¿Cómo has estado, me contó la Profesora Sprout que no estabas del todo bien?-pregunto la chica, algo preocupada, pero no mucho al ver a su gran amigo con una sonrisa alegre en la cara.  
-Hola Herms! Estoy muy bien, gracias. Estuve enfermo, se me contagio la varicela de dragón hace una semana, pero ya estoy mejor. Pomfrey me hizo un hechizo contenedor, para no contagiarla mas, así que no te preocupes.- dijo el semigigante. Al ver con quien venia la joven agregó muy seriamente:  
-Vienes a cumplir el castigo, como veo.- le dijo a Herms. Luego se dirigió a Malfoy:  
-Si le haces algo, me enterare y te las veras conmigo, me escuchaste mocoso sangre pura! (N/a: le decía así como insulto solo a él).- El chico lo miro como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le habían dicho.  
Al ver el tiempo se les pasaba, Hermione dijo:  
-Se cuidarme sola Hagrid, estaré bien, te lo prometo. Ahora necesito que me prestes tu lámpara de aceite mágico, vamos a estar toda la noche en el bosque y la vamos a necesitar.-  
Hagrid entro de nuevo en la cabaña y cerro la puerta, descolgó algo, la volvió a abrir y le tendió la lámpara a su amiga. Se despidieron, Hagrid y Herms únicamente, porque Draco no decía nada, solo veía lo que pasaba como si estuviera presenciando una película y a partir de ese momento, empezó el castigo.Se adentraron en el bosque, hacia frió, como era de suponer, así que Hermione llevo ropa de abrigo en una mochila donde guardaba la comida, un libro y demás. Le había avisado a Malfoy, pero este no le hizo caso. Por lo tanto le tuvo que dar una campera que llevaba de repuesto, ya conocía lo engreído que era el chico así que fue prevenida. Con algo de desprecio, Malfoy acepto la campera. No era de marca ni nada, pero se "humilló" teniendo que usarla. Hermione se rió cuando se la puso y el chico compartió la primer palabra, de las tantas, en toda la noche:  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó.  
-Nada, no imaginé que ibas a aceptar la campera. Pensé que preferirías congelarte antes que no tener algo de marca en tu preciado cuerpo Malfoy- le respondió la chica con un tono sarcástico y gracioso a la vez. No sabia por qué, pero tenia un presentimiento de que no se aburriría tanto como le habían dicho todos sus compañeros.  
-Bueno Granger, para que sepas, no me gusta mucho tener que usar campera, si es que se puede llamar así, pero si no me cuido, me enfermo y me debilito¿Quién te va a proteger de las bestias que tiene ese topo semigigante viviendo en este bosque? Aunque pensándolo bien… creo que no te salvaría hasta teniendo 10 vidas para gastar. No vales la pena Granger. Créeme que no la vales…- no pudo seguir, porque ésta vez fue Hermione la que lo interrumpió.  
-¿Qué me vas a decir Malfoy¿Que si me dejas morir, después quedara mal en el currículum que presentaras para trabajar en el Ministerio? Eres muy gracioso Malfoy. Jaja, como si fueras a trabajar!!! Te convertirás en un maldito… -no quiso seguir hablando al ver que su acompañante se había puesto a caminar, sin importarle nada de lo que decía la chica.  
Draco pensaba en como la aguantaría durante todo el castigo, ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos y ya estaban peleando, era ridículo. Tras pensarlo rapida, pero intensamente en su cabeza y en contra de sus propias reglas, paro de caminar de repente, se dio vuelta y agarro a Hermione por los hombros, ignorando completamente el contacto que había establecido él mismo:  
-Mira Granger, nos queda toda una noche por delante "juntos" (dijo esta palabra como si no la encontrara en el vocabulario y le costara formularla) así que te propongo que hagamos una tregua, únicamente por hoy¿Qué dices?-le dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos. Tras unos minutos, Hermione aceptó. Ante la afirmaron, Draco la soltó, arrepentido de haberla tocado. Siguieron caminando rodeando todo el bosque por adentro, verificad que todo este bien. Entonces, Hermione dijo:  
-Me parece un castigo algo tonto¿no crees Malfoy?-  
-No Granger, no me parece, estoy seguro.- le respondió fríamente, aunque la tenían razón, ir a ver si todo esta en orden en un bosque, que casualmente tiene por nombre "prohibido". Era algo completamente a Hermione no le gustaba mucho le silencio si estaba acompañada, como en este caso, trato de seguir la "conversación" que estaban teniendo. Entonces agregó:  
-Quería pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado de tal manera ayer- de verdad quería disculparse, pero también buscaba lo mismo de parte de él. Sabía que era difícil que un Malfoy se doblegara tan torpemente pidiendo perdón por algo, pero ella tenia la vaga esperanza de que pasara. Como era de esperar, el sly respondió:  
-Acepto tus disculpas Granger. Me parece perfecto que hayas aprendido que a un Malfoy no se le responde y menos que menos se le levanta la voz.- respondió Malfoy, altaneramente. Hermione se molesto por la respuesta obtenida y siguió caminando.Pero para sorpresa de ambos se volvió a escuchar una voz:  
-Yo también quería pedirte disculpas…- dijo el muchacho en un tono apenas audible. No se atrevía a mirar a la gryffindor a la cara, era demasiado para el pedir perdón, no haría anda mas. Hermione sonrió para si misma y acepto sus disculpas. Draco, al ver que Hermione no se burlaba ni nada, trato de ser menos frió con ella y poner algo de sí para hacer más pasable la noche. Hablaron un rato sobre las materias, notas y sobre lo que opinaba cada uno sobre las torres de los premios anuales. Hablaban para evitar pelearse y lo hacían muy bien, no se convertirían en amigos pero al menos no la pasaban tan mal. De pronto sintieron un ruido. Por instinto, Draco puso a Hermione atrás de él. Los dos con sus varitas en las manos apuntando a los alrededores tratando de encontrar alguna señal de vida que atentara contra sus vidas.  
-¡Malfoy!- grita la gryffindor en consecuencia de que una flecha se le clava en el brazo a Draco y éste suelta su varita. Hermione, pensando a mil por segundo ve la figura de un centauro armado con un arco y flecha, al acto un segundo y tercer grito rompen el silencio:  
-¡Protego!-  
-¡Petrificus Totalus!- y con esto el centauro cae al suelo paralizado al igual que una estatua.  
Hermione, ayuda a levantarse a Malfoy, quien en medio del pequeño atacaque, ella empujo al piso. Pero él rechaza su ayuda, agarra su varita con la otra mano y empieza a caminar para salir del bosque. La gryffindor lo sigue.


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4: LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL CASTIGO**

Cuando salen del bosque, hermione se siente algo triste por el rechazo del sly. Ella prácticamente le salvo la vida, porque podría haberlo dejado ahí herido con le centauro y ella salir corriendo y escapar. Pero no lo hizo. Entonces la chica se alejo de Malfoy y fue hacia un árbol que había cerca. No era ni muy grade ni muy chico, era perfecto para protegerte de la lluvia en un día de tormenta o para proporcionarte sombra n un día soleado. Ese era el refugio de la gryffindor. Allí iba desde segundo año cuando quería estar sola o cuando estaba triste, como este caso. El chico, al ver que su acompañante se alejaba, se pregunto por qué.  
-¿Que te pasa Granger?- pregunto Malfoy, sin ninguna expresión en la cara, lo que algo apurado porque tenia que ir a la enfermería a curarse, es decir que le curaran el brazo.  
-La curiosidad mato al gato Malfoy…- dijo en vos baja y con lagrimas en los ojos. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día, y no tenia ganas de ponerse a hablar con Draco sobre todo lo que paso en el día y lo que les quedaba por pasar durante todo ese año, juntos, como premios anuales. Por una vez en su vida, Hermione no quería tener buenas notas y ser una alumna ejemplar, pero le demostraría al ojigris que ella era una Gryffindor, y que no se rendía tan fácilmente. Acto seguido, la bruja vio el brazo del herido y lo agarro.  
-¡¿Que te pasa Granger, eres siega o que, no te das cuanta de que me atravesó una flecha?!- pregunto el muchacho algo enojado y cansado, a esas horas normalmente estaría es su cama con sabanas de seda, durmiendo, y con su cabeza apoyada en la mas perfecta almohada de plumas de cisnePero no era el caso. Estaba en el medio de la noche, con una sangre sucia y herido…  
-Si no paras de moverte no podré sacarte la flecha…¡Para ya!- grito enojada Hermione. Ante esto, Draco se asusto un poco, se notaba que su compañera esta enojada y no le gustaba para nada. Ella tenia su varita y la podía usar cuanto quisiera, mientras el tendría que recurrir al escape de sus hechizos si algo llegaba a pasar. Dejo de moverse y agrego:  
-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo Granger? Creo que debería revelarte un pequeño secreto… en el colegio hay una enfermería.-  
-Lo se Malfoy, pero si vamos se enteraran de que un centauro te ataco y podrían sacrificarlo por atacar así sin mas, se que son criaturas salvajes pero nadie se fijara en eso cuando tu padre se entere de que te atacó- respondió Hermione seriamente mientras trataba de sacar la flecha con un hechizo.  
Draco pensó unos segundos lo que le había dicho la chica y dijo:  
-Si yo no dijera nada, no le pasaría nada al mugroso y deforme ser viviente¿no crees?-  
-No te voy a amputar el brazo Malfoy, se lo que hago el año pasado fui ayudante en la "secreta" enfermería. – dicho esto termino de extraer la flecha.  
-¿Te dolió?- pregunto  
-No…- dijo Draco en un tono apenas audible.  
-Bien, ahora te cerrare la herida y te quedara una pequeña marca hasta la mañana.- dijo tranquilamente Hermione. Lo curo y quedo una marca casi invisible a los ojos. Malfoy se sentía raro. Era algo que nunca le había pasado. Tenia ganas de… ¿agradecerle? Se sentía humillado, pero sabía que la chica no se burlaría, como tampoco lo hizo antes. Sin poderlo evitar, la palabra salio de su boca:  
-Gracias- y esta vez lo dijo fuerte y claro.  
Hermione se quedo mirándolo como si no creyera lo que el chico le decía. Era inexplicable lo que estaba pasando¡¡¡una disculpa y un agradecimiento en menos de 24hs!!!  
-De nada Malfoy.-miro hacia el castillo y agrego-Deberíamos ir a la torre, ya vimos que todo esta bien en el bosque, le voy a avisar a Hagrid antes de volver… ¿Podríamos mantener esto en secreto? No seria bueno para ninguno de los dos que se enteren de todo lo que paso hoy.- dijo, pensando en le ataque y el las palabras del rubio.  
-Creo que por primera vez en mi vida granger, coincido contigo. No diremos nada. Pero si me llego a enterar de que les contaste a tus amiguitos de lo que te dije hoy, date por perdida…- y con esto se fue al castillo. Hermione le aviso al guardabosque s que todo estaba bien y que por error había petrificado a un centauro, pero que todo esta en orden. Luego se fue a la torre a dormir, había tenido un día bastante largo.  
Al día siguiente, ambos premios anuales se bañaron y se fueron a desayunar.  
Ninguno contó nada, excepto que el castigo había sido un aburrimiento, cosa que no fue así. Era sábado y tenían el día libre. Draco, Pansy y Blaise por un lado habían decidido ir a Hogsmade (N/a: espero que se escriba así.) Por el otro, Hermione y Harry estaban en el patio del colegio hablando sobre Ginny.  
-¿Hablaste con ella?-pegunto el ojiverde.  
-Si- respondió su amiga, con una sonrisa, al ver los un brillo especial en los ojos del chico.  
-¿Y que te dijo?- pregunto, algo inseguro, por si la repuesta no era la esperada.  
-Mira, Harry, no te voy a decir que es lo que ella opina de ti, eso debes descubrirlo tu mismo. Lo que te puedo decir, es que Ginny no es mala persona y esta más que dispuesta a escucharte. Debes animarte Harry, si no la puedes perder. Sabedse lo que hablo. Ginny esta rodeada de chicos, y no lo dogo por sus hermanos…- le dijo seriamente Hermione.  
Harry se quedo callado unos minutos mirando el pasto, pensado en las palabras de su amiga, quien tenía razón. Ginny era una de las chicas mas lindas de Hogwarts y muchos chicos se le acercaban… Tras pensarlo, se decidió a hablar con la pelirroja, después de todo no podía ser tan difícil. La conocía desde que tenia diez años y estaba en confianza, no podía peor que luchar contra Voldemort, aunque sabia que no era lo mismo. Le agradeció a Hermione, quien le dijo que iba a aprovechar a ir a Hogsmade, para comprar un regalo a su primo que cumplía años mañana y no le había comprado nada todavía. Se despidió y le pidió a Harry que le avisara los demás que había salido. De esta manera partió en busca de un regalo, sin imaginarse que se encontraría con algo… alguien más.


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5: GRACIAS A QUE MI PRIMO CUMPLE AÑOS **

Como su primo era mago, pensó en comprarle algo para quidditch, pero lo tenia todo, así que decidió pasar por la sucursal de "sortilegios weasley" y comprarle un kit especial que tenían los gemelos con un pocote cada cosa. Además aprovecho para ver a los gemelos, quienes los fines de semana atendían ese local, ya que no los había podido ver por culpa de…  
-Hola Granger. ¿De compras?- le dijo Draco siguiéndola y entrando detrás de ella al lugar.  
-Si Malfoy. Y esta vez no cancelare mi compra por tu culpa.- le respondió Hermione tranquilamente, tomando la caja especial de los gemelos. Ese seria su regalo. Draco la siguió con la mirada por todo le lugar, molestándola de esa simple manera. Hermione saludo a los gemelos, hablaron un rato y luego se decidieron. La chica salió del local, con el regalo, ya envuelto en una bolsa.Malfoy se puso a caminar a su lado, quería molestarla y hacerla enojar, eso le encantaba, para el era como el mejor juego de todos.  
-¿De fiesta Granger?- pregunto muy altaneramente.  
-Como si te interesara Malfoy- dijo la chica, tratando de desesperarse.  
-Claro que no me interesa. Pero estoy intentando sacar una conversación civilizada, después de todo te lo debo de ayer…- dijo Draco recordando lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.Hermione paro de caminar, se dio vuelta hasta quedar en frente del slytherin y le dijo enojada:  
-¿Crees que lo único que me debes es una charla? Por favor Malfoy¡deja de ser tan cínico¡Te salve ayer¡Podría haberte sacado la varita e irme, dejando que el centauro te matara a flechazos! Créeme que hubiera sido un sueño casi hecho realidad¡porque para que sea completo yo tendría que ser el centauro en esa situación!- le grito Hermione, que caminaba hacia atrás alejándose de Malfoy. Luego, con lágrimas en los ojos, agrego:  
-Ahí tienes la charla que me debías Malfoy. ¡¿Estas satisfecho?!- el chico se estaba acercando y ella agregó- no quieras aparentar interés en esto Malfoy, estas odiando ser premio anual tanto como yo, pero no me voy a rendir, yo no soy así. Vas a aprender a respetarme Malfoy, se que no será fácil pero…- las lagrimas corrían desde sus ojos, por las mejillas hasta perderse en sus labios. Recordar todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa no era nada melancólico, pero si debían pasar el ultimo año en Hogwarts juntos, quería pasar bien su ultimo año, lo haría correctamente. Si eso involucraba llevarse bien con Malfoy, por mas difícil que fuera, lo intentaría.  
-Mira Malfoy, esto no va a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero tenemos que hacer algo la respecto si queremos pasar bien éste año, sin demasiados problemas.-dijo aun llorando.  
-Lo se Granger. Tienes razón. ¿Qué propones?- dijo Draco mirándola con indiferencia, el que llorara le molestaba, lo desconcentraba… Pero igual, ella siguió llorando y hablo de nuevamente:  
-Propongo que no me vuelvas a insultar todo el tiempo como lo hacías antes, que no seas tan egoísta, que…-  
-El culpable de todo soy yo¿verdad? No pienso cambiar mi manera de ser por ti Granger. Es como si te pidiera que dejaras de ser la sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca. No somos compatibles Granger, no estamos hechos para pasar un año, no, ni siquiera un día juntos¿entiendes?- dijo muy tranquilamente Draco.  
-Pero si al menos lo intentáramos, tal vez podríamos sacar algo bueno. Pero como siempre¡nunca quieres intentar nada! Pensé que esto te importaba, pero veo que estoy muy equivocada. Si no…- el llanto no la dejaba hablar. Estaban en un callejón, pero igual nadie se acercaba a ver que pasaba. Y era mejor que nadie se le ocurriera tal idea. Interrumpir una discusión de esas seria un gran error. Hermione lloraba sin saber que mas decir, estaba desconsolada. Se sentía sola, y pensaba que ese año seria su perdición, se imaginaba en su casa, viendo televisión por haber sido expulsada del colegio debido a las diarias peleas con Malfoy. Se recostó en una pared y lloro escondiendo su cara en sus manos. Draco al verla así le dio pena y lo único que se le ocurrió fue posar su mano en el hombro de ella y tratar de consolarla.  
-Tranquila Granger, no llores que te saldrán arrugas. No es para tanto…- al ver que no había cambios por parte de la chica, pensó en irse y dejarla que llorara todo lo quería. Pero para su sorpresa la chica lo abrazó y empezó a llorar en su pecho. Draco se quedo paralizado como si lo hubieran hechizado. No sabia que hacer, nunca había abrazado a nadie. Es mas, nunca había demostrado afecto de ningún modo, los Malfoy no eran de ese tipo de personas. Por acto reflejo, rodeo a la chica con sus brazos, pasando uno por su cintura y apoyando el otro sobre su espalda. Luego de unos minutos, la camisa de seda negra de Draco ya estaba empapada de las saladas lágrimas de Hermione. El chico se acostumbro al abrazo, es mas le gusto. Se sintió feliz de poder hacer ayudado en algo bueno por primera vez, sin que lo hayan obligado ni nada por estilo. La gryffindor lloraba, pero menos que antes. Entonces Malfoy aprovechó y agregó:  
-Esta bien… Puedo intentarlo. Pero no prometo que todo será color de rosas¿de acuerdo?-  
La chica separo su cara del pecho del chico, sin salirse del abrazo. Lo miro a los ojos y afirmo con la cabeza. Luego, Draco, al ver que Hermione ya no lloraba la soltó lentamente, por algún motivo no quería dejar de abrazarla, pero lo hizo.  
-¿Qué te parece si para empezar el intento de llevarnos bien, vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?- pregunto el slytherin con una sonrisa, que a diferencia de todas las anteriores, era sincera y amistosa.  
-Claro¿Por qué no? Vamos- dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
Empezaron a caminar en dirección a Las Tres Escobas, llegaron rápido porque estaban cerca del lugar.Mientras tomaban las bebidas hablaron sobre sus intereses. Hermione era muy diferente a Draco. Ella se conformaba con cosas demasiados sencillas para él. Lo que le fascinaba a Draco era como Hermione hablaba de sus amigos. Lo hacia de tal manera que te hacia pensar que eran su tesoro mas preciado. Esto despertó en Malfoy la inquietud de saber que sentiría tener amigos de verdad. Blaise era su amigo, pero no del todo. No le confiaba sus cosas mas secretas e importantes como lo hacia la chica con San Potter y el cabeza de zanahoria. Tenía celos de la chica y se sorprendió el mismo de sus pensamientos, nunca se imagino que podía pensar esas de cosas. Luego fue el turno de Malfoy y Hermione pensó que era un príncipe más que un estudiante de 17 años. Hablaba de plata, lujos, partencias valiosas únicamente en dinero. El slytherin hablaba de su vida como si la odiara, pero no podía demostrarlo. Y así era, aunque nadie lo sabía. Hermione se imaginaba el mundo me Malfoy como una burbuja de oro, muy atractiva por fuera, pero por dentro guardaba un mundo de secretos que saldrían por nada ni nadie, un mundo aburrido y rutinario. El chico tenia todo lo que quería, pero nunca se sentía completo, y ahora quería tener la misma vida que Granger, envidiaba su vida. La chica sonreía todo el tiempo, a excepción de cuando el se acercaba y empezaba a molestarla. El nunca se reía, simulaba hacerlo curvando sus labios, pero nunca fue espontáneo…Se hacia tarde, así que volvieron juntos al castillo. Los que los veían no lo podían creer, Granger y Malfoy, Gryffindor y Slytherin, no era posible que no estuvieran lanzándose hechizos y gritándose a todo pulmón. Fueron a la torre y pasaron la tarde juntos, hablando y mostrándose como realmente eran: Hermione y Draco.


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6: POR AYUDAR A HAGRID.**

Al día siguiente, Draco se levanto temprano. Se baño, se cambio, se puso su colonia _"seducción"_ (N/a: lo leí en otro fic y me gusto) y salio a la sala a esperar a Hermione. Cuando ella salio, Draco se quedo mirándola. Ella estaba vestida con un jean oscuro y una remera turquesa que mostraba parte de su espalda, con finos tirantes más oscuros. La chica llevaba una radiante sonrisa en la cara, la cual dejaría embobado a cualquiera, hasta a Malfoy, pero éste no lo demostró pues quedaría en ridículo. Cuando se le acerco para saludarla, un aroma a vainilla le invadió todos los sentidos y Draco quedo como tonto.  
-Ho… Hola Granger!- le saludo amistosamente el chico.  
-Hola Malfoy¿Cómo descansaste?- le pregunto Hermione, sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara. Pensó que de esta manera empezaría mejor el día, y estaba resultando.  
El slytherin salio del trance y respondio sonriendo:  
-Muy bien Granger, gracias. ¿Y tu?- pregunto, tratando de seguir la conversación, estaba dispuesto a mejorar con tal de que esa chica se convirtiera en su amiga. Esa era su nueva meta. No sabia porque, pero no pensaba en ella como un objeto, como lo hacia con el resto de las personas, si no que realmente estaba interesado en saber mas de ella.  
-Bien Malfoy, gracias- lo miro unos segundos y se percato de que el chico estaba más lindo que antes. Trato de descifrar por qué ya que estaba vestido igual que siempre, con su camisa y pantalones negros. Luego lo descubrió. Esa sonrisa era cada vez más radiante, casi igualando la suya. Nunca había visto a Malfoy sonriendo de esa manera, ayer le sonrió, pero no fue lo mismo. Se pregunto como seria tener de amigo al slytherin. Entonces quiso probar y se propuso ser amiga de él, haber que pasaba. Era algo precipitado, llevaban el segundo día del intento de llevarse bien, y ahora ambos, sin que el otro lo sepa, querían ser amigos. Pero alguien una vez dijo que con intentar nada se pierde ¿no?. Hermione también se percato de que un aroma diferente se mezclaba con el suyo. La colonia de Malfoy… Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Draco pregunto:  
-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-  
-Voy a ayudar a Hagrid a cuidar a Buckbeak, se lo prometí la noche del castigo. El tiene que…-  
-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones Granger. Aunque me gustaría hacerte una pregunta mas- la chica asintió con la cabeza, incitándolo a que continuara y a Draco se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas por la vergüenza (N/a:¿se imaginan a Draco sonrojado? jeje)- ¿Podría acompañarte y ayudarte a cuidar al hipogrifo?- pregunto tímidamente.  
Hermione tardo en responder, pero no porque no supiera la respuesta, si no porque no se esperaba la pregunta. Imagina que le preguntaría para qué iba a ayudar a ese topo semigigante (como el le decía a Hagrid), o a cuidar a ese pajarraco que en 3º le rompió el brazo… o algo así. Pero nunca que si le permitía ir a él también. Lo miro fijamente y al ver su cara de decepción por no obtener alguna respuesta, empezó a reírse. Draco no entendía nada¿se estaría riendo de su pregunta? Se puso serio y pregunto:  
-¡¿Qué¿Qué paso ahora¿Puedo ir o no?-  
-¡Jajaja! Ho Malfoy! Claro que puedes ir si quieres, ajaja! Es que me dio mucha risa tu expresión cuando no te conteste, jajá, tendrías que haberte visto- la risa de Hermione inundo toda la habitación y contagio al slytherin, quien comenzó a reírse, aunque no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo, sintió ganas de agradecerle a la chica por hacerlo reír, pero se contuvo, ya agradeció bastante para ser quien era. Nunca se había reído de él mismo, pero esa genial, se sentía lleno, no sabia como explicarlo, pero era maravilloso. A demás se estaba riendo, y esta vez si era espontáneo, y sentía que le faltaba el aire de tanto reírse, le encantaba hacerlo. Y también se sorprendió mas aun cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba reír con Hermione Granger, en verdad le gustaba…  
Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, paro de reír de repente y Hermione fue parando también, pero de a poco. Luego se miraron y Hermione fue la que volvió a hablar:  
-Bueno Malfoy, yo ya me voy, si quieres venir, hazlo. Si no¡chau!- le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Se encamino a la puerta pero alguien la abrió antes que ella. Era Draco cediéndole el paso. Ella paso y espero a que su compañero también saliera y juntos se fueron hacia la cabaña del guardabosque.  
Una vez allí, Hagrid los saludo y les dio la comida del hipogrifo y luego se fue al Callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas. Hermione le recordó a Malfoy la clase de 3º, donde vieron como acercarse a los hipogrifos. La chica no quería que pasara lo mismo que aquella vez, o algo peor. Hicieron la reverencia y se acercaron a acariciarlo. Hermione ya lo conocía, pero Draco no. Acaricio su cabeza y noto que su plumaje era suave y calido. Luego miro a Hermione pensando en que entrego su domingo para ayudar al gori… al guardabosque. Si quería que fuera su amiga, no tenia que usar más apodos con ningunos de sus amigos. Y así, hasta en su mente, donde cada uno es su propio dueño y merecedor de pensar lo que queramos. Se sintió un estúpido acariciando al animal mientras Hermione preparaba café dentro de la cabaña. Entro en la misma y vio a la gryffindor reducir dos enormes tazas azules que había encontrado. Luego, la chica se dio vuelta y vio a Draco parado, ahí en la entrada, mirándola.  
-¿Qué haces? Ven y ayúdame!- le dijo, fingiendo estas enojada.  
-Voy en camino Señorita Granger!- repuso el slytherin, sonriendo.  
-Jajajaja! No me llames así!!! ajaja- se reía la chica, solo los profesores le decían señorita y no le gustaba mucho. Draco puso un mantel, que había encontrado en un cajón, sobre la mesa y llevó las tazas mientras ella guardaba un paquete de galletitas, que había abierto para comer, ya que no habían desayunado en el colegio. Se sentaron y tomaron su café.  
-¿Tenemos que estar aquí hasta que llegue Hagrid?- pregunto Draco, esperanzado de que no fuera así.  
-Si, y me alegra que ya no utilices tus apodos. No eran muy agradables que digamos.- dijo Hermione después de tomar un sorbo de café.  
-¿Cómo es tu relación tus padres Malfoy?- agrego la chica, no estaba segura de haber hecho la pregunta, pero le interesaba saber la respuesta, sabiendo que su padre era Mortifago y su madre no se llevaba muy bien con su esposo, siempre salía en la sección chismes del quisquilloso y Luna les contaba. Hermione pensó que para lo único que Draco hablaba con su padre era para saber cuando se haría mortifago y cobre su compromiso con alguna sangre pura. Al pensar esto, la gryffindor se puso colorada.  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Malfoy al ver que Hermione se ponia cada vez mas roja.  
-Si, si, estoy bien. ¿Entonces¿Me vas a responder o no?-pregunto nuevamente.  
-No me llevo bien con mi padre. Solo me llama para saber si me voy a unir al Señor Oscuro.- hizo una pausa como si supiera que Hermione quería hacer alguna pregunta, pero ella únicamente lo miraba, esperando que siguiera con su respuesta.  
-Debes de saber que ellos no se llevan muy bien- ella asintió con la cabeza mientras comía una galleta. –Siempre se pelean y yo estoy del lado de mi madre, ella me ama, pero mi padre no. El quiere hacerme mortifago y mi madre sabe…- y no continuo, se estaba abriendo demasiado con la gryffindor.  
-Lo siento Malfoy, no debí haberte preguntado sobre esto, es un tema personal. Pregúntame lo que quieras y estaremos a mano,¿Si? – ella estaba preocupada porhaber herido de alguna manera al chico, por eso queria solucionarlo.  
-¿Tienes novio?- pregunto Malfoy, mirandola a los ojos. Fue la primera cosa que se le cruzo por la cabeza.Hermione pensó por qué le preguntaría él algo así. No encontró respuesta así que respondió:  
-No Malfoy, no tengo- dijo calmada. Y siguieron hablando, esta vez de viajes. Draco había viajado mucho pero no había disfrutado mucho ninguno de ellos, a excepción de uno de ellos, al cual no fue su padre. Pero no le dijo nada a Hermione. Ella nunca había viajado a ningún lado pero sabía mucho de geografía así que pudo opinar junto a su compañero sobre sus viajes.Luego de una hora hablando fueron a darle unas comadrejas a Buckbeak.Hermione se las dio una, dos, tres y cuatro de las mismas. Mientras Draco tenía su varita en la mano por si llegaba a pasar algo. Cuando Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse del hipogrifo mientras comía, se tropezó con una roca, cerró los ojos esperando golpearse contra el piso, pero sintió que frenó antes de llegar al mismo. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los grises de Malfoy. Quiso agradecerle pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Su corazón parecía un caballo salvaje que corría libremente por una pradera sin límites, al igual que el del sly. Estaban demasiado cerca, ampos lo sabían, pero no podían moverse ni nada, solamente atinaban a mirarse el uno al otro. Sus respiraciones y sus colonias se mezclaban formando una combinación perfecta. De pronto, Hermione, se fue poniendo pálida como Draco y se desmayo en los brazos del chico. Sin dudarlo, el sly, la levanto y se la llevo a la torre, no quería llevarla a la enfermería y que lo mataran a preguntas sobre qué le había hecho a la chica. Cuando llego, gracias a todos los magos, nadie los vio por el camino, dijo la contraseña entro y se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione, quiso entrar pero tenia contraseña, así que la llevo al suyo y la acostó en la cama. Tomo una silla y se sentó al lado su cama, para vigilar a la chica hasta que se despertara.

...  
...

Hola! Soy yo ,Andy. Queria pedirles perdon debido a que lo capitulos no son muy largos. Podria cambiar lo titulos y juntar de a dos o tres, pero prefiero hacer varios y que cada uno quede asi como estan ahora. Espero que les este gustando la historia. Es mi primer fic, asi que opinen y critiquen en los reviews, asi veo que preferencias tienen. Gracias Angie Granger por firmar, ya tengo escritos los prox capitulo, pero para los que empiece a escribir ahora, voya tener en cuenta tu opinion!. Gracias a todos por leer!


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7: UN DESPERTAR, UN AGRADECIMIENTO Y UNA PETICION.**

Pasadas dos largas horas para Draco, la bella gryffindor despertó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una amplia habitación decorada al mas puro estilo Slytherin, rápidamente se dio cuanta que era el cuarto de Draco porque vio su escoba. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban tiernamente a diferencia de otras veces. Hermione creyó enamorarse de esa mirada, pero pronto se preguntó qué hacia allí.  
-¿Qué hago en tu cuarto Draco?- pregunto, media dormida aun e ignorando por completo que había llamado al chico por su nombre, cosa que él no dejo pasar por alto. Por una vez en su vida, amo tener un nombre, por el solo hecho de que la chica lo pudiera pronunciar. La miro a los ojos y le respondió:  
-Estábamos dándole de comer a Buckbeak, entonces retrocediste y casi te caes, pero yo logre agarrar primero. Luego me miraste, te pusiste blanca y te desmayaste. Supongo que te bajo la presión.-  
-Ho Malfoy!- draco bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo, odiando que lo llame por su apellido.- Gracias por no dejarme caer!!- y lo abrazó por el cuello, escondiendo su cabeza en él. Draco respondió gustoso del abrazo y luego la miro.  
-No se como agradecértelo, podría haberme caído y golpeado la cabeza, o algo así. Gracias¿Cómo puedo agradártelo? – A Malfoy se le ilumino la cara ante esta oportunidad, la cual no iba a desaprovechar.  
-Bueno… hay un para de cosas que puedes hacer por mi, si quieres claro.-  
-Seguro Malfoy, solo dilo.- le respondió Hermione  
-Si es así… primero quiero que me llames por mi nombre¿esta claro?- la chica asintió algo sorprendida, Draco hacia cada vez mas seguido ese efecto en ella.-Y segundo, quiero proponerte que seas mi amiga… ¿qué dices?- no se animaba a mirarla a los ojos, sentía, por primera vez en su vida, miedo de que la muchacha lo rechazara. Eso se le hacia cada vez mas cotidiano, junto a la gryffindor descubría cosas que nunca había imaginado poder sentir… Eran especiales el uno para el otro, sin saberlo. Entonces, Draco sintió una calida mano en su mentón, que suavemente lo invitaba a levantar la cabeza. Así lo hizo y se encontró con la calida y tierna mirada de Hermione, quien dijo:  
-Si tu me llamas Hermione, Draco…- y le tomo una de las manos, enredándola con la suya. Draco sonrió de alegría, se sentía tan feliz que por impulso él abrazo a la chica, fue el mejor abrazo que habían tenido. Era contenedor y amistoso. Draco no podía creer que Granger, su enemiga durante 6 años, fuera ahora Hermione, su nueva amiga!. No bajaron a cenar, se quedaron en la torre pensando como pudo pasar todo eso en tan poco tiempo. Se rieron, se pidieron perdón por los maltratos durante los pasados 6 años y cada uno en su mente pensó por qué no habían sido amigos tiempo antes.  
Al día siguiente, después de clases, Hermione le contó a sus amigos que se había amigado con Draco.  
-¡A demás lo llamas Draco!- estallaron Harry y Ron. Temían que ese Ricky Ricon, dañara a su querida Hermione.  
-Claro, es mi amigo y acepto no molestarlos más con tal de que fuera su amiga. Para él eso no es algo sencillo¡pero al menos lo intenta y lo esta logrando¡Lo hace por mi y a penas me conoce! Pensé que ustedes, casi mis hermanos, me entenderían. Draco no es mala persona, solo necesita ayuda para demostrar quien realmente es y yo se la voy a brindar, estén de acuerdo o no.- miro a sus amigos, quienes la miraban pensando que algo de razón tenia, pero ellos tampoco estabas errados.-¿Entonces…?- agrego la chica, mas calmada.  
Después de pensarlo bien, aceptaron, pero con condiciones.  
-Esta bien- dijeron los dos, después siguió Harry- Pero debes prometernos que apenas te presione, amenace o lastime física o sentimentalmente nos avisas¿si?-  
-¡Claro chicos! Cualquier cosa les digo.-  
-Si es así, esta bien. Confiamos en ti Herms, sabemos que te sabes defender, pero igual cuidate. Piensa que nos hizo la vida imposible durante seis años y ahora de la nada quiere ser tu amigo. Solo te pedimos eso. Cuentas con nosotros- fueron diciendo el moreno y el pelirrojo, una parte cada uno. Se abrazaron durante un largo rato y luego fueron, junto a Ginny, a Hogsmade (N/a: tenían la mitad del día libre, y como estaban en el último curso podía ir.). Allí, fueron a Las tres escobas a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla. Luego pasaron por la casa de los gritos y volvieron al castillo para la hora de cenar.  
Cenaron y Draco pasó por la mesa de los de Gryffindor para acompañar a su nueva amiga a la torre. Hermione lo saludó ante la cara atónita de todos sus compañeros. Luego se despidió de Harry, Ron y Ginny, quien la miraba cómplicemente.  
Una vez en la torre Draco le pregunto, que tal había pasado la tarde.  
-Bien, le conté a los chicos sobre "lo nuestro" – le dijo, riéndose.  
-¿Y que dijeron¿Se enojaron contigo? Por qué si es así, y quieres ir con ellos y dejarme, lo superare. Pero es ahora o nunca.- le dijo él seriamente. Había logrado entender a la castaña y sabía que la amistad era su prioridad. También sabia que no le gustaba pelearse con Potter y Weasley, eso la ponía mal. Y si para que ella esté con sus amigos él debía dejarla, lo haría. Tras éste batallón de pensamientos en su cabeza, Draco se decido por mirar a Hermione y esperar su respuesta, la cual llegó al instante.  
-Ellos lo entendieron. Deben respetarme a mi y mis opiniones. Les dije que eras buena persona y que…- pero el sly, con cara de sorpresa, la interrumpió.  
-¿De verdad piensas que bueno, Hermione?- preguntó esperanzado.  
Hermione lo vio con ternura, y al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Draco, pensó que sus padres habían escogido el nombre perfecto. Luego de mirar la cara de su amigo, quien tenía una sonrisa que valía el mundo entero, era única, le respondió:  
-Lo creo Draco, y cada vez estoy mas segura de ello. Solo necesitas que alguien te ayude a superar todo lo que tu padre te hizo, y yo lo haré. Para eso están los amigo ¿no?-  
Draco la abrazo con todo el cariño que le era posible dar, no podía creer que esa persona tan sencilla pudiera ser tan perfecta y además era suya ahora. Tenia a la gryffindor para lo que necesitara. Si quería llorar sabia que podría hacerlo con ella, si quería contar un secreto a alguien sabia que se lo podía decir a ella y ésta lo guardaría como si fuera propio. Desde ese momento supo lo se sentía ser querido por alguien, que no fuera su madre, claro. Sonrió y la acompaño a su cuarto.  
-Que descanses Hermione- le dijo.  
-Igualmente Draco- y le dio un beso en la mejilla y el sly se sonrojo levemente. Se miraron a los ojos, fijamente durante unos minutos y se separaron.  
Draco, en su cuarto, podía sentir aun, los labios de la joven rozando su mejilla.  
Hermione, por el otro lado, podía sentirla suave y fría piel del joven sobre sus labios. Sonrieron para si mismos y se durmieron. Lo que nadie sabrá nunca es que esta noche, cada uno soñó con el otro…

--------------------------------------

Hola! es para avisar que hasta el capitulo 9 ya los tengo escritos y que van a ser mas largos desde le capitulo 10. Eso es todo! Grax por leer! chau!


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8: UNA MALA NOTICIA**

Pasaba el tiempo y la amistad entre el slytherin y la gryffindor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, si es que a estas alturas, eso era posible. Había pasado casi un mes y los jóvenes eran inseparables. Al ser premios anuales pasaban prácticamente el día entero juntos. Cuando no lo estaban, Draco practicaba Quidditch y Hermione iba con sus otros amigos. El slytherin se había dado cuenta de los celos de los gryffindor, así que fue a practicar mas seguido, para que no se enojaran con Hermione.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el colegio de magia y hechicería, hasta que un día se convocaron a todos los profesores y estudiantes en el Gran Salón.

-Debemos informarlos acerca de un ataque que hubo en una zona muggle, en Europa.- dijo Dumbledore desde la tarima, seriamente y con una mirada algo triste. Al decir que fue en Europa, Hermione se puso algo tensa ya que sus padres estaban de viaje por cumplir 20 años juntos. Tras unos segundos, el director siguió:

-Como todos sabemos y hemos mencionado en la cena de bienvenida hace poco más de un mes, Voldemort ha regresado. Por ende, esta matando y jugando con las personas para amenazarnos, sembrar el miedo en nosotros es su meta, por ahora. De esa manera todos nos convertiríamos en unos cobardes fáciles de sacar del camino. No debemos permitir eso jamás. Confiamos en que no se dejen llevar por las amenazas y se apoyen en sus amistades cuando reciban malas noticias…- Dirigió una mirada a la mesa de los Gryffindor y agrego:

-Con esto quiero decir, que es muy probable que se repita lo de esta tarde. En el atentado participaron Voldemort y uno de sus seguidores, al cual no delataremos. Espero que puedan entender que esto empeorará, pero tiene que pasar y no hay manera de evitarlo. Hasta el final debemos estar todos unidos. Así todo será peor para el señor tenebroso. Debemos tener fe, a partir de ahora no podemos tener enemigos ni rivales. Sospecho que piensan que eso es imposible, pero este año tuvimos un vivo ejemplo de que la amistad puede contra todo… - todos, inclusive los profesores, miraron a Draco y luego a Hermione, que estaba en la otra punta, roja como el cabello de su amigo Ron. Él, Harry y Ginny la abrazaron y escucharon las palabras últimas palabras de Dumbledore.

-Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.- Todos se pararon y se fueron. Ero antes de Hermione pudiera desparecer entre la multitud, McGonnagall la tomo por el hombro y le indico que la siguiera. El único que se dio cuenta de esto fue Draco, quien a escondidas la siguió para ver si le había pasado algo a su amiga.

Hermione y su profesora se metieron en un aula que estaba cerca, donde también se encontraba el director.

-Señorita Granger, tenemos algo importante que decirle.- la chica asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando que sus sospechas no se hicieran realidad. Pero para, su pesar no fue así.

-El ataque tuvo por consecuencia dos muertes…- la miro, la gryffindor estaba llorando en silencio y pero ella fue la que hablo:

-Fueron mis padres ¿no? Ellos… ellos… murieron ¿verdad?- pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta. Del otro lado de la puerta, lo próximo que Draco pudo escuchar fue un grito algo ahogado (N/a: espero que sepan de cuales estoy hablando, de esos que quieres gritar, pero por el miedo o algo, te quedan en la garganta y solo sale una exclamación. Bueno, solo que el Hermione fue algo rarito. Siguan! ). Sabía que era Hermione y quiso mas que nada entrar y poder abrazarla, pero ya le tocaría. Ahora debía esperar a que saliera de allí y encontrarla después en algún lugar. Pasaron cinco minutos y Hermione se encaminaba hacia su refugio, cerca del lago. Eran las once de la noche, no hacia frió, pero para Hermione era la noche mas helada de toda su vida. Necesitaba calor, y compañía. Se sentía sola, sus padres la habían dejado, pero no porque quisieran, si por esa maldita serpiente humana. Se prometió a sí misma que cuando legara el momento, se vengaría, pero faltaba para eso. Ahora quería desahogar su corazón llorando. Cuando llegó al árbol, se encontró con una silueta, alta que se acercaba a ella y la envolvía n un fuerte abrazo. Entonces, solo entonces, Hermione lloro desconsoladamente. Parecía tener todos los mares del mundo dentro suyo para vaciar en el pecho de aquel rubio. Lloró y lloró durante horas, mientras el chico le acariciaba el cabello suavemente y le decía cosas, para que la chica se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola, que él estaba con ella. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y ellos seguían el en árbol, Solo que ahora el muchacho estaba sentado contra el árbol y Hermione, estaba a su lado envuelta en los brazos de su acompañante son su cabeza aun en el pecho del mismo.

-Gracias Draco- dijo entrecortadamente la chica, debido al llanto.

-De nada Herms, sabes que estoy contigo. Debo pedirte disculpas – la chica, que ya no lloraba, pero ahora hipaba, lo miro con una expresión de no entender lo que decía su amigo. Draco le dio un beso en la frente y siguió:

-Porque te seguí y escuche todo… lo siento- y bajó la cabeza, pero sabia que si no hubiera hecho eso, se sentiría mal al enterarse de la noticia y no haber estado con la chica.

-No te preocupes Draco, que hayas hecho eso fue lo mejor que podrías haber hecho. No me gustaría estar sola ahora…- y una lagrima escapo por uno de sus ojos. Malfoy se la sacó depositando un beso sobre la misma. La gryffindor dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y abrazo nuevamente a Draco. Este se balanceaba levemente de un lado a otro, para que Hermione se tranquilizara un poco más. Ya eran las tres, y seguían abrazándose.

-¿Quieres que les avise a Potter y a…?-

-No- le interrumpió la chica, que no lloro más en todo el día. –Quédate conmigo, no quiero estar con nadie más, por favor…-

Hermione lo decía de manera tal, que parecía mas una suplica para que no la dejara, que un pedido. Ella supo que desde ese momento, que Draco era como cualquier amigo. Pero a la vez era especial para ella. Estar tan unidos de un mes a otro, después de los seis años, ya perdonados, que habían pasado. Le parecía una locura, como algunos lo llamaban, pero para ella era una locura maravillosa. Luego, se limitó a pensar cosas felices y a hablar con el chico, quería despejar su mente aunque sea un minuto.

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde Herms. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la torre?- le pregunto su amigo parándose y ofreciéndole una mano para que haga lo mismo.

-Claro Draco- contesto Hermione y aceptó su mano.

La mano de Hermione era suave y estaba fría, pero el chico pensó que era por la situación, y que normalmente debía ser calida. Ambos sintieron esa misma chispa que cuando estuvieron con el hipogrifo. Se miraron a los ojos profundamente. Los de Hermione mostraban tristeza, pero a la vez seguían transmitiendo, en menor medida, calidez y ternura. Los de Draco, que hace un mes podrían congelarte con la sola mirada, ahora, y a pesar de ser grises, eran iguales a los de Hermione, pues el también sufría al verla llorar. Pero esa mirada era exclusivamente para la chica, esa castaña tenia hechizado al slytherin, pero si su padre se enteraba de su amistad, todo podría acabar de la peor manera...

Una vez en la torre, Draco acompaño a la chica a su cuarto. Nunca habia entrado, y no creia que fuera la ocasión. Para su errada idea, Hermione lo tomo de la mano y entraron. El chico se dio cuenta de que ya no usaba contraseña, eso lo puso feliz, queria decir que confiaba en el. Se imagino la habitación llena de libros, con fotos de sus padres y sus amigos, papeles y pergaminos, etc. En lo único que le acertó fue en las fotos. Tenía una, con un marco de colores, donde estaba ella con una pelirroja, un pelirrojo y un moreno. Estaban todos mojados, con trajes de baño, y riéndose a más no poder. Esa si que era una foto. Era perfecta. Después había otra, ésta con marco dorado, donde estaban un grupo de personas bastante grande, todos riéndose, y había una mujer muy parecida a Hermione. Draco supuso que era su familia entera. Le dieron ganas de tener unas fotos así. Era increíble que quisiera tener cosas tan sencillas e inalcanzables para él… Pero ahora se enfoco en su amiga, estaba bañándose así que sentó en la cama a esperarla. Cuando salió, tenia puesto un pijama color crema, de pantalón corto y una camiseta suelta sin mangas. A Draco se le atravesó un pensamiento por la cabeza (N/a: no sean mal pensados…) pero luego lo aparto para ver como la chica se acercaba con una leve sonrisa y algo sonrojada por estar vestida así delante de Draco. Él se paro y tendió una ano hacia la cama indicándole que se acostara, necesitaba descansar, después de tanto llorar le haría bien. Cuando se dio vuelta para irse, sintió una mano sobre la suya y una vos que decía:

-Quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola, no te vayas…- le pidió Hermione, se notaba que no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar. Draco lo dudó uno segundos, pero antes de que decidiera responder, tiraban de su mano hacia la cama. No tuvo mas remedio que acomodarse y aceptar la propuesta de su amiga. La abrazo y le acaricio el pelo, como lo había hecho tiempo antes. Cuando se quedó dormida, pensó en irse, pero la chica lo tenia rodeado con sus pequeños brazos y no lo soltaba. Tampoco era anda desagradable para el chico sentir el calor de la chica y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. La quería, eso nadie lo negaba y menos él. Se prometió que todo el que la hiciera soltar una mísera lagrima por sus hermosos ojos, se las pagaría… Luego de contemplarla dormida uno minutos, él también se entregó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9: CUANDO TODOS SE ENTERAN**

Al día siguiente, se suponía que tenían clases pero Hermione y Draco no se enteraron de nada, puesto que estaban en la torre y aun no habían despertado.

Mientras tanto en el Gran salón, el resto del colegio escuchaba a su director decir:

-El día de hoy, habrá clases solo por la mañana, debido al acontecimiento de ayer. No se aceptan preguntas al respecto. Ya pueden retirarse a sus salones.-

Antes de ir a clases, Harry y Ron pasaron por la torre de Hermione, ya que no había bajado, estaban preocupados. Como ella les había dicho la contraseña entraron. Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto pero nadie contesto, entraron para ver si estaba dormida. Lo que encontraron les superó. No podían creer que Malfoy estuviera en la cama de Hermione. Pensaron que el se había metido sin ser invitado, pero al ver a su amiga abrazándolo, se fueron a clases enojados por la traición de su amiga. A las 10 de la mañana Draco se despertó, no sabia si despertar a Hermione o qué. Tras debatirse esas dos opciones en su mente decidió que era mejor despertarla, debía comer algo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la chica sonrió entre sueños. La miro embobado como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y luego siguió con su propósito.

-Herms…- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba delicadamente el lugar donde la había besado.

-Vamos Hermy…arriba…- le repitió y esta vez funciono…

-Mmm…- dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos. -¿Qué pasa Draco?- le preguntó.

-Nada, solo quiero que te levantes, te duches, te cambies, desayunes y me acompañes a Hogsmade- se le ocurrió que invitarla a salir podría ayudarla a estar mejor, pero temió que fuera una mala idea.

Hermione lo miró como si no pudiera creer que Draco, Draco Malfoy, la estuviera ayudando tanto con sus problemas. Encantada, acepto la propuesta.

-Claro Draco. ¿Me esperas?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto…- y la ayudo a salir de cama.

Después de desayunar, Draco se topo con Dumbledore.

-Señor Malfoy, creo suponer que la Señorita Granger esta con usted, ¿no es así?- el chico asintió con la cabeza. El director agregó. -La Señorita Granger puede tener los días de clases libre hasta las vacaciones de invierno libres y me no me parece buena idea que este sola. Como estuvo con usted y no con los Señores Potter y Weasley, me parecería bien que usted la acompañe. Les cancelaremos lo exámenes, podrán rendirlos mas tarde.- el chico miraba al director con asombro. No pensó que él pudiera entender su amistad con Hermione, pero se puso contento de saber que tenia permiso para estar con ella sin importarle loas clases, aunque igualmente no le importaban. –Ahora e tengo que retirar Señor Malfoy. Confío en que cuidará bien a la Señorita Granger-

-De eso por seguro Señor director.- y con esto, se quedo solo en el medio de pasillo.

Mientras tanto, en otro pasillo no muy lejano, Hermione se encontraba con Harry y Ron, quienes la miraban con cara de odio. Seguían sin entender por qué Hermione había dormido con Malfoy.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?!- preguntaron los dos a la vez, enojados .

-¿Hacer qué?- repuso la gryffindor, enojada por como le gritaban sus amigos. Sabía que debía contarles lo de sus padres, pero no la dejaban hablar.

-¿Dormiste con Malfoy?- preguntó Ron.

-Si, porque…-

-¿Y ni si quiera te arrepientes?- pregunto Harry interrumpiendola, rojo de los nervios. Parecía que de un segundo a otro iban explotar y Hermione era la única que podía parar la bomba.

-No, si el es mi amigo y…- pero la volvieron a parar.

-Yo no dejo que mis amigos se metan en mi cama, Hermione- le dijo Ron. Luego pensó lo que dijo y se sintió un tonto.

-¿Me van a dejar…?-

-No Hermione, ¡nos traicionaste con ese idiota de Malfoy!- le volvió a decir Ron. Y nuevamente era tonto lo que decía.

-¿Pueden pensar lo que están diciendo? ¿Traicionar? ¡Si no hice nada malo!- dijo llorando por la actitud de sus amigos. No entendía a que se referían.

-Si, lo prefieres a él estas todo el tiempo con el Hermione! Casi ni sabemos que es lo que te pasa…- estaba diciendo Harry, pero ésta vez é fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Quieren saber lo que me pasa?!- grito Hermione, ahora ella era la bomba y nadie podía pararla, a menos que la dejaran hablar. Sus amigos, asustados, se callaron. –¡Me pasa que confío en Draco, tanto que fue al que primero recurrí después de enterarme que mis padres murieron en el ataque de ayer!- no dejo que la interrumpieran, pero paro un segundo porque sus lagrimas ahogaban sus palabras. –¡Se entero de lo que pasó y estuvo conmigo toda la noche, porque yo se lo pedí!- gritaba la gryffindor. Quería que sus amigos entendieran que Draco era buena persona, y ésta era la manera de demostrárselo, diciéndoles la verdad. –No quería estar sola… por favor créanme y confíen en Draco, es mejor de lo que parece, es… es… como ustedes. Es bueno y protector y me ayudó a estar mejor cuando creí que nadie podría hacerlo- dijo mas calmada mirando el piso, con algunas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Al ver que no decía nada mas, Harry y Ron la abrazaron casi sacándole la respiración.

-¡Perdónanos Hermione!, somos unos idiotas, debimos confiar en ti y en Malfoy. Debimos escucharte… Perdónanos… por favor, no queremos estar peleados- Hermione tenia una sonrisa en su cara cuando sus amigos entendieron lo que antes no.

-Claro que los perdono. Pero ahora tiene que ir a clases, no querrán desplomas lo exámenes. Yo iré con Draco a Hogsmade…- miro la cara de sus amigos, quienes pensaban que eran unos idiotas de verdad por no poder ver lo que Malfoy era con Hermione. Era otra persona, o tal vez era otro con los demás y con la chica era él mismo. Eso nadie lo sabía. Pero el tema era que él siempre estaba para ella, en las buenas y en las malas y nunca la lastimo, de ninguna manera. Eso era más de lo que los dos jóvenes gryffindors podían esperar.

-De acuerdo Herms. Nos vemos después.- dijeron. La abrazaron una vez más y le dieron un beso. Luego volvieron al salón. Hermione se seco las lagrimas y fue a encontrarse con Draco.

-Hola Hermione, te tengo unas noticias.- le dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara. –Tenemos los días libre que quedan hasta las vacaciones y no posponen los exámenes, ¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó finalmente.

-Mmm… no esta mal, pero pensé que si me ponía a estudiar podía alejar mi mente de ya sabes…- repuso algo melancólica.

-Hermione! No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo, te voy hacer olvidar hasta tu nombre si es lo que quieres.- les dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ayudaría la chica sin importar nada, si en ello se la fuera la vida porco le importaba. Pero no permitiría que estuviera triste y era hora de empezar a cumplir su prometido.


	10. Capitulo 10

Fueron a Hogsmade, como Draco lo tenia planeado. Tomaron una cervezas de mantequilla, pasaron por sortilegios weasley, aunque lo gemelos no estaban. Fueron ala casa de los gritos y luego, Draco le dice que volverían al castillo, que tenia una sorpresa.

Hermione no se olvidaría nunca de lo que pasó, pero con Draco se reía, la pasaba bien y no lloraba, eso era un logro.

Cuando llegaron, el chico le dijo a la gryffindor que fuera a buscar un abrigo y que lo esperara en el aula de adivinación, que estaba vacío. Hermione siguió las pautas al pie del aletra. Mientras Draco hablaba con el director. Cuando se reunío con Hermione, la abrazó y para sorpresa de la chica, comenzaron a girar. Cuando pararon, estaban en el callejón Diagon. Hermione estaba algo insegura por haberse aparecido sin permiso, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Draco le entregaba un pergamino escrito:

_Yo, Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, autorizo al Señor Malfoy a aparecerse con la Señorita Granger fuera de la escuela._

Hermione le sonrió a Draco y le dio un beso. Luego, el Slytherin la llevo de compras. Le compro vestidos, zapatos y accesorios por su cuenta, puesto que Hermione se negaba a que gastara su plata en ella.

-Cuando las cosas son para ti Hermione, no se gasta, se invierte.- le dijo seductoramente mientas la guiaba hacia una vieja librería. Era pequeña, pero estaba llena de libros. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban ante los títulos que veían. Eran libros de Magia Antigua. La chica adoraba la magia antigua, casi lloraba pero de emoción por estar en aquel lugar. Nunca había visto aquella librería.

-Draco!- grito Hermione feliz abrazándolo. –Mira todo esto, es fantástico…- miro alrededor.

-Y es tuyo.- agregó Draco como si nada.

Hermione se paro en seco como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada en la cara.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la chica, sin entender.

-Ho vamos Hermione, no es tan difícil. Esta librería es tuya, y cuando desees algún libro que esté aquí, solo debes pronunciar el titulo y aparecerá en el colegio, o en cualquier lugar en donde estés.- la miro y la chica lo miraba sin creerle lo que le decían.

-No puede ser Draco, estos libros son demasiado viejos, ¿como los conseguiste? Y el dinero…-

-Ya hablamos de eso Hermione. A parte es mi plata y hago lo que quiero con ella. ¿No te gusto mi regalo?- dijo fingiendo estar decepcionado.

-No me gusto Draco… Me encanto!! Es maravilloso ya te lo dije, gracias, gracias, gracias. Pero es demasiado…-

-No permitiré que lo rechaces, por favor acéptalo es solo un regalo…- le reprocho Draco.

-Esta bien, pero no me compraras mas nada.-

-Esta bien, total ya compre todo y lo guarde. Ahora, si quieres, podemos hacer una lista de los libros para cuando quieras leer alguno, sepas cual elegir.-

La chica lo miro y creyó estar… no, no era posible. Aparto ese pensamiento de su mente y abrazo fuertemente a Draco.

-Vamos, estoy ansiosa por ver que libros elegiste para mi.- dijo alegremente.

Luego de hacer la lista, reírse y disfrutar la tarde, decidieron volver así Hermione podía hablar con sus amigos. Al volver, Draco se fue a bañar y Hermione se encontró con Harry y Ron, quienes estaban leyendo el profeta. No le importo y les contó todo lo que había con Draco. Estaba demasiado feliz como para que otro ataque le arruinara el día, una vez mas. Sus amigos confiaban en Malfoy y estaban dispuestos a hablar con él por Hermione y hasta, quizás hacerse amigos. Pero era demasiado, irían despacio. Antes de irse quiso leer el Profeta, aunque sabia que no le iba a gustar mucho, no podía olvidarse del mundo como quería. Había un articulo sobre Mortífagos y algunas cosas que hacían para unirse al señor tenebroso. Al leer el articulo recordó a Draco. Se despidió de sus amigos, conteniendo las lagrimas, y fue a su habitación. No quería encontrase con el slytherin pero era imposible viviendo en la misma torre. Él estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala con un libro en el piso. Hermione supo que estaba leyendo y se quedó dormido. Parecía una ángel, con el cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente. Hermione tomo una manta y lo tapo. Sin poder resistirse acaricio su cabello y sus mejillas. Luego, Draco, entre sueño, dijo:

-Herms…-

Hermione se derritió de pies a cabeza. Draco estaba soñando con ella… Rió para sus adentros y deposito un beso en una de sus mejillas. Luego se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo durante un largo rato. Era como apreciar una obra de arte (N/a: jeje, re exagerada…). Draco era perfecto, por dentro y por fuera. De pronto Hermione recordó lo que le había contado en la cabaña de Hagrid. Que su padre quería convertirlo en mortifago. No lo soporto y comenzó a sollozar. Para no despertar a Draco, se encamino a su habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy llorando?- dijo sin darse vuelta, tratan de esconder sus lágrimas.

Draco se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Te conozco demasiado Hermione. Parece irónico que en un mes te conozca más que a mi mismo, pero es así. ¿Dime que te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…- le dijo.

Hermione se dio vuelta dentro del abrazo, quedado cara a cara con Draco.

-Lo se… pero estoy segura de que estas pensando de que soy la hermana de Myrtle…- le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Es eso?- pregunto algo enojado. El nunca se burlaría de ella y menos en esos momentos.

-No, no eso. Lo siento, no te enojes conmigo, por favor… es que…- no se animaba a decirlo, pero lo hizo. –Tengo miedo Draco.-

-¿Miedo? ¿Mi leoncita tiene miedo? Pero ¿de qué?- dijo sonriéndole para que tenga mas confianza.

A Hermione le encanto que le dijera que ella era SU leoncita, y siguió con su explicaron:

-Tengo miedo de que Voldemort me saque lo único que me queda.- miro el piso y agregó: -Ya me saco a mis padres y en un futuro puede sacarme a mis amigos. A Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville… Y a ti… te va a obligar a ser Mortifago y te alejara de mi… y tal vez tengas que matar alguno de nosotros a mi… No quiero que eso pase Draco. No quiero.- y se largo a llorar en el pecho del chico. Se sentía bien al hacerlo, se sentía libre y escuchaba el galope del corazón del Slytherin y eso la tranquilizaba.

-Hermione yo…- no sabia que decir. Tenía miedo de prometerle algo que no podría cumplir. –Te prometo que nadie nos separará Hermione, amenos que tu lo quieras.- Deposito un beso sobre el cabello de la castaña. –Hermione, no puedo prometerte que no seré mortifago, pero nuca me atrevería a matar a algunos de tus amigos, porque desde que eres mi amiga, ellos, aunque no los quiera como a ti, también son los míos.- la obligó a que le viera a los ojos alzando su mentón con una de sus manos, mientras la otra estaba en su cadera, abrazándola.

-Por Merlín Hermione, deja de llorar, me matas. Todo estará bien, Harry es fuerte y, como dijiste tiene amigos, y todos juntos vencerán al señor tenebroso. Pero aun falta para eso… No pienses en el mañana, no ahora. Debes estar bien. Recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore…- se callo uno minutos.

-Si tienes razón, no debo debilitarme y no lo haré.- dijo rompiendo un poco el abrazo.-Me voy a dormir… es tarde. Ha! Estuve pensando y, todavía queda dos semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones y quisiera volver, ¿me acompañarías mañana a hablar con McGonagall?- preguntó.

-Claro, si eso es lo que quieres, te acompañare.- le dijo perdiéndose en los ojos de la gryffindor.

Se separaron y cada uno fue a su habitación, pero antes de entrar, Hermione volvió a hablar:

-¿Nunca me dejaras Draco?, ¿pase lo que pase?- preguntó, no estaba segura de que así fuera por eso pregunto nuevamente.

-Nunca podría hacerlo Hermione, eres mucho para mí. Tal vez no te lo digo muy seguido, pero… te quiero.- y entro a su cuarto.

"_Te quiero"_, esas dos simples palabras, resonaban en la cabeza de Hermione todo el tiempo. Soñó con esas palabras, era demasiado para ella. No sabía lo que sentía por Draco. Cuando lo conoció sintió pena de un chico como el. Luego odio por sus insultos, y por ser tan molesto. Luego, cariño. Después se hicieron amigos. Y ahora… Siempre tuvo respuestas para todo, pero no para esa pregunta que también perturbaba sus pensamientos:

¿Qué siento por Draco Malfoy?

Procesando pregunta, pensando… pensando… nada, cero respuestas. Trató de olvidarse de ese tema, se baño y se puso el uniforme escolar. Al salir, se encontró a Draco, con los colores Slytherin. Esta tan guapo (N/a: jeje, adoro esa palabra.) y le quedaba tan bien el verde… Paren, ¿desde cuando Hermione piensa que Draco es lino? ¡Desde que son amigos y lo veía todos lo días! Hace mucho tiempo. Salió de su nube de pensamientos cuando un lirio rojo se atravesó por su camino.

-¡Feliz comienzo de clases leoncita!- le entregó la flor y le dio un beso.

-¿Como si toda…? ¿No habrás hablado ya con McGonagall, o si?- pregunto divertida.

-Claro que si. Ahora bajemos así podemos tomar un desayuno, tenemos pociones en la primer hora.- la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella delicadamente, para que la chica se moviera.

Draco estaba en todo, Hermione no podía tener a alguien mejor a su lado. Realmente no quería hablar con su profesora y le agradeció a Draco que lo haya hecho. Era verdad que la conocía bien. Desayunaron cada uno en su mesa. LUEGO, Hermione fue al baño. Apenas desaprecio del salón, Draco se acercó a Harry y Ron. Trataría de llevarse bien con ellos por la gryffindor.

-Hola Potter- dijo mirando a Harry, luego miro a Ron. –Hola Weasley-.

-Hola Malfoy- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?- dijo señalando la puerta del Gran Salón.

Los tres salieron y todos los estudiantes que estaban desayunando los miraron.

Una vez afuera, el primero en hablar fue Draco.

-Creo que deberíamos intentar…- pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

-¿Qué le diste a Hermione para que esté así contigo?- preguntó, creyendo que estaba hechizada o que había ingerido alguna poción.

-…llevarnos bien por Hermione.- termino de decir Draco.- Pero veo que les será muy difícil.-

-Pero podremos intentarlo, ¿no Ron?-habló Harry por primera vez. Si Hermione confiaba tanto en Malfoy, algo de bueno debía tener. Ron estaba rojo como su cabello.

-Si, eso creo…-respondió el pelirrojo, calmándose un poco.

-Bien, propongo que salgamos los cinco a Las tres escobas a tomar algo.-

-Esta bien, después nos juntamos y lo arreglamos con Herms.-

Se miraron unos minutos y una vos los sobresaltó.

-Chicos!- grito Hermione. -¿Qué hacen?-

-Hablábamos de salir todos juntos algún día.- dijeron los tres juntos, con cara de angelitos.

-Jaja, esta bien, es una buena idea. ¿Vamos? No podemos llegar tarde a pociones, esa no es una buena idea.- dijo riéndose.

Una vez en clase, Snape miraba de reojo a Hermione cada 5 minutos, no quería que se pusiera a llorar en medio de la clase, seria tedioso. Pero ella no lloro. Entregó su trabajo, primera como siempre y volvió a su asiento, junto a Harry para ayudarlo. Luego tuvieron Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia y entrenamiento de quiedditch, al cual Hermione acudió para apoyar a sus dos amigos. Era un partido amistoso, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Slytherin iba ganando hasta que una bludgger golpeo a Draco en la cabeza. El sly cayó de la escoba y Hermione sentía que el corazón dejaba de latir al ver al chico caer. Harry, en una fracción de segundo, saco su varita del traje e hizo que Draco cayera lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. Ron, fue volando en su escoba hasta el castillo, y le avisó a Pomfrey lo que había pasado. Ella convoco, con un extraño y desconocido hechizo para el pelirrojo, el cuerpo de Draco, el cual apareció tal y como estaba en el campo, pero sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería. A los pocos minutos llegaron los dos equipos de quidditch que estaban jugando y Hermione. Solo permitieron dejar quedarse a una persona y decidieron que fuera la chica. Los demás se fueron dejando solo a tres personas en la enfermería.

-¡Unabludggerlegolpeolacabeza!- dijo rápida y desesperadamente Hermione, pasando su mirada de Draco a la enfermera y viceversa. Estaba demasiado preocupada.

-Cálmese señorita, el chico estará bien. Solo tiene que hacer reposo un buen tiempo.-

-¿Cuanto?- pregunto mas tranquila la gry.

-Eso lo decide él- dijo pompy mirado al rubio.-Depende de cuando quiera despertar…

-¿Usted esta loca? ¿Cómo que cuando el quiera despertar? ¿Se esta escuchando lo que dice?-le grito Hermione. Era ridículo lo que la señora le estaba diciendo, parecía un chiste.

-Lo siento, pero es así. Había dos opciones: esperábamos a que despierte o nos asegurábamos de que nunca lo haga.- le respondió dejándola sola con el chico.

Hermione no sabia que hacer. No podía ponerse a esperar hasta que se le ocurriera a Draco despertar. Temía que el chico no cumpliera su promesa y la dejara sola. Entonces s ele ocurrió una idea. Busco en su saco un pergamino…

-Aquí esta.- dijo desenrollándolo, mostrando una larga lista de títulos. Empezó a leer cada uno hasta que encontró l oque buscaba:

-Medimagia de la Edad Media- dijo. Al instante, en la mesa más próxima, apareció un viejo y gran libro, de cuero blanco con el nombre que acababa de pronunciar.

Se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama donde ese encontraba Draco y empezó a leer. No sabía bien lo que buscaba, pero tenia la esperanza de encontrar algo que despierte a su "amigo". Tras leer el libro entero dos veces no encontró nada. Busco otro titulo.

-El amor es poder- leyó Hermione en voz alta sin querer. Apareció un libro color bordo, lo abrió y para su sorpresa encontró algo que podría funcionar, pero eso dependía de ella.

"_El amor es poder en todos los sentidos. En este capitulo veremos cómo se utilizaba el amor a fines de la Edad Media, para la medicina."- _Puedo intentar al menos…, pensó la chica mientras leía._"Enfermedades físicas… Enfermedades psicológicas… Lastimaduras/quemaduras… GOLPES"- _A ver…-_"Al usar el amor para curar golpes, hay que estar seguro de los sentimientos del medico y del paciente… "-_Valla detalle,¿Qué voy a hacer?, dijo Hermione preocupada_- "Una vez claro este punto, el curador debe sentir lo mismo que el paciente. Imaginar el dolor que debería estar sintiendo, y sentirlo en su propio cuerpo."-_Tengo bastante imaginación, creo que podré hacer eso…_-"Una vez que se sienta le dolor, sin dejar de imaginarlo y tenerlo, hay que matarlo con el amor"-_¿Que?, se pregunto, pero cuando siguió leyendo, comprendió_-"Hay que matarlo con el amor que se siente por el paciente, con recuerdos y hechos. De pende de la gravedad del golpe, la cantidad de recuerdos. Hay que estar bien preparado, tener grandes y fuertes recuerdos que impliquen sentimientos para poder sanar completamente al herido…"._

Hermione volvió a leer el texto una vez mas y luego se puso a pensar en Draco, en la veces que lloro, las que rió y la que durmió con él. Se sentía completa a su lado. Se sentía feliz, protegida en sus brazos, libre de sentir y pensar cualquier cosa. Se sentía Hermione, la chica común y corriente que tiene una vida como cualquier adolescente de 17 años. Miro a Draco durante unos 10 minutos, mas o menos. Lo vio débil, frágil allí, tendido en la cama con su cabellera rubia cayendo sobre si frente y a los costados de su cara. Estaba un poco mas pálido que de costumbre. No podía dejar de mirarlo y sentir una sensación extraña en su corazón… _amor._ En ese momento, Hermione Jane Granger, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Sonrió un largo rato, pensando en sus sentimientos. Luego, se confió de que el chico también la quería. Todo lo que había hecho por ella ese ultimo mes, era por algo. Entonces acerco la silla mas hacia Draco, cerro los ojos y se imagino en una escoba, volando, sintiendo la brisa del viento en la cara… de pronto un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, le provoca hacer una mueca dolor… ya sintiendo lo mismo que Draco, Hermione, tratando de ignorar el dolor, comenzó a recordar todos los momentos en que Draco le demostró que la quería, cuando la abrazaba y le hablaba suavemente… recordó y recordó hasta que el dolor disminuyo y, finalmente, desapareció.

Lentamente abrió los ojos esperando ver algún cambio en el slytherin, pero nada. Bajó la cabeza, la escondió entre sus manos y empezó a llorar. Se quedaría allí hasta que Draco despertara. No permitiría que la deje sola. Seguir leyendo libros hasta… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una caricia en su cabello.

-Estoy aquí Hermione. Siento haberte dejado unos minutos…- dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate Draco!- le grito y lo abrazó tan fuerte que el rubio se puso rojo por la falta de aire. Se miraron y se rieron. Él por la cara de su amiga, tenía el semblante de ganadora.

-¿Que paso? Después de caer, no recuerdo nada.- dijo el chico.

Hermione le contó todo, y el slytherin se sintió tan importante que no cabía en si de felicidad.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- no podía creer que la chica lo quisiera tanto.

**Continuara…**

Hola!, desde ahora los capitulos van a ser un poco mas largos. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, todavía queda bastante… Reviews porfa!!! Jeje!!


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola!! Continua el fic, espero que les este gustando. Dejen reviews para saber que opinan sobre los capitulos. Gracias a Angie Granger y a Lucy C. Evans y a todos por leer el fic. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Dentro de unos dia subo otro capitulo. Los dejo con el fic...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Porque creo que lo hubieras hecho por mi, y porque…- dejo de hablar al darse cuentade lo que iba a decir.

-Y porque…- le incito Draco, para que continuara.

-Porque durante este mes te aprendí a querer Draco, mas de lo que imagine…- dijo Hermione, roja como un tomate.

-Gracias Herms.- dicho esto, se acerco a la gryffindor y la beso.

La chica no respondía de la sorpresa, pero Draco, al ver que ella no lo rechazaba, la volvió a besar. Era un beso tierno, calido… Era perfecto. Hermione, al reaccionar, se separo y le dijo:

-Por favor Draco, no juegues conmigo…- y lo miro, conteniendo las ganas de reiniciar lo que había parado.

-¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo?- y la volvió a besar. Esta vez lo hizo mas apasionadamente, sin dejar de ser tierno, demostrándole todo lo que amaba a aquella mujer. No podía decírselo, no sabia como, pero estaba convencido que se lo demostraría con hechos. Hermione le respondió y abrazo a Draco por el cuello, enredando sus manos en su cabello y jugando con el. Mientras el chico la abrazaba por la cintura. Sentían esa corriente que les recorría el cuerpo cada vez que se tocaban, y su temperatura corporal subía, logrando que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaran. Querían que ese momento fuera eterno, pero sus pulmones reclaman aire, así que tuvieron que separarse.

-Gracias.- dijo Draco.

-¿Por?- pregunto Hermione, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Por todo, por perdonarme todo lo que te hice durante seis años, por ser mi amiga…- hizo una pausa y agregó. –Hermione… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó, esperan la respuesta.

-Mmm, déjame pensar… Si!!- y lo beso nuevamente. Hermione era completamente feliz. Sabía que sus amigos comprenderían y si no, deberían hacerlo, puesto que se darán cuenta de que ella tenía razón, que Draco es una buena persona. Tras besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello, se separaron. Draco hizo un lugar en la camilla y Hermione se acostó abrazándolo. El chico la imito y le acaricio el cabello. Amaba su pelo, en realidad, amaba todo de aquella chica, pero su pelo era algo especial. Cuando habían empezado el colegio, tenía su pelo igual que las cedras de una escoba de limpieza. Draco sonrió al pensar en eso. Ahora lo tenia suave y con unos bucles que lo volvían loco. Tenia la chica demostraba su rebeldía en su pelo. Lo llevaba suelto y no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Cada cosa que el sly veía en SU (ahora si era de él y nadie evitaría eso, ni siquiera su padre) gryffindor era perfecto. No tenia errores, era única. Draco pensó cómo había podido no ver eso en los 6 años en que le hacia la vida imposible. Era verdad que era la amiga de Potter, pero aprendería a respetarlo, por ella. También que no era sangre pura, pero eso le había dejado de importar hace tiempo. El único riesgo en esa relación era que su padre se enterara. No podía dejar de pensar en el peligro que correría Hermione, si eso llegaba a pasar. Entonces, como si la chica supiera lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su novio, dio:

-Creo que deberíamos contarle nada mas a nuestro amigos.-

-Me parece una buena idea. Aunque me encantaría poder decirle a todo el mundo que eras mía, no quisiera que mi padre se enterara. Ya sabes…no le gustaría mucho la noticia…- le respondió Draco.

-Lo se y no te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar. Ahora solo disfrutemos el momento, sin pensar en el mañana…-

Draco la volvió a besar, lenta y tiernamente, disfrutando de los labios de su amada (N/a: que cursi que suena…). Los mismos sabían a fresas. Eran como una droga para el chico, no podía pensar la sola idea de vivir sin esa boca. Hermione pensaba exactamente lo mismo, solo que con la diferencia de agregar a sus pensamientos uno mas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría de novia con draco Malfoy, ni se lo creería. Pero ahí estaba, abrazada a él, sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban y sus respiraciones agitadas se calmaban. Quería demasiado a ese chico, pero no sabia si decírselo o no. Pensaba que quedaría como una tonta, así que decidió no hacerlo. En eso entro Madame Pomfrey.

-Siento tener que interrumpir, pero la señorita debe retirarse, usted tiene que descansar. Es sorprendente que se haya despertado tan rápido… pero le haré algunos hechizos a ver cómo se encuentra.- dijo mirando a Draco, como si fuera un milagro su tan pronta recuperación.

-No quiero que "la señorita" se valla.-dijo el chico mirando a la enfermera.

-Pero debe…- continuo pompy.

-Pero nada, aquí se hace lo que yo quiero, después de todo casi muero ¿no? Tengo derecho a hacer lo que mi cerebro demande, nadie sabe si lo de hoy llegue a repetirse… Quiero que Hermione se quede y lo hará¿me entendió señora pompa?- le respondió Draco. Podía respetar a los amigos de Hermione y a ella, pero no podía dejar de divertirse ¿no es así?

-¡Pero que manera de tratar con una persona es esa!- le dijo enojada pomfrey, y se fue. Hermione estaba aguantando las ganas de reír. Era muy gracioso ver a Malfoy discutir con un mayor, en una camilla.

-Jajajaja, no era necesario Draco, podía irme y venir a verte mañana. Debes descansar, en eso tenia razón pompy, solo quería cuidarte.- le dijo su novia.

Draco la abrazó por la cintura, como podía desde la cama, y l acerco a él.

-Pues, cuídame tu…-le dijo poniendo cara de nene bueno (N/a: yo te cuido draco!!jeje).

-No se… me vas a tener que pagar Draco… mmm… ¿Cuál es tu oferta?- repuso la castaña, riéndose.

-Esta…- tiro de ella y la volvió a acostar en la camilla. La acaricio y la beso durante un largo rato. Luego paro y miro a su novia.

-Mmm, esta bien, haré el sacrificio de cuidarte.- dijo Hermione. Se abrazo al sly y ambos se quedaron dormidos, claro, después de otra sesión de caricias y besos.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano y cuidadosamente sin despertar a Draco, bajo a las cocinas y preparo un desayuno. Se negó a que los elfos se lo hicieran, ya saben, por la P.E.D.D.O. Volvió a la enfermería, antes de que pudiera llegar, Pomfrey le dijo que si ella podía cuidar de Draco, ya que tenia que salir y el chico no estaba tan grave. Cualquier cosa, estaría en Hogsmade, por si algo pasaba. Hermione le dijo que si y entro a la enfermería. Para su sorpresa, la cama de Draco estaba vacía, pero luego escucho un ruido de lluvia, proveniente del baño. Espero a que el sly terminara de bañarse y, cuando este salio, estaba solamente con una toalla en la cintura y el resto del cuerpo descubierto. Hermione, al verlo, se puso colorada y toda clase de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza como: "que músculos", "que bien le asienta el quidditch" o "¿como haré para no pensar en esto cada vez que lo vea?". Draco se le acerco y la beso. Hermione hubiera caído al piso, si no fuera porque el chico la tenía agarrada de la cintura. Cualquiera de los podía morir allí mismo, nunca se imaginaron que se llevarían "tan bien". Al separase, la Gryffindor se quejo, y lo miro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, contenido las ganas de volverlo a besar. Pero Draco, con el gesto que hizo su novia no pudo resistirse y la beso de nuevo.

-¿Que trajiste?- le pregunto, mientras recuperaban el aire "invertido" en su anterior acción.

-El desayuno, pensé que tendías hambre, ayer no cenaste.- le respondió Hermione.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste, es mas, no cenas hace días. Si no desayunas ahora mismo, delante mió te obligare.- le dijo severamente.

-¿Por que? Estoy bien Draco…-

-No lo estarás si no te alimentas, vamos, no me puedes negar nuestro primer desayuno juntos.-

-Esta bien, tienes razón.-dijo sonriente la chica. Ese chico la convencía de cualquier cosa. Por él era capas de obligar a un elfo domestico a limpiar toda una casa.

Draco se vistió y desayuno en al enfermería con Hermione. Después de discutir si debía o no quedarse a descansar, el slytherin ganó y decidió ir clase con su novia. Aun faltaba media hora para eso así que aprovecharon para ir a hablar con Harry y Ron.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Hermione algo nerviosa.

-Hola Herms- Harry y Ron la saludaron y la abrazaron.

-Hola Malfoy- dijeron después mirando al chico.

-Hola Potter, Weasley.- respondió.

-Bueno… Tengo… Tenemos una noticia para darles.- dijo Hermione, mirando primero a Draco y después a sus dos amigos. Éstos a su ves, se miraron.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione¿Este Rick…Malfoy se sobrepaso contigo?- pregunto ron, quien comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

-No, no! Nada de eso. Bueno, la cosa es que…- la chica esta muy nerviosa. Al ver esto, Draco la abrazo por la cintura y le pregunto si quería que él se lo dijera.

-Hermione, confió en nosotros. Prometemos comportarnos bien si te calmas y nos dices lo que pasa.- le dijo Harry. No sabia lo que le dirían pero temía que fuera…

-Malfoyyyoestamossaliendo.- genial, ya lo dije, pensó Hermione. Sonrió y abrazo a Draco.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser ¿Cuándo paso¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?- preguntó Ron, rojo de la ira, apuntando al chico con su varita.

-Nada que ella no quisiera…- respondió tranquilamente el Slytherin sin importarle estar siendo amenazado por el pelirrojo.

-Ron, baja tu varita por favor. Él no me hizo nada malo. Como ya les dije, lo quiero y confío en el tanto como en ustedes. Pero si no aprenden a aceptarlo, olvídense de que tiene una amiga…-dijo la chica lago triste. No quería separarse de sus amigos y menos de Draco, pero todos tendrían que llevarse bien, al menos eso era lo que ella quería.

-Hermione…-dijo Harry, acercándose a su amiga, posando una mano en su hombro, y con la otra tomando la de la chica, agregó:-¿En verdad lo quieres?-

-Si Harry, demasiado.-

-¿Y de verdad le confiarías tu vida a él…?- preguntó nuevamente el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Si Harry, es más, se la confío.- dijo mirando tiernamente a su novio, quién le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo aceptas, nosotros también…-

-¿Como puedes decir eso Harry¡Por Merlín, nadie notó que durante nuestros 6 años en este colegio tuvimos una piedra en nuestro zapato¡Nos hizo la vida imposible a mas no poder!- Ron no podía entender como Hermione lo quería tanto, era inexplicable. Al ver la mirada de decepción de su amiga, trató de calmarse y se acerco a ella.- ¿Cómo puedes quererlo?- le preguntó.

-De la misma manera que tú quieres a Luna…- le respondió la gryffindor en vos baja, para que solo el pelirrojo pudiera escuchar su respuesta. Ante esto, Ron se puso algo nervioso por el hecho de que alguien se había dado cuanta de sus sentimientos hacia la ravenclaw. Le sonrió, y la abrazo. Luego se un rato, se separaron y Ron dijo dirigiéndose a Draco.

-Si llegas a…-

-No lo haré, y si eso llega a pasar, me asegurare de no salir ileso de la situación.- le interrumpió el chico mirando al gryffindor seriamente.

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a clase, se nos hará tarde y tenemos historia de la magia.- se despidió de Draco con un abrazo, y el chico comprendió el motivo, sus amigos.

Y así pasaron las dos semanas de clases y llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, las cuales fueron geniales. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Draco estuvieron casi todo el tiempo juntos. Fueron varias veces alas tres escobas y a la casa de los gritos. Compraron bromas en la tienda de los gemelos y las usaron con los chicos de primer y segundo grado, cosa que para, ellos, fue lo mas gracioso de las vacaciones (esto lo hicieron los chicos mientras las chicas los miraban con cara de reproche, jeje) y varias cosas mas. Por supuesto que Draco y Hermione no se separaban por nada del mundo.

Ya habían empezado las clases y había pasado unos meses. Era un día como cualquiera los enamorados no se habían visto, a excepción de a la mañana, hasta la clase de pociones. Aunque no podían sentarse juntos, se sintieron bien de estar en la misma sala. Lo que nadie sabía, era que el profesor Snape se había levantado de mal humor y para tratar de relajarse, decidió molestar a Potter y a sus amigos cambiándolos de banco.

-Hoy haré algunos cambios. Potter, siéntese con Parkinson.- miro la cara de ambos alumnos y sonrió para sus adentros.-Weasley con Zabbini.- la cara de desprecio mutuo de ambos chicos era realmente graciosa.-Y por ultimo, Granger con…- lo dudó unos minutos, en los cuales Draco rogaba en su mente que lo escogiera a él.-Con Malfoy. Rápido que estoy perdiendo tiempo de mi clase.-dijo, pensando que sería un buen castigo, pobre Snape, no se imagina cuan errado estaba.

Simulando desprecio, Hermione y Draco se sentaron juntos en el último banco de la clase. Nadie pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de ambos magos. Pansy no podía mas de los celos, no toleraba que esa mugrosa sangre sucia se acercara a Draco, y menos teniendo al lado de ella al insufrible de Potter.

-En esta clase veremos la poción multijugos. Ya la hemos visto, pero temo que las notas de los exámenes no dieron el resultado esperado…- dijo "severamente"(N/a: jeje) le profesor. Mientras, en el fondo del salón, unas miradas y una par de sonrisas se cruzaban. Draco tenía la cara iluminada de felicidad, pensó que quedaría como un tonto si empezaba a reírse por eso motivo, así que se limito a entrelazar la mano de su novia y mirar hacia el profesor como si nada.

-Bueno, veamos si alguien aprendió lago… ¿Quién puede nombrarme unos de los ingredientes de la poción con la que estamos tratando y cuanto dura su preparación?-

Hermione soltó la mano se Draco, quien adivino el motivo y sonrió. La chica levanto dicha mano y dijo.

-Uno de los ingredientes de la poción multijugos es la piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y su preparación dura un mes.- respondió la gryffindor a la pregunta del profesor.

-¿De nuevo con su demostración de sabelotodo Granger, que pasaría si lo que dijo estuviera mal?-dijo Snape. Draco trato de controlarse para no parase y darle una trompada a su profesor.

-Lo siento profesor, pero Granger respondió correctamente a su pregunta-se limito a decir el Slytherin, ante la mira atónita de todos.

-¿Así que defendiendo a una sangre sucia he, Malfoy? Me lo hubiese esperado de alguno de sus amiguitos pero de ti Draco, nunca. Castigo para los dos por atreverse a responderme sin mi permiso.- Y reanudo con la clase. A Hermione, casi se le escapo una lagrima de sus ojos, pero logro contenerla. Draco le apretó fuertemente, sin estrujarla claro, su mano para que supiera que no estaba sola y que la acompañaría hasta en sus castigos. Le dedico una sonrisa y siguieron con la clase. Al terminar la misma, Snape llamo la atención de ambos y les dijo en que se basaba su castigo.

-Y a que saben tanto de pociones, tienen que preparar dos calderos de la poción vista hoy en clase, para dentro de un mes y una semana. Pueden retirarse.-

Fuera del aula Hermione estallo.

-¿Cómo pudo decirme esas delante de toda la clase¡como lo odio!- dijo.

-Conozco mejor que nadie a Severus y se que es algo estrito… bueno tiene lo suyo, si no ¿Por qué su nombre?- y se rió.

-¿Por que lo dices¿De donde…no será motifago, cierto?-pregunto abriendo los ojos de una manera exagerada.

-No, eso quiero creer. Es mi padrino y lo aprecio, no es mala persona. Debe haberle pasado algo hoy para te hablara así.- le dijo abrazándola, sin antes asegurarse de que nadie los viera.

-Ven, debemos apurarnos para conseguir todos los ingredientes en menos de una semana o estaremos en problemas.- y escondiéndose detrás de una estatua le dio un beso. Tenerla una hora y media a su lado sin poder tocarla libremente, era lo peor que le podía pasar al Slytherin. Hermione le sonrió ampliamente y a Draco se le derritió el corazón. Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa…

-Vamos, aprovechemos la tarde para el castigo.-le dijo su novia.

-Ojala pudiéramos aprovecharla en otra cosa.-le respondió el chico, con una sonrisa seductora.

-Draco! Te prometo que cuando terminemos el castigo estaré contigo todo el tiempo posible. A demas, estando el castigo lo hago contigo, vamos a estar juntos todo el timepo a mas no poder. Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ganadora. A Draco le pudo esa sonrisa, como todo en la chica y le dijo:

-Esta bien, tienes razón.- y la volvió a abrazar.

-Perfecto!. Bueno veamos, para la poción necesitamos: crisopos, sanguijuelas, hierba de la sabiduría, centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio y piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana- al decir esto se le escapo una carcajada.

-Bueno, en el despacho de Snape están los ingredientes. Se la contraseña, pero es algo arriesgado.- dijo el amigo.

-¿No crees que en estos 6 año he roto suficientes reglas, como para entrar al despacho de un profesor sin problemas?- le dijo la castaña mirándolo cómplicemente.

-Bueno, si eso creo. Pero si nos llegan a atrapar…-

-Harry podría ayudarnos con eso. Tiene un par e cosas que estoy segura de que nos servirán.-

Fueron a la torre de Gryffindor y Draco quiso quedarse fuera, pero su novia lo obligo a entrar. Una vez dentro, la sala común era igual que la de Slytherin, solo que con otros colores y diferentes cuadros.

-Hermione¿Qué haces aquí, con él?- pregunto Harry, que estaba jugando al ajedrez con Ron, el cual estaba demasiado ocupado en ver que pieza movía, como para darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba allí.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Harry… ¿Podemos hablar? es para el castigo.-

-Si claro. He… Dra… Draco¿quisieras terminar el partido por mi?- pregunto el moreno, tratando de ser lo mas amable posible.

-Si claro Harry. Lo ganare.-

-No lo creo, Ron es realmente excelente en este juego. Pero tal vez tengas suerte.-

Ron, sin decir una sola palabra le indico a Malfoy que era su turno. Mientras ellos jugaban, Hermione hablaba con su otro amigo.

-Gracias por lo del partido, eso lo ayudara a llevarse mejor con Ron.- su amigo le sonrió y ella continuo. –Quería pedirte prestados por esta noche tu mapa y tu capa. Tenemos que entrar al despacho de Snape, ya sabes lo molesto que, si le pedimos los ingredientes seria capaz de desaprobarnos la materia y eso seria terrible para Draco y para mi, Harry, somos premios anuales.- su amigo la miro a los ojos y, por primera vez, hablo.

-Si entiendo Herms. Y claro que te presto lo que necesites. Veo que de verdad lo quieres, no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso, y aunque pudiera, si eso es lo que quieres, no lo haría. Eres como mi hermana Hermy, y quiero que estés bien, cada vez estoy mas seguro de que lo estarás con Malfoy… lo siento, Draco.- le sonrió y la abrazo. Le dio las cosas y le dijo que las tuviera todo el tiempo que lo necesite. Luego volvieron con los dos chicos y se encontraron con algo realmente increíble.

-¿Como lo hiciste? Eres muy bueno jugando.- decía cierto pelirrojo.

-Puedo darte la revancha cuando quieras, pero ahora debo cumplir un castigo.- y se rió.

-Claro, cuando quieras, Draco.- y Ron se sorprendió de si mismo. No parecía tan malo llevarse bien con Malfoy.

-Seguro… Ron.- y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Huau! Veo que vamos mejorando rápido. Me alegra que se lleven bien.- unas lagrimas, de emoción, se asomaron por sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa leoncita?- pregunto el slytherin, abrazando a su novia y acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Leoncita?- se burlaron Harry y Ron, a punto de estallar en risas.

-Si, desde que somos amigos le digo de esa manera. ¿Que tiene? Es una Gryffindor ¿no?- dijo serenamente, mirándolos como si fueran dos idiotas por preguntar eso.


	12. Capitulo 12

-Nada.- respondió Hermione.-Es que pensé que todo seria mas difícil. Que ustedes jamás se entenderían y que debería dejar a Harry y a Ron o a ti.- agregó la chica, son algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, las cuales desaparecieron ante el contacto de los dedos de Draco.

-Hermione, te dije todo estaría bien y que por ti, tus amigos y yo somos capaces de llevarnos bien y hasta jugar un partido de ajedrez. En el cual debo decir que fui el primero en ganarle a Ron… (N/a: no se mandaba la parte el chico, jeje, pero no importa, lo amo igual, ajaja)-dijo el slytherin, provocando risas de todos.

-Gracias chicos, los adoro, son los mejores!- dijo la gryffindor abrazando a sus tres chicos. Estos, a su vez, también la abrazaron. Tuvieron suerte de que nadie había entrado a la sala mientras ellos hacían eso, que sorpresita si eso pasaba, jaja.

-Bueno, ya son casi las 6 de la tarde yen dos horas es la cena. Draco, veamos si Snape esta en su despacho…- abrió el mapa y dijo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."- Ante la cara de admiración de su novio, apareció un mapa de todo el colegio, indicando donde estaba cada estudiante y donde. Buscaron el despacho del profesor y estaba vacío. Buscaron a Snape y estaba con Dumbledore. Imaginaron que estaban hablando así que se arriesgaron a ir a buscar los ingredientes.-"Travesura realizada."- y el mapa desapareció, dejando simplemente un pergamino sin rastros de nada.

-Bien vamos. Chau chicos.- y se despido de Harry y de Ron.

-Hasta luego Harry, Ron.- dijo el rubio respectivamente a los dos gryffindors.

-Esperen! Pónganse la capa y salgan detrás de nosotros. Así nadie los vera.- dijo Harry.

-Buena idea.- dijo Draco. Se metió debajo de la capa con su novia y desaparecieron. Harry y Ron salieron y detrás de ellos, los "invisibles".

-Hasta la cena chicos.-susurro Hermione y junto a su novio se dirigieron a resolver la primera parte de su castigo.

-Abre el mapa de nuevo Herms, así si alguien se acerca lo sabremos…- sugirió Draco, siempre susurrando para que nadie los escuchara.

-Claro.-y volvió a decir las palabras mágicas (jeje). –No hay nadie cerca. Entra tú, yo vigilo, cualquier cosa toco la puerta para que salgas¿si? -.

-Si.- Draco entro al despacho y antes que anda, dejó una nota en donde le decía a su padrino que le había sacado los elementos para la poción, sobre su escritorio. Se dirigió a un armario que había cerca y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de cajas con miles de pequeñas botellitas de vidrio, muy bonitas por cierto, que contenían diferentes ingredientes dentro. Draco buscó lo que necesitaba, pero no había terminado cuando tocaron la puerta. –No termine Hermione!- dijo algo desesperado. ¿Si no tenían todos los elementos como harían la poción?.

-Sal de ahí ahora!- le dijo su novia. Al ver que el chico no salía, entro y lo escondió debajo de capa. Se posicionaron cerca de la puerta para poder salir cuando el profesor entrara. Cuando esto ocurrió, Snape cerro de un portazo la puerta y no le do tiempo a los jóvenes de salir del lugar.

Draco y Hermione seguían a su profesor con la mirada. Parecía algo…¿triste?, no, no puede ser, se dijo la chica.

-Draco…- dijo Snape al ver la nota que su ahijado le había dejado.-No debí castigarlo, no había hecho nada malo…Y Granger tampoco. Igual, les será fácil hacer esa poción. La amiga de Potter ya la hizo cuando tenía doce años.- y se rió.

Los chicos no entendían que era lo que le pasaba a su profesor. Se sentía mal por haber castigado a unos estudiantes! Y hasta le daba la razón a Hermione, diciendo que no había hecho nada incorrecto, mas que responder a una pregunta!. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. En ese momento la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir y entro un elfo con una bandeja que tenia una cena. Parecía que Snape no iría a cenar al gran salón. Los chicos aprovecharon para salir y corrieron, se les hacia tarde para la cena. Tenían que ir a su torre a dejar los ingredientes y bajar. Hicieron eso y por suerte llegaron ocho y media. Draco se separó de su novia, no sin antes darle un beso que la dejo atontada y con ganas de mas, entro al gran salón y se junto con Zabbini y Pansy. Luego entro Hermione y se reunió con sus amigos.

-¿Consiguieron lo que necesitaban?- preguntó Harry. Ron, quien comía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, miraba a su amiga esperando la repuesta. La chica, mientras se servia un trozo de carne y papas, respondió.

-Si, va casi todo. Tenemos los crisopos, las sanguijuelas, la centinodia y piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana. Nos falta la hierba de la sabiduría y el polvo de cuerno de bicornio.- sus amigos la miraban preocupados. De donde sacarían los elementos restantes.-Snape no tiene estos últimos. Con Draco podemos conseguir la hierba en el bosque. Pero el polvo… no tenemos bicornios aquí.- dijo algo preocupada.

-Puedo preguntarle a Luna si tiene.- propuso Ron, algo sonrojado.-Ya saben, ella es de juntar esas cosas…- agrego rápidamente.

-Genial Ron, gracias por tu ayuda. Aunque¿podrías hacerlo mañana temprano? No tenemos mucho tiempo, cuanto antes mejor.-

-Claro!-dijo contento el pelirrojo. Hacia tiempo que no veía a la rubia.

-No saben lo que dijo Snape…- dijo la gryffindor y le contó a sus amigos lo que había escuchado. Los tres amigos opinaron sobre ese tema y los Harry y Hermione estallaron en risas cuando Ron empezó a imitar a Snape, haciendo que se ponía sentimental.

Luego se despidieron y Hermione se fue hacia su torre, pero antes de llegar, alguien

La abrazo por atrás y un aroma le inundo los sentidos.

-Te extrañe…- dijo el chico besando el cuello de la chica.

-Jaja, pero si nos separamos en la cena.- dijo Hermione, quien por supuesto ya sabia que era Draco el que estaba detrás suyo.

-Fue mucho tiempo. Seguro que tu no me extrañaste, estando con tus amiguitos.- le respondió seriamente su novio. Hermione se dio vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Puede ser que mi serpiente este celosa?- dijo divertida.

-¿Celoso¿yo? Eso quisieras leoncita.- y la besó robándole todo el aire, y mas, que la chica tenia dentro.

-Huau¿y eso por que fue? No es que no me aya gustado, pero me sorprendió.- dijo Hermione.

-Eres mi novia, tengo derecho a besarte cuando yo quiera. Y es mejor que te acostumbres porque querré besarte todo el tiempo.- dijo Draco con esa típica media sonrisa de los Malfoy, volviendo la besar.

-Por mi no hay problema pero si alguien nos ve y se lo cuanta a todo el mundo tendremos problemas.-

-Tienes razón, pero para que eso no pase, tenemos una torre a la que nadie mas que nosotros puede entrar.-

-Bueno… Harry, Ron y Ginny también pueden. Les dije la contraseña…- dijo tímidamente la chica.

-Esta bien, pero ellos son tus amigos y, aunque no lo creas, confío en ellos. Si quisieran delatarnos ya lo hubieran hecho.- dijo el slytherin pasivamente acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de la chica, mientras entraban a la torre.

Draco acariciaba de tal manera a Hermione, que ella sintió que moriría. Ante tal demostración de cariño no pudo evitar quede su boca escaparan tres simples, pero impactantes palabras.

-Te amo Draco…- cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho, el chico la miraba con una cara un tanto extraña. No se podía decir lo que quería expresar, alegría, cariño, sorpresa, amor… ¿decepción?.

-Yo… Yo… ¡Por Merlín¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- se pregunto el slytherin, triste por no poder decirle lo mismo a su novia. Lo sentía de verdad, sentía que la amaba mas que a su propia vida, y no podía decírselo. Simplemente no encontraba las palabras. Se separo de la chica y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el piso.

-¿Por qué, por qué…?- se decía a si mismo. –Quiero decirle que la amo, que me vuelve loco y no… no puedo!- grito enojado. Se sentía un miserable por poder decírselo, pero a la vez se sentía feliz por saber que la mujer a la que amaba le correspondía. Nunca había pensado que tan simples palabras podían ser tan potentes, y para él, tan difíciles de decir.

-¿Draco? Abre, por favor. Hablemos... no quiero dejar esto así… los siento se me escapo…- dijo Hermione sin saber que hacer. Al escuchar esto, el slytherin abrió la puerta.

-¿Se te escapo¿Te arrepientes de haberlo dicho¿No lo sientes realmente?- le pregunto decepcionado. Su corazón se había contraído al escuchar esas cosas.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que me arrepiento? Nunca podría hacerlo y nunca lo haré Draco. Te amo y si es necesario se lo voy a decir a todos, no me importa lo que diga tu padre ni el mismísimo Voldemort!- le dijo decididamente. El chico lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Miro a su novia a los ojos y le dijo:

-Lo siento…- y la abrazo, volcando en ese abraco casi todo su amor.

-No lo sientas, no has hecho nada malo. Te entiendo, no es fácil para ti, pero te voy a ayudar. Sé que también me quieres, no te sientas mal. Ya veras que lo lograras…- le dijo cariñosamente.

Draco no aguanto y la besó, ahora si, dándole todo su amor en ese beso y Hermione lo recibió.

-Gracias Hermione, te debo mi vida. Eres la primera persona que me entiende, la primera en la que puedo confiar… la primera que me quiere. Te quiero tanto… No! Mas que eso…¿me entiendes, verdad?- le dijo algo avergonzado.

-Claro que si Draco, ya te lo dije. Vamos, acompáñame esta noche…- al ver la cara se sorpresa de su novio dijo burlonamente.-Aunque si no quieres no te voy a obli…-

-Seria en verdad un idiota si no quisiera pasar todo el tiempo de mi vida a tu lado.- le dijo.

Hermione sintió derretirse. Draco era tan cariñoso y amoroso, cuando quería claro porque también podía ser lo contrario. Entraron en la habitación y Draco empezó a besar a su "leoncita" hasta que llegaron al borde la cama, en donde el chico la acostó tan delicadamente que parecía que Hermione era de porcelana. Luego la volvió a besar y la abrazo. Y así, entre besos y caricias se quedaron dormidas, con lo uniformes del colegio puestos y abrazados como si no quisieran soltarse por nada del mundo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en despertar. Admiro por unos minutos al ángel (N/a: quien negaría eso!? Quiero ir al cielo! jaja) que tenia a su lado. Le acaricio la cabellera rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual logro despertar al chico.

-Hola princesa.- y la beso el también en la mejilla, sacando de su dueña una sonrisa.

-Hola mi príncipe, jaja- le respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Qué le parece si bajamos al Gran salón, donde nos esperan unos plebeyos…?-

-Draco! jaja- rió Hermione al ver como llamaba a sus amigos.

-Bueno, bueno¿que te parece si bajamos a desayunar?- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Me parece una buena idea.-

Se levantaron, primero se ducho Hermione y luego Draco. Se cambiaron y bajaron.

-Hola "leoncita"- dijeron Harry y Ron riéndose, les resulta realmente gracioso ese apodo.

-He! Que solamente yo la puedo llamar así, par de plebeyos.- dijo el slytherin riéndose juntos a Hermione.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso…?- se preguntaron el moreno y el pelirrojo.

-Nada, solo es una chiste, jaja- dijo la gryffindor.

-¿Hablaste con Luna, Ron?- hablo nuevamente la chica, puesto que su novio se había ido a su mesa antes de levanta sospechas.

-No, lo haré después de desayunar.- dijo mientras se llenaba el plato de comida.

-Esta bien, si consigues el polvo avísame¿si? Después de desayunar voy a ir con él (le decían así cuando había mas gente adelante, y de esta manera pensaban que era alguno de sus amigos) al bosque a buscar la hierba (N/a¿no parece que van a buscar cocaína? Jaja, chiste, los dejo, sigan!)- dijo mordiendo una tostada con mermelada.

-Esta bien…me voy, Luna esta saliendo del salón.- dijo rápidamente y salio corriendo.

-Si ay algo… mejor dicho alguien que puede lograr que Ron deje de comer, ese alguien es Luna.- dijo Harry y se rió.

-Es verdad, jaja…-

En eso apareció Draco, quien, sin querer hacerlo, tuvo que tratar con desprecio a su novia.

-Vamos Granger, o desaprobaremos el castigo.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Hermione rió para sus adentros y se despidió de Harry, llevándose aun la tostada que no se había terminado.

Cuando salieron del colegio y fueron al bosque, donde ya no había nadie, Draco estallo y abrazo a la chica.

-Perdóname! No quería hablarte así es que estaban todos los de gryffindor delante y no podía… Perdón.- (N/a: se imaginan a Draco hablando así? Seria para matarse de risa, jaja, seria re loco!).

-Draco, lo se. Y tampoco me había enojado, que exagerado. Nunca podría enojarme contigo y menos por eso, tontito.- le dijo Hermione y lo beso, haciéndole entender que no era para tanto.- ¿No te sientes humillado de casi llorar por eso?- le dijo divertida su novia.

-Por ti soy capas de humillarme delante de todo el colegio y de mi padre.- le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias por ser así conmigo. Eres hermoso.- y lo volvió a besar.

-Lo se, gracias. Jajaja- Draco se reía de su propio ego, eso que tanto le reprochaba Hermione todo el tiempo, pero ya lo había dejado de hacer.

-Vamos.- dijeron los dos. El chico abrazó a su castañita por la cintura y ella hizo lo mismo. Juntos se adentraron en el bosque.

_Mientras, en uno de los pasillos del colegio…_

_¿Qué hago¿Le hablo o le dejo una nota? No eso seria muy tonto. Ron, anímate, no es lobo es Luna, una linda flor, tan delicada como la mismísima porcelana y… Bueno, deja de pensar en ella, tienes que ayudar a Hermione. Ve y dile hola, como si le hablaras a Ginny._

Tras ese debate en la cabeza del pelirrojo, éste se acerco a una rubia de 6º año y le toco el hombro.

-¡Hola Ron!- dijo Luna, dándolo un beso en la mejilla y regalándole la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

-Ho… Ho… Holaaa Luna.- le dijo con cara de típico enamorado, es decir, de bobo.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunto la chica.

-He… ¿qué?- le dijo, siempre olvidaba todo cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-Que qué es lo que necesitas Ron, jaja.- repitió divertida.

-Ha! He… lo que pasa es que Hermione fue castigada en la clase de pociones…-

-Seguro es otra de las de Snape.- dijo seriamente.

-Si, estoy tiene que hacer la poción multijugos, pero le faltan un par de ingredientes y queríamos saber si podrías ayudarnos.-

-En lo que este a mi alcance lo aré. Dime qué es lo que le falta.- agrego Luna.

_Que amable y tierna que es… Es perfecta, siempre dispuesta a ayudar._Pensó Ron morándola.

-¿Y? Créeme, no soy buena en adivinación Ron, así que tendrás que ayudarme para que yo pueda ayudar a Herms.- dijo la chica sonriendo nuevamente.

-Si, claro. Necesita polvo de cuerno de bicornio.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mmm… no recuerdo si tengo o no. Ven! Acompáñame a mi cuarto así me fijo.- le dijo Luna y le tendió su pequeña y pálida mano. Ron la tomo sintió una descarga eléctrica que se le espacio por todo el cuerpo, cosa que le gusto, y pensó que nunca había tocado nada más suave y tibio en su vida. Sí, Ronald Weasley estaba enamorado de nuestra querida Luna.

-Que linda que es…- se el escapo al chico pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa Ron?- le pregunto su amiga.

-Heee… tu mochila!- saltó sin saber que decir.

-Si! Es mi preferida, me regalo mi madre antes de que yo naciera.- dijo bajando la cabeza. No le gustaba mucho hablar de su madre, aunque siempre pensaba en ella. Sintió una presión n el pecho y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas salieran de sus claros ojos.

-Lo siento Luna… yo no quería.- le dijo y la abrazó. Sintió que no quería soltarse de ella nunca. Era tan pequeña y frágil que sintió miedo de romperla entre sus brazos. Para su alegría, la ravenclaw aceptó el abrazo y le respondió.

-No pasa nada Ron. Se que no querías hacerme esto, pero cada vez que hablo de ella, lloro. Lo siento, debo de parecerte una tonta.- dijo sollozando, en parte por su madre y en otra porque no le gustaba que Ron la viera así. El chico deshizo, a penas, el abrazo y con una de sus grandes manos, hizo que la chica levantara su bello rostro (N/a: perdón por los adjetivos pero creo que así queda un poco mejor, y demuestro lo que ronnie piensa de luna) y le dijo.

-Nunca pienses que te veo como una tonta Luna, nunca dejes que nadie lo piense puesto que no lo eres! Eres una "personita" hermosa, amistosa, ayudas a todos. Eres…- pero no quiso continuar.

-Gracias Ron. Eres mi mejor…- no sabia por qué, pero no quería decirle amigo. -Te quiero.- y lo brazo mas fuerte, dejando a un embobado, sorprendido y feliz Ron.

-Vamos, se nos hará tarde.- agrego Luna. Lo tomo de nuevo de la mano y ambos sintieron esa corriente, pero ninguno dijo nada.

_En el bosque._

-Draco, jaja, ya basta.- dijo Hermione entre besos.

-¿Por qué? Yo estoy muy bien.- le dijo el chico, y la siguió besando. Esa acción se había convertido en su droga. Sabia que si no besaba a la chica y solo a ella, moriría.

-Yo también Drac, pero tenemos que buscar mas hierba, no sabemos si nos alcanzara para dos calderos.- le insistió la chica, tratando de no entregarse al momento y olvidarse de la poción, de Snape, del colegio, de todo.

-Eso es lo de menos¿para que somos magos? Podemos multiplicarla, gracias a Merlín, esta hierba no pierde sus efectos al hechizarla.- le dijo, ahora besando el cuello de su novia.

-No… no sabia que eso se podía hacer… digo lo de que no perdía sus poderes…- le respondió entrecortadamente la chica. En ese momento Draco paro su actividad y la miro con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿De verdad?- le dijo burlonamente. –Huau! Tengo que anotar esta fecha y recordarla por el resto de mi vida, pasarla de generación en generación!-

-Que exagerado, no es para tanto.- le dijo sonriendo Hermione.

-Si lo es! Es la primera vez que descubro algo que mi ratoncita de biblioteca no sabia.- le dijo cariñosamente y le dio un profundo y calido beso.

-Gracias, ahora…- dijo mirando su reloj. –Ahora debemos volver! Faltan 20 minutos para clases!.-

-Ha! Como odio los horarios!- dijo Draco, abrazando a Hermione y empezando a caminar.

_En la torre de los ravenclaw. _

-Aquí esta!- grito Luna, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y un pequeño frasco con un polvo blanco que cambiaba de color según como le dará la luz.

-Perfecto, gracias Lun.- le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos y, tendiéndole la mano, agrego:-Faltan unos 10 minutos para clases y deberíamos bajar.-

-Claro.- respondió la rubia, guardo el frasquito en su mochila y tomo la mano de Ron, por tercera vez en el día, era todo un sueño…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aca termina el capitulo. Mañana o pasado subo otro. Espero no estar defraudandolos con la historia. No soy muy buena escibiendo, pero hago lo mejor. Espero que les guste.


	13. Capitulo 13

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a las aulas, alguien grito:

-Ron, Luna. Hola!-

-Hola Hermione!- dijeron ambos. 

-Hola Draco.- dijeron al ver al chico. Ya todos los amigos de Hermione sabían que ellos eran novios; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville. E cambio, ningún slytherin sabia nada a excepción de Blaise, el mejor amigo de Draco, que prometió no decir nada, ni a Pansy y cumplió con su palabra.

-Hola Luna, Ron- respondió el chico con una sonrisa. 

-Toma Herms, esto te va a servir, me dijo Ron que lo necesitabas.- y le entregó el frasquito.

-Ho! Gracias Luna, y perdón por usártelo. Te prometo que te lo devolveré.- le dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, en el bosque cerca de mi casa hay bicornios y se encuentra mucho polvo. En mi cuarto tengo una reserva.- dijo mirando a todos sus amigos, con una amplia sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso creo que no será necesario. Pero de verdad te lo agradezco Luni, no sabes cuanto nos ayudaste!.-

-De nada, ahora vayamos a clases, se hace tarde.- le dio un abrazo a Draco, otro a Hermione y a Ron le dio eso y un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Luna.- y miro como se alejaba. 

-Creo que por aquí hay demasiado amor guardado Herms¿que tal si nos vamos antes de explote y nos ahogue?- dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

-Si vamos, jajaja-dijo a carcajadas Hermione.

-No es…! Bueno si es verdad, pero no me animo. No es tan fácil, tu deberías saberlo.- le dijo el gryffindor al slytherin.

-Lo se, pero yo tengo a la persona que amo a mi lado gracias a que ella me ayudo a saber que podía confiar en ella. Pero créeme Ron, Luna ya te esta ayudando, es hora de actúes. A demás tu te criaste rodeado de amor, debes saber lo que es, no como yo, que tarde en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Hermione. – hablo el rubio, abrazando y mirando a su novia.-No te estas arriesgando, ya la tienes en l palma de la mano¿o no viste como te sonreía y te miraba?- agregó, mirando al pelirrojo con cara de saber mil y un cosas sobre el asunto.

-Ho Draco! Que lindo todo lo que dijiste.- dijo Hermione y beso a su novio, quien le respondió con todas las ganas.

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí que se quieren! Ahora vamos que tenemos dos minutos para ir a clases. Si llegamos tarde, Snape nos desaprobara a todos.- dijo Ron, comenzando a caminar. El slytherin y la gryffindor se separaron para entrar al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, separados. 

-Hoy veremos…- comenzó el profesor. Hermione lo miraba y escribía rápidamente los apuntes de la clase, los cuales seguramente irían a parar a las manos de Harry y de Ron, mientras unos ojos grises, fríos para todos y calidos para ella, la miraban disimuladamente.

Al terminar la clase, el profesor le llamo la atención a Draco y le pidió que se quedara. Por acto reflejo, Hermione se dio vuelta y le dedico una mirada de preocupación antes de salir del aula.

-¿Qué pasa padrino?- pregunto el chico sentándose del otro lado del escritorio.

-Quería preguntarte que estas escondiendo.- le dijo Severus.

-Nada¿que puedo estar haciendo?- pregunto él como si nada.

-No se… algún noviazgo ¿tal vez? Vamos Draco, no le contare a nadie, te quiero como si fieras mi propio hijo y que no confíes en mi no me gusta para nada.- le dijo a su ahijado, mirándolo con cariño. En verdad Snape, después de todo, era una persona como cualquier otra y tenia sentimientos y quería de verdad al chico. También era verdad que no le contaría a nadie, y eso incluía a Lucius y al Señor Tenebroso. Aunque nadie casi nadie lo sabia, solo una persona más a parte de él, Severus no le tenia afecto ni respeto al padre de Draco.

-Bueno, si prometes no decirle a nadie telo diré.-

-Te lo prometo Draco, no seria capaz de defraudarte, nunca lo he hecho.- le dijo seriamente su padrino.

-Esta, en ese caso…Estoy saliendo con Hermione.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de felicidad, de poder compartir con alguien as eso que tanto guardaba.

-Huau! Draco, sabes el riesgo que corre ella verdad, si tu padre se entera…-

-Pero no lo hará, al menos no hasta que yo este preparado, me lo prometiste Severus.-

-Si, esta bien. ¿Y la quieres de verdad o solo estas jugando con ella?- 

-La amo. Solo que no se como decírselo, nunca he demostrado cariño a nadie, ella es la primera. Me siento mal por eso, tengo miedo de que se aleje de mi y estar solo de nuevo.- dijo Draco en un tono triste.

A Snape le impacto la declaración del chico, aunque sabia lo decía.

-Solo díselo y si ella en verdad te quiere, no tendrá problema en esperarte Draco. No creo que Granger sea una de esas personas.- le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo se. Ella ya me dijo lo que siente por mi…- sonrió al recordar ese momento.- y me dijo que me ayudaría. Es tan buena, se arregla con cosas simples, es amable, cariñosa, dulce… Es hermosa, inteligente, es perfecta.- dijo el chico imaginándose en su cabeza a Hermione.

-Que bueno que estés feliz Draco. Ahora creo ella debe estar preocupada, ve, no la hagas esperar.- se paro y le dio un ligero abrazo a su ahijado.

-Gracias padrino.- dijo el chico y se fue.

Desde entonces, en las clases de pociones, Snape "castigaba" a los gryffindors cambiándolos de lugar, y siempre juntaba a Draco con Hermione, sabiendo que el chico se lo agradecería y al menos así prestaría mas atención en clase en vez de ver a la chica todo el tiempo.

Hermione se sorprendió al notar que el profesor no había tomado mal la noticia, y empezó a no odiarlo tanto. 

Ya había pasado una semana, y la poción estaba en reposo, mientras en la clase de pociones un profesor de pelo color brea daba las notas de los exámenes grupales.

-Finalmente: Granger y Malfoy, Sobresaliente. Pueden retirarse. Todos los que tuvieron de supera las expectativas para abajo (que era todo el resto de la clase) quédense a rendir de nuevo, a ver si de una vez por todas se dan cuenta que son magos!- dijo algo serio Snape. Antes de que Draco llegara a la puerta le dijo.

-Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, lleva la poción a mi despacho y que Granger te acompañe.- y le lanzo una mirada cómplice.

-¿Qué estas tramando Severus?- se dijo le chico en voz baja mientras salía del aula.

-¡Que bueno, tenemos toda la clase libre, podemos hacer lo que queramos!- dijo Hermione saltando y dando por los pasillos.

-Si, pero rimero tenemos que llevar la poción al despacho de Snape, me lo pidió. ¿Vamos?- le dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Claro.-

Una vez que llegaron, dejaron los calderos arriba de una mesa de trabajo que había cerca. Hermione, por su lado, se dedico a mirar las pociones que tenia el profesor.

-Huau! Nunca había oído de estas… tal vez sean pociones realizadas con magia negra…- dijo dejando de lado su admiración hacia el profesor.

-No, mi padrino solo usa magia negra cuando lo necesita y no tiene otra salida. A demás, esta dentro del colegio, no es capaz de hacer algo así Hermione, lo conozco.- le dijo a su novia abrazándola por atrás.

-Mira!- grito ella señalando un frasco.

-¿Que?- pregunto el slytherin.

-Es amortentia… Jajaja! Se la confiscaron a Romilda! Jajaja, de nuevo!- dijo la chica estallando en carcajadas.

-¿Cómo de nuevo?- preguntó Draco tomando el frasco.

-El año pasado, quiso hacer que Harry la ingiriera por medio de unos bombones, pero Ron comió uno, y fue Harry lo llevo con Slughorn para que le diera un antídoto o algo y Ron casi muere por la bebida…- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Ha! si! conozco esa historia, y luego Harry uso un bezoar para salvarlo ¿no?- dijo sonriente.

-Si, que bueno que se dio cuenta, si no…- dijo Hermione tristemente, tratando de imaginar como seria todo sin Ron, pero era imposible. 

-Hey, tranquila, no te pongas mal, Ron esta aquí con nosotros. Y lo seguirá, desde que le gane, no moriría por nada del mundo antes de la revancha, créeme.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, sonriéndole.

-Jaja, tiene razón. En verdad esta algo preocupado, nunca, nadie le había ganado. Jaja- dijo la chica.

-Yo no soy nadie.- dijo sin poder evitarlo.

-Draco! Jaja! Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso.- dijo la chica saliéndose del abrazo que le estaba dando el chico y agarrando el frasco con amortentia.

-Lo siento…¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunto.

-¿Que¿Hueles algo Draco?- dijo dándose vuelta y mostrando el frasco destapado.

-¿Qué hueles tu?- pregunto el chico, en base de respuesta.

-Yo pregunte…aa, de todos modos tú ganaras. Huelo…- dijo inhalando el aroma que salía de la botellita.-Huelo a menta, palos de escobas y colonia…- dijo firmemente.

-¿En serio?- Draco tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en verdad se sentía feliz, nunca había sentido eso. Su corazón se había inflado y sabia que nadie borraría esa expendida sonrisa de su cara.

-Ahora es tu turno…- dijo algo insegura la chica. Tenía miedo de que Draco oliera algo que no fuera ella.

-Está bien. Huelo: a campo, flores silvestres, miel…- la miro y siguió.-Pergaminos y tinta.- dijo contento. Había olido exactamente lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué lloras leoncita?- le dijo Draco, dejando la poción y abrazando a Hermione, quien tenia lagrimas en su cara. Pero eran provocadas por la emoción.

-Me… Me… oliste a mi- le dijo entrecortadamente al chico mirándolo a los hermosos ojos grises que tenia.

-Claro¿Qué querías que oliera¿El horrendo perfume de Pansy? Jajaja, no gracias, paso.- le dijo tiernamente.

-¿En verdad no me mientes?- le dijo Hermione, entre la felicidad plena y le terror.

-No seria capaz Herms, si quieres puedes usar veritaserum, mi padrino tiene que tener un poco…- pero fue callado por un beso, al cual, obviamente, respondió.

-¿En verdad me amas?- pregunto nuevamente la chica con una sonrisa en la cara.

En repuesta, Draco la beso como nunca la había besado, demostrándole así lo mucho que la amaba. Cuando se separaron, Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, procesando lo que había pasado.

-¿Aún lo dudas?- pregunto el chico abrazándola por la cintura.

-No.- y respondió al abrazo.

-Por esto quería Severus que viniéramos. Sabía que pasaría.- dijo el slytherin.

-No lo creo! Huau! Snape ayudando en el amor, que cosa mas… linda. Cada vez lo quiero mas.- dijo la chica tiernamente.

-Que bueno, porque lo quiero como a un padre que nunca tuve. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, me llevaba los laboratorios en miniatura ara hacer pociones. Y destrozaba todo y juntos lo arreglábamos antes de que mi mama se diera cuenta. Esos si que eran buenos tiempos…- dijo Draco melancólicamente.

-Vamos Drac¿me acompañas a as cocinas a buscar algo de comida? Así después comemos en el parque¿Qué te parece? Ya que todos están en clases...- dijo Hermione, dándole pequeños besos en toda la cara a su novio.

-Esta bien, vamos.-

-Hola!- dijo una tercera voz.

Los dos magos sintieron que el mundo se les venia encima, si los descubrían seria su fin… Draco se dio vuelta y agradeció lo que veía.

-Severus… hacia tiempo que no oía ese "hola" tan simpático, casi nos matas del susto.- dijo el chico, acercándose al profesor. Hermione se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-Hola Granger.- dijo educadamente Snape.

-Hermione profesor, me llamo Hermione.- le dijo con cariño.

-Esta bien Hermione, puedes decirme Severus si quieres.-

-Esta bien.-

-Gracias…- dijo Draco. –En verdad no se como agradecértelo.- le dijo abrazando a su padrino.

-De nada Draco, quise ayudarte y veo que resulto.- dijo sonriendo. A Hermione se le izo raro ver a su profesor de esa manera. Parecía tan normal, tan bueno y cariñoso que nadie se creería lo diferente que era en clases. 

-Veo que en verdad se quieren. Draco, Hermione, saben que pueden confiar en mi. Tal vez a ti- dijo tomando la mano de Hermione, la cual se quedo sorprendida por esa acción.- para ti sea difícil hacerlo, pero créeme que no diré nada si quieren contarme algo. No muchos deben saber este secreto, y se que quisieran que no fuera eso, un secreto. Se que les encantaría que todo el mundo lo sepa, pero es arriesgado.- termino de decir Snape y se puso a buscar unos papeles..

-Gracias por todo, de verdad.- dijo la leona.

-Bueno, será mejor vayan a utilizar este tiempo libre que tienen, yo debo seguir con 1 hora de clase con esos… estudiantes, si se les puede decir así. Ha! Y, Draco, hoy iré a ver a tu madre, a ver si necesita algo. Al volver te cuento como anda todo por la Mansión Malfoy.- dijo y desapareció del despacho.

-¿Ese fue Snape?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, Herms. Ese es el Snape que yo conozco de pequeño.- dijo Draco y después beso a la chica.

-No vallamos a comer…- dijo el chico besando el cuello de su novia.

-Esta bien, pero salgamos de aquí, puede entrar algún profesor o algún estudiante buscando a Snape.- dijo la chica entrecortadamente.

-Como quieras, mi leoncita.- la beso una vez mas y se dirigieron a la torre.

Ya habían terminado con los horarios escolares y tenían aproximadamente una hora antes de la cena. Harry y Ron estaban buscando a Neville para pedirle ayuda en herbologia, ya que Hermione los había ayudado en todas las otras materias y querían dejarla en paz por un rato.

-Neville¡Por fin te encontramos!- grito Ron corriendo hacia el chico, seguido por Harry.

-Hola chicos¿que necesitan?- pregunto Nev.

-Queríamos pedirte los apuntes de las clases de herbologia, ya sabes, no teníamos pergaminos y no pudimos copiar…- dijo riéndose Ron.

-Si, si claro. Aquí los tengo…- dijo el chico buscando en su mochila. En eso se le callo una carta. Harry la levanto y se la dio, pero no pudo resistirse a ver quien se la mandaba (N/a: que metiche! Quien lo llamo? jaja), leyó y decía.

"_De: Parvati_

_Para: Neville"_

-Ten Neville, u olvidaras que tienes cita con una de las gemelas.- dijo riéndose Harry.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Harry. Yo no te digo cobarde por no decirle a Ginny que la quieres.- dijo sin mas Neville.

-¿Tanto se nota?- pregunto un Harry preocupado.

-Si, mucho.- dijeron Ron y Neville al unísono. 

-¿Qué tienes que hacer con Parvati?- pregunto Harry para cambiar de tema.

-Bueno…verán… es una linda chica, simpática, divertida…- empezó a decir Neville, pero fue interrumpido por Ron:

-¿La quieres, verdad?- 

-Si. Desde quinto que la quiero. Es tan buena conmigo, quiero invitarla a salir, pero no se… ¿y si me rechaza?- pregunto el chico, preocupado.

-Bueno, Ginny hablo conmigo de eso, y me dijo algo que te serviría. Pero mejor descúbrelo tu mismo e invítala. Creo que este año el amor nos afecto a todos, jaja- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Si, eso parece.- dijo Harry. 

-Bueno, voy a buscar a Parvati, adiós!- grito Neville, mientras corría en dirección hacia el parque.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer unas copias de estos apuntes y dárselos a todo el curso…- dijo el moreno.

-Es mejor que los vendamos, luego le damos a Nev un porcentaje.- dijo Ron, sonriendo, por su gran idea.

-Si! Vamos…- dijo Harry riéndose junto a su amigo.

_Mientras, en los terrenos del colegio…_

-Hola Parvati- dijo tímidamente un chico.

-Hola Nev!- dijo abrazando al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando como resultado, a un Neville completamente rojo.-Y ya te dije que llamaras Parv o como quieras, no me gusta que me llame por mi nombre completo.- le dijo, deshaciendo el abrazo y se sentó en un tronco que había cerca.-Ven.-

-Si…- dijo Neville sentándose al lado de la chica.

-¿Te llego la carta? Quería hablarte personalmente pero no te encontraba por ningún lado.- dijo la gryffindor.

-Si, me llego, no te preocupes. Quería citarte para pedirte perdón de la otra vez que te deje sola haciendo el trabajo…- repuso el chico, bajando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada Nev! El trabajo estaba casi terminado, y lo habías hecho casi todo tu solo, no me sentí mal en poder hacer algo yo. Y sobre que te fuiste, no me molesto, te vi algo alterado y me preocupe, eso fue todo.- 

-Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo, siento que sierre te decepciono y tu me sigues tratando como si nada.- 

-Es porque eres mi amigo, y no me gustaría perderte por una tonta pelea.- le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-Yo… Yo…- el gryffindor no sabia que decir. Recordó las palabras de Ron, y se arriesgo. –Yo quería decirte que te aprecio mucho Parvati…-

-Nev! Que te dije… esta bien continua.-

-Lo siento, Parv. Yo te… te quiero.- soltó el chico confiando en su amigo.

-Ho Neville! Yo…- quiso decir la chica pero fue interrumpida.

-Perdón, no quiero que te sientas presionada…- pero fue le chico el que fue interrumpido, pero no por las palabras de su amiga, si no por su boca. Se besaron pensando, ambos, que era el mejor beso del mundo. Parvati estaba que estallaba de alegría. Se separaron y se miraron unos instantes sin decirse nada.

-Yo también te quiero Nev.-

-Parv, yo quería pedirte…- entrelazo sus manos con las de la chica y sintió que moriría ante el contacto de tanta suavidad y calidez. La miro a los ojos y agrego:-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si, Nev, claro que quiero!- y lo abrazo y beso de nuevo. Neville sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba al saber que no era rechazado. Y así, juntos, fueron a cenar al gran salón, para contarles a todos la buena nueva.

-Que bueno chicos! Felicitaciones!- grito Hermione abrazando al chico y a la chica a la vez.-Que alegría me da que por fin estén juntos.-

-¿Ya sabias…?- empezó a decir Ron.

-Claro, se notaba a leguas, a parte, Parv y yo somos amigas, que mas puedo decir, ajaja.- dijo la castaña sonriendo con su amiga.

Estaban ablando animadamente hasta que una vos los interrumpió.

-Granger, sea tan amble de seguirme, tenemos que hablar sobre el castigo.- dijo Snape, quien iba acompañado de Draco.

-Si, claro- dijo. –Nos vemos mañana chicos!- agrego y se fue.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente al despacho de Snape, él hablo.

-Bueno, iba a contarle a Draco como esta su madre y me pidió que tu estuvieras presente. Aprovechando que ambos están aquí, les cuento que ya no seguirán con el castigo. No hicieron nada malo, quería pedirles disculpas.-

-Todo esta bien Pro… Severus- dijo Herms, regalándole una sonrisa al mismo mientras abrazaba a Draco, quien le daba un beso en el cabello.

-Gracias.-

-¿Y¿Cómo esta mi madre?- pregunto el chico sin soltar a Hermione.

-Bueno, tuvo un pleito con tu padre…- dijo el profesor y comenzó a contar lo sucedido.

/FLASHBACK/

Toc-toc-toc.

Se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa se levanto del sillón y fue a abrir la puerta, ya no tenían empleados, Lucius los había despedido a todos.

-Hola Narcissa.- 

-Hola Severus!- dijo la mujer y abrazo al profesor. De un segundo a otro, la chica se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro del mismo.

-¿Qué paso Narcissa? Cuéntame lo que pasa, por favor…- le dijo Snape, acariciando el rubio cabello de la mujer. Esta, sin soltarlo, lo dirigió dentro de la mansión.

Una vez en la sala de estar, se sentaron en un sillón.

-Severus… Ya no quiero estar aquí, Lucius es demasiado cruel, ya no lo puedo tolerar!- dijo Cissy entre hipos debido al llanto.

-Narcissa, ya sabias que esto pasaría cuando te casaste con él. Sabias que era mortifago y uno de los mas leales al Señor Oscuro sin importar nada. ¿Esta aquí?- pregunto Severus tomando su varita.

-No, no esta. Salio a una reunión de Mortífagos. Ya casi ni lo veo, pero cuando lo hago no hacemos mas que pelear.- dijo la mujer aun llorando.

-Lo siento, te pido que tengas paciencia, solo un poco mas. No puedo sacarte de aquí así sin mas. Tenemos que planear algo¿donde vivirás después?- le dijo Severus mirándola a los ojos, lo mataba verla llorar y mas por ese idiota de Malfoy.

-Contigo…no se! En cualquier lugar, pero no puedo estar un minuto mas aquí, moriré si lo hago…- dijo Narcissa, estaba deprimida, no sabia como escapar, sabia que su marido la buscaría hasta encontrarla y matarla.

-No lo se…- pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Automáticamente se separo de la mujer y la escondió de tras de si, saco su varita y apunto hacia adelante.

-Ya… Jo!jo! Miren quien esta de visita! Severus¿Qué haces aquí y con mi esposa detrás tuyo? Ven aquí Narcissa.- le ordeno Lucius.

-No Malfoy, ya fue suficiente, ella se ira de aquí.-

-Deja Snape, tiene razón, mi lugar es a su lado.- Cissy se apartó del profesor quien la seguía con a mirada y se puso al lado de su marido.

-Así es, muy bien.- dijo el rubio.

-Deja de tratarla así como si fuera un animal, es tu esposa! La madre de tu hijo!- le grito Snape.

-Quien? Draco! Por Merlín, sale con esa mugrosa sangre sucia. Ya ni me importa lo que haga, esta desheredado y le arruinare la vida de todos modos, lo obligaré a ser mortifago, se que sufrirá. Él es como la debilucha de su madre, no le gusta torturar y matar personas. No sabe que el mundo es únicamente para personas como nosotros, con honor y sangre de la más pura realeza corriendo por nuestras venas.- dijo el mago alzando su varita.

-Claro que Draco no es como tú, el es buena persona. Ahora, deja a Narcissa en paz…- dijo nuevamente Severus, rojo de la ira.

-Claro que la dejare en paz.- con esto le dio a su esposa un golpe con su bastón y la dejo inconsciente a su lado.

-¿Cómo pudiste¿Quién te crees?- le dijo el profesor pensando que hechizo le lanzaría primero.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder Snape dijo:

-Antidesparicion!- y con esto evito que su contrincante pudiera desaparecerse en cualquier momento.

-Muy astuto Severus, no pensé que serias capaz de lanzar un hechizo.- le dijo burlonamente.

-Bueno, ya ves que puedo. Cuando salga de aquí con Narcissa le contare a Dumbledore lo que hiciste.-

-Nadie sabrá nada Severus, esto es un secreto ente los dos, nadie sabrá que Narcissa desapreció, si eso llega a pasar, ni nada. Un secreto- dijo Malfoy.

-Ya que será un secreto… ¡Fidelius!- dijo Severus.

-No!- pero ya era tarde, el hechizo lo había alcanzado.-Debo aceptar que hoy estas con tus mejores ideas.-

-¿Por qué no atacas malfoy?- dijo desconcertado Snape.

-Porque no lo necesito. Saldrás perdiendo de todo esto Severus, ya lo veras.- le respondió pacíficamente Lucius.

-Desmaius!- dijo le profesor y su oponente salio disparado hacia atrás, el cual se paro rápidamente y dijo:

-Cru…-

-Expilarmus!- dijo rápidamente Snape, interrumpiendo el hechizo, pero no logro desarmar a Malfoy.

-Con que quieres jugar¿no Severus? Creo que ya estamos grandes para eso…- 

-Si, tienes razón. Flipendo!- y le lanzo uno de los sillones a Lucius, pero este lo esquivo ágilmente.

-Incárcero-

-Impedimenta!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Los hechizos chocaron, sin hacer fusión. Snape incremento la fuerza en el hechizo, pero no lograba nada, puesto que Malfoy también lo hacia y estaban siempre en la misma. Con su cabeza a punto estallar de tanto pensar Snape se arriesgo a cortar su hechizo. Rogándole suerte a Merlín, dijo:

-Incendio!- fue el primer hechizo corto, rápido de pronunciar y eficaz que se le ocurrió.

Al rubio mago se le empezó a prender fuego la túnica y antes de poder Aguamenti, Snape fue mas rápido.

-Expelliarmus!- esta vez logrando desarmas a su oponente, el cual cayo al piso debido a la potencia del hechizo.

-Accio varita!- agrego el profesor. Ya teniendo el "arma" del otro mago en su mano, se le acercó y le dijo:

-¿Quién sale perdiendo de todo esto Lucius? No creo que sea yo…- le dijo victoriosamente.

-Por favor Severus, ni si quiera me vas a matar!- le dijo Malfoy.

-Claro que no! No soy un asesino, no aun… Pero quédate tranquilo, la muerte es algo demasiado ligero para ti, te mereces sufrir de verdad, como decías hace un rato y te juro que lo harás¡Pretificus totalum!- y el rubio se quedo duro como piedra.

-Bien, ahora si vamos a jugar un poco…- dijo, sin olvidar a Narcissa, pero primero tenia que hacer un par de cosas con su esposo…

/FIN DE FLASHBACK/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Espero que les este gustando el fic. Todavia queda mucho! Jaja. Tampoco tanto, ero ahy para rato. Voy a hacer un poco mas largos los capitulos. Bueno... gracias a los que dejan reviews, a los que leen, y alos que emagregan a sus favotitos. De verdad gracias. Mañana, o a mas tardar pasado, subo otro cap. Chau! 


	14. Capitulo 14

-Luego le borre esa pelea de la memoria, ahora sus recuerdos llegan hasta cuando entra a su casa. Tu madre esta aquí en el colegio y esta bien, después podrás ir a verla. Tu padre… Según Dumbledore, había que dejarlo, y así fue; ya estaba bien con borrarle la memoria, pero es probable que en un futuro venga al colegio en busca de Narcissa.- dijo el profesor terminando con el relato.

-Gracias padrino, salvaste a mi madre. Gracias.-

-De nada Draco, sabes que los quiero, a ti y a tu madre, son como mi propia familia…- dijo en una voz apenas audible.

-Herms, ¿me acompañas a ver a mi madre? Así de paso te conoce.- le dijo Draco a su novia, tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole.

-Claro que si, encantada.- dijo ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi día, iré a descansar si me lo permiten.-

-Claro Severus!- dijeron los jóvenes saliendo del despacho después de averiguar en que parte del castillo estaba Cissy.

-Aquí es Herms.-

-Lo se… pero ¿y si ella tampoco esta de acuerdo con lo nuestro?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Ella te aceptara, en realidad nunca le importo el tema de la sangre, si a eso te refieres, ya sabes que estaba "presionada" por mi padre.- le dijo Draco acariciando su mejilla.

-Esta bien, pero primero entra tu.-

-No, no, mi leoncita entrara conmigo, a mi lado.- y la beso.

-Esta bien, vamos.- dijo la castaña.

Entraron al cuarto y vieron a Narcissa, sentada en una silla leyendo un libro.

-Hola madre.- dijo Draco a una distancia considerable de su madre.

-Hola hijo!- dijo la mujer, se paro y abrazo a su hijo y lo llenó de besos como si la vida dependiera de ello. –Que bueno que estas bien, pensé que tu padre te había hecho daño, no te veo desde hace tanto tiempo.-

-Si, lo se… y te pido disculpas, no quería ver a mi padre y nunca fui a casa.- dijo Draco.

-Esta bien hijo, no pasa nada…- miro a Hermione y le tomo la mano. –Así que tu eres Hermione. Draco me contó de ti a través de cartas.- le dijo con una sonrisa y rápidamente agrego.-Las cuales quemaba apenas las leía, para que Lucius no se enterara, no se como lo hizo, lo siento tanto.- y una lagrima corrió por su rostro.

-Todo está bien señora Malfoy…-

-No me llames así por favor, dime Narcissa.-

-Esta bien Narcissa, no pasa nada. Ya esta a salvo en el colegio. Severus nos contó todo, y espero que usted esté de acuerdo en contar conmigo para lo que necesite.- le dijo amablemente Hermione.

-Eres tal y como Draco me contó, eres encantadora. Me alegro que estén juntos.- le dijo Cissy sinceramente a la chica abrazándola. Draco estaba feliz de saber que ambas se llevarían bien, por como habían comenzado.

Se quedaron hablando durante un buen rato y luego se despidieron. Antes de que se fueran, Narcissa le pidió a Hermione que los dejara unos minutos a solas. Ella asintió y le dijo a Draco que lo esperaría en la torre.

-¿Que pasa madre?- pregunto el chico.

-Nada malo hijo, solo quería decirte que se nota que amas a esa chica y que ella es realmente perfecta sin importar la sangre, eso ya lo sabes bien. Y quería darte esto.- y le dio un bello anillo de oro con una esmeralda redonda en el centro.-Perteneció a mi familia durante generaciones y ahora te toca a ti tenerlo y dárselo la persona que ames, la cual creo que ya apareció.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo Draco.

-Gracias madre.-

-De nada Draco, ahora puedes ir con Hermione.-

-Si, claro. Adiós.- el slytherin le dio un beso a su madre y fue a la torre.

-¡Draco!- y lo beso con todo su amor y ternura al mismo tiempo. Draco deseo congelar el tiempo y que esos minutos nunca acabaran. Hermione estaba radiante, su cara estaba tan iluminada que era difícil verla directamente (N/a: metáfora, tampoco era para tanto, jaja). Draco sonrió y la abrazo con cariño. La amaba tanto.

-Le caigo bien a tu madre, le agrado Draco! No me odia! Jajaja.- dijo Hermione que no paraba de sonreír, dar vuelta y altar como una chiquilina por toda la sala.

-Si Herms, te quiere. Yo te dije que le agradarías, a parte es imposible no quererte, hasta Severus lo acepto.- redijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba pequeños besos por todo el cuello y la cara.

-Si, estoy tan contenta. Te quiero tanto Draco.- le dijo mientras lo besaba.

-¿Ahora me quieres? ¿No era otra cosa…?- le dijo le chico fingiendo estar enojado. Nunca podría enojarse con esa chica, le era sencillamente imposible.

-Pensé que te hacia sentir mal que te lo dijera…- le dijo Hermione.

-Cómo podría molestarme que me digas que me amas!- le parecía tonto que Herms pensara eso.-¿A ti te molestaría que te dijera que te amo?!- estallo Draco.

Hermione se quedo paralizada, se lo había dicho… Tras pensar lo que había dicho, el chico también se dio cuenta.

-Dilo de nuevo… por favor.- le pidió la castaña abrazando a su novio y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba rápidamente.

El slytherin se sentía tan feliz, que le fue fácil repetir lo que había dicho.

-Te amo Hermione..- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura nuevamente y acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

Hermione levanto la cara y lo miro a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa y unas lagrimas de alegría asomando por sus ojos.

-De nuevo…- le dijo.

Draco se acerco al oído de Hermione y le dijo suavemente:

-Te amo, te amo, te amo y nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo.- y le mordió seductoramente el lóbulo.

-Y yo nunca de escucharlo, También te amo Draco. Te amo tanto…- le dijo mientras el chico seguía besándola, prendiendo una chispa que se iba convirtiendo en un fuego cada vez mas grande e indomable.

-Te amo, no sabes cuanto…- le susurraba Draco a medida que la llevaba a su cuarto y la besaba con un amor inimaginable. Esa noche, en esa habitación, se amaron. Draco no podía creer que se podía ser tan feliz, pensó que en cualquier momento explotaría. Hermione pensaba lo mismo, sabia que sus padres ya no estaban y eso nunca lo olvidaría, pero estando con Draco, ya no sufría, estaba contenta a su lado. Se besaron y se abrazaron.

-Te amo.- se dijeron por ultima vez, en ese día claro, y se entregaron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, él fue el primero en despertar. Acaricio con su pulgar la espalda desnuda de Hermione y la dio un suave beso en la frente. Ella, entre sueños, se abrazo mas a Draco y se acomodo en su pecho. Él miro la hora, era temprano, las 7 de la mañana, y era sábado. Le dio un beso mas a la chica y se quedo mirándola embobado, sin poder creer que esa personita podía ser de él, completamente. Luego de tres horas, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, para toparse con los del slytherin.

-Hola leona.- le dijo el chico acercándola mas hacia él.

-Hola…- dijo media dormida. -¿Por qué me dijiste leona?- pregunto al darse cuenta de la sutil diferenta.

-Después de lo de anoche, dejaste de ser leoncita. Pero si prefieres…-

-No, esta bien, me gusta.- y lo beso.

-Que buena forma de empezar el día…- dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados saboreando el beso que había recibido.

-Por mi…- en eso un ruido la interrumpió.

-Es una lechuza. ¿Por qué siempre llegan en los momentos menos deseados? Parece a propósito.- se quejo el rubio. Tomo su varita y abrió la ventana con un hechizo pata que el ave pudiera entrar. 

-Es para ti…- dijo Draco.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, tapando con la sabana de seda verde y leyó la carta.

-Es de mi tía. Quiere que valla a visitarla en las vacaciones.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿He iras?- pregunto su novio.

-Si, claro. Siempre y cuando me acompañes.- dejo la carta en el piso y volvió a los fuertes brazos de Draco.

-Si, me encantaría, pero no se si me aceptaran. A parte no se vivir como muggle.- le dijo, no quería hablar de eso, pero igual lo hizo. 

-No es tan difícil, a parte seremos mayores de edad y podremos usar nuestras varitas cuando no nos vean. Será divertido.- dijo acariciando con la punta de sus dedos el pecho del rubio.

-Esta bien… Accio pantalón.- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué pa…?-

-Shuu…- le dijo y le dio un beso, el cual profundizo cada vez mas, hasta que se separaron en busca de aire. Mientras Hermione se recuperaba, Draco busco algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. De pronto dejo de buscar y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Hermione… Ayer mi mama me di esto.- y le mostró el anillo. La chica lo vio y se llevo las manos a la boca, era precioso.-Estuvo por generaciones en su familia, y ahora me toca tenerlo a mi, y yo quiero dártelo a ti.- le dijo mirándola alo ojos mientras tomaba una de sus anos y le ponía el anillo. Estaba hecho a medida, al ser mágico se adaptaba al dedo de su dueño.

-Draco, es hermoso. Pero es tuyo, no creo que…- pero fue callada por los labios de su chico.

-Por favor, acéptalo. Así cada vez que lo veas recordaras este momento y también todo lo que te amo.- le pidió Draco poniendo cara de perrito bajo la lluvia.

-Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que no necesito un anillo para recordar que me amas. Y lo que paso anoche, nada ni nadie me hará olvidarlo.-

-Lo se, pero quiero que lo lleves, quiero que todos los chicos, cundo te ven por lo hermosa que eres, vean el anillo y sepan que tienes dueño Hermione. Porque eres mía, y yo soy tuyo.- le dijo besándola.

-Si, Draco. Soy tuya y tu me perteneces… Así será siempre.- le dijo.

-Si, así será.- la abrazo y sintió un escalofrió al sentir su piel rozando con la de la leona.

-Vamos a bañarnos, así bajamos a desayunar.-

-No… si bajamos todo terminara, no podré tenerte cerca mió, no podré acariciarte ni abrazarte o besarte.-

-Lo se… pero no podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas aquí dentro.-

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Draco, sonriendo, pero al ver la cara de su novia, desistió.-Lo se, esta bien, pero te bañas conmigo.- agrego con un tono seductor.

-¿Quién dijo que no?- se levantaron, se ducharon y se cambiaron. Hermione se puso unos jeans oscuros y una remera blanca con un fino bordado el las mangas, y una chaleco tejido color rosa pálido arriba. Draco también se puso jeans y una remera negra, algo ajustada, logrando marcar sus músculos. Hermione, al verlo vestido con ropa muggle, sintió desfallecer. Estaba tan hermoso, con su sedoso pelo despeinado, cayéndole sobre la frente. Parecía una mezcla entre diablo y ángel, que hacia babear a cualquier chica. La gryffindor sonrió al pensar esto y saber que él ya tenia dueña.

-¿Vamos leona? Tengo hambre.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Si yo también.- y fueron juntos hasta la puerta de la torre. Allí, Draco le dio un súper beso, el cual ninguno de los olvidaría, hasta volver a encontrarse y darse otro mejor. 

Se separaron y Draco sintió un vacío, al igual que Hermione, por estar lejos el uno del otro. Desayunaron, cada uno por su lado y cuando terminaron, Dumbledore los cito.

-Siento interrumpir su sábado tan temprano, pero creo que les tengo una buena noticia.- dijo el director sonriendo.

-¿Qué noticia?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes a la vez.

-Bueno, en realidad son dos. La primera, que Lucius Malfoy esta en Azkaban y la segunda, que tienen la completa libertad, si quieren, de contar a todos su relación.- 

Al escuchar eso, Draco tomo a Hermione de la mano y salio del despacho gritando.

-Gracias Dumbledore!-

El slytherin se dirigió nuevamente hacia el gran salón, el cual por fortuna, estaba lleno de estudiantes, de todos los cursos.

Entraron de la mano, corriendo y Draco se subió a una de las mesas, la de gryffindor.

Hermione le miro con cara de interés y el chico la ayudo a subirse también, junto a él. Todos los miraban y no entendían nada.

Draco tomo su varita y, apuntando a su cuello, dijo:

-Sonorus!- y su vos se elevo como si estuviera usando un micrófono.

-Por favor, todos, préstenme mucha atención!- dijo con una impecable sonrisa en la cara.-Hoy tengo el honor de anunciarles que: AMO A HERMIONE JANE GRANGER.- dijo decididamente.-Si, a la mas hermosa bruja que tengo a mi lado, la amo y es mía.- dicho esto la beso frente a todo el colegio. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Puesto que por ruido acudieron los profesor y hasta Pomfrey. Los amigos de Hermione, y Blaise, quienes sabían de la relación, miraban la escena felices por sus amigos. Pero determinada slytherin de cabello corto y negro, miraba a la pareja maldiciéndolos una y otra vez, deseándoles todas las desgracias del mundo. Porque sí, Draco Malfoy le había roto el corazón, sin saberlo ni importarle, a Pansy Parkinson. 

Los profesores, los que no sabían nada, estaban maravillados. Una gryffindor y un slytherin, rompiendo todas las murallas de los prejuicios y prohibiciones que se había levantado durante décadas, todo por amor. Y claro, que Draco y Hermione, ahora si, no podían ser mas felices. Ya todo estaba hecho. Eran libre de demostrarse cariño por los pasillos, sin temer que nadie los vea. O irse a buscar después de cada clase para ir a pasear por los terrenos o para ir a comer. Eran libres de estar juntos, y eso era genial (N/a: mi palabra, jeje). Cuando terminaron de besarse bajaron. Casi todos abrazaron a Hermione. Algunas chicas no, ya que Draco era su "esclavo". Blaise abrazó a Draco y lo felicito. Lo mismo hicieron varios slytherin, pero eran la minoría. Luego también fue abrazado por todos los de gryffindor. Tras las felicitaciones, abrazos, aplausos y demás, Hermione invito al chico a que se quedara con ellos en su mesa.

-Claro, ¿porque no?- dijo felizmente.

Charlaron todos con todos, sin importarle los colores de sus uniformes ni e donde venían. Los profesores también se acercaron y los felicitaron por tal declaración. Hermione pensó que eso era mejor que ganarse un premio, de hecho había ganado al chico mas guapo de todo le colegio, y lo amaba y sabia que el también la amaba. Sonrieron todos juntos y disfrutaron cada minuto de cada día. Así fue durante una semana. Era un día soleado, viernes por la tarde. Draco y Hermione estaban en su refugio (N/a: el árbol, ¿se acuerdan?) hablando placidamente. Parv y Nev estaban en un estanque viendo plantas acuáticas para pasar el tiempo. Por otro lado había una reunión de estudio, si se puede llamar así, la cual involucraba a Ginny, Luna, Harry y Ron. Estaban haciendo sus tareas cuando Luna pego un grito.

-¿Qué te paso Luna?- salto preocupado el pelirrojo, acercándose a la chica.

-Me corte con el borde de la hoja del libro (N/a: que dolor! Odio cuando me pasa eso).- dijo como si no fuera nada.

-Pero Lun, estas sangrando, vamos al baño!- le dijo Ron, tomando por la otra mano, mientras con su pañuelo envolvía el dedo lastimado.

-No era para tanto…- se quejó Ginny, al ver salir corriendo a su hermano con la rubia a la rastra.

-Bueno, se preocupa por ella, eso es todo.- le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. La chica se perdió en ese mar color esmeralda durante unos segundos, antes de bajar nuevamente y seguir con su tarea, cosa que imito Harry.

_En el baño._

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto Ron a una rubia que lo miraba a sus profundos ojos azules.

-No, casi nada. Solo siento como bombea la sangre en ese punto exacto de mi dedo. Es gracioso, parecen cosquillas.- dijo Luna, riéndose inocentemente.

-Que bueno…-

-Ron, solo me corte, nada mas.-

-Bueno, no se… podría haber sido peor.-

-Pero no lo fue, ya relájate. Es mas, creo que ya casi no sangra.- le dijo la chica

Para calmarlo.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices.-

_**En la biblioteca.**_

**-Pero por mas preocupado que esté, era solo un corte.- decía ginny.**

-Bueno, ya sabes como es Ron cuando esta…- pero Harry paro de hablar cuando se dio cuanta de que lo había hecho de mas.

-Cuando esta ¿que? No será que Ron gusta de Luna!- casi grito Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Shhh!! Cállate, se supone que es un "secreto".-

-Por eso pone esa cara cada vez que la ve, ajaja. Cuando Luna se entere…-

-No, no se lo puedes decir Ginny, aunque se note, no se lo digas. No quiero discutir con Ron por eso, ¿si?- 

-Si, esta bien.- dijo la pelirroja de mala gana.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto?- se preguntaron.

_En los pasillos que llevan hacia la biblioteca._

-Ron, estaba pensando en ir de paseo.- saco el tema la rubia.

-¿De paseo? Falta bastante para las vacaciones de verano Lun.- dijo riendo el chico.

-No! Algún día de estos, por el parque… Espera! ¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo la chica mirando hacia todas partes.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ron.

-El torposoplo… Debe de andar por aquí…-

-No Lun, no escuche nada. Vamos la enfermería antes de que se te infecte al herida.-

-No. Estoy, bien, vamos nos antes de que nos ataquen!- dijo la chica y empezó a correr en dirección a los terrenos.

-No! Luna! ¿Qué haces?- gritaba Ron, mientras la seguía.

-Ven Ron!- decía alegremente la rubia.

Corrió, seguida por el pelirrojo, el cual al ver a donde se dirigía su amiga, empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Cuando llegaron al borde del bosque prohibido, Luna se detuvo y Ron le dijo:

-¿No piensas entrar ahí, verdad?- le dijo preocupado.

-No lo pienso, lo hago…- dijo adentrándose al bosque.

-No…Ven aquí Luna!- le grito, mientras veía como la chica se alejaba cada ves mas de él.

-No Ron, no voy a ir.-

-Que terca que es…- dijo el chico y fue corriendo a juntarse con la chica.

-Jaja, me gusta este lugar…- le decía Luna.

-Bueno, digamos que yo lo conozco y no me agrada tanto como a ti.- decía Ron, con su varita en la mano, preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Vamos por allí.-

-No Luna, ya para por favor, no sabes las clases de criaturas que hay aquí dentro.- le dijo el pelirrojo quieto en un lugar. Luna se le acercó, entrelazo una de sus manos con la del chico, le sonrió y le dijo:

-Vamos Ron, solo un rato mas.-

-Esta bien, pero en cinco minutos volvemos.-

Caminaron, el bosque era oscuro, aunque estaban a plena luz del día. Todos los árboles eran iguales y había ramas esparcidas por el piso, que al pisarlas hacían un ruido aterrador para Ron. Recordó su llegada al colegio en segundo curso y un escalofríos le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sabia que había crecido y que tenia una varita entera en su mano, pero tenia miedo de que si algo llegaba a pasar, de no ser tan valiente como para proteger a Luna, y temía que algo le pasara. Podría seguir oscureciendo su mente de tales pensamientos durante un largo, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?!- le dijo levantado su varita, mientras decía lumus.

-Vi… Vi algo enorme por allí.- dijo señalando hacia delante. Unos segundos en un silencio de muerte y después, nadie supo de donde, apareció una gran bestia, terrorífica, a la cual Ron le temía, y mucho…

-Acromántula…- dijo en un susurro.

-Ron, es enorme…- decía la ravenclaw tomando el brazo libre del chico y estrujando como eso la haría desaparecer del lugar y salvarla de esa araña gigante que cada vez estaba mas cerca.

-Luna… ponte detrás de mi y ve alejándote…- pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por su amiga.

-No Ron, confío en ti…- y apretó, si era posible, aun mas el brazo del chico. Ron sintió como un calor extraño envolvía su corazón y le daba fuerzas…Valentía, digna de todo un gryffindor.

Cuando Ron supo que la araña ya esta lo suficientemente cerca, alzo su varita y grito:

-¡Rictusempra!- y la araña salio volando hacia atrás. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Ron agarro la mano de Luna y corriendo salieron del bosque. Una ves en los santos y sin peligros terrenos del colegio, Ron agarro a luna por los hombros y le dijo firmemente.

-¡No debes entrar nunca sola a esos lugares!-

-Pero no estaba sola Ron, estaba contigo.- le dijo serenamente sin importarle los gritos del chico. Al escuchar esto, el pelirrojo se puso colorado casi como su pelo. Soltó a la chica y le pidió disculpas por haberle gritado.

-No pasa nada. Estabas nervioso, se que no te gustan las arañas y yo te lleve a enfrentarte a una enorme.- respondió Luna osando su mano en el hombro del chico dándole ánimos.

-Esta bien, fue mi culpa, no debí dejarte entrar.- se culpaba el chico.-Mira si te pasaba algo… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti Luna…?- dijo en un murmuro.

-No lo se, y no lo sabrás nunca Ron,- mientras le decía esto tomaba entre sus manos, el rostro del pelirrojo, que aun esta sonrojado.-Porque siempre estaré a tu lado.- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Ron nado en el celeste mar de los ojos de su amiga y al escuchar las palabras de la misma, su corazón le dio un vuelco. Le estaba diciendo que nunca lo dejaría solo, que ella siempre estaría. Tenerla tan cerca no le favorecía la situación. Podía sentir el aliento de la chica chocando contra el suyo, haciendo fusión. Sin poder soportarlo más, Ron redujo a cero la poca distancia que había entre los dos y unió sus labios con los rosados de Luna. Fue un simple roce, del cual el chico no se atrevía a profundizar. Sintió el calor de los labios de la chica y jugo con ellos unos minutos, los cuales la chica creyó estar tocando el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Se separaron juntando sus frentes y aun ambos con los ojos cerrados, Ron abrazo a su… ¿Novia?, y le susurro en el oído.

-Te quiero, Luna.-

-Yo también te quiero Ron.- y esta vez fue ella la que lo besó. Ron disfruto de ese beso como si fuera el último, sabiendo que no eso no era verdad, y poco a poco lo fue profundizando, explorando la boca de la chica y abrazándola con todo su amor. Pasado un rato, volvieron a separarse, pero en búsqueda de aire. 

-Luna, yo quería decirte que de verdad te quiero y no estoy mintiéndote.-

-Lo se Ron, no serias capaza de jugar conmigo o de lastimarme, te conozco demasiado.- dijo la rubia regalando una sincera sonrisa.

-Que bueno que confíes en mi. Y también quería decirte si…-

-Si, quiero.- dijo la chica como si nada, interrumpiendo al chico.

-¿Cómo…?- quiso decir Ron, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

-Me pedirías que fuera tu novia y yo digo que si.- y lo beso de nuevo.

-Gracias, pero quiero hacerte igual la pregunta, lo necesito.- le dijo algo avergonzado por su objeción.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora no tendrás la presión de saber si te diré que si o que no.- y sonrió divertida mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Si, es verdad. Luna, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta vez, obtuvo por respuesta una lagrima de emoción por parte de la chica y un beso mas, antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca.

_Al mismo tiempo en la biblioteca…_

-¿Por qué se están tardando tanto?- pregunto Ginny.

-No lo se… tal vez fueron a la enfermería.- dijo sin dejar de hacer sus deberes.

-O tal vez Ron se la esta comiendo a besos, jaja- 

Harry levanto la vista y dijo:

-Que graciosa. No creo que se lo haya dicho.-

-¿Apostamos? 10 galleons a que si se lo dijo.- dijo la pelirroja estirando su mano para hacer el trato. Harry lo pensó mejor y propuso.

-15 a que se lo dijo y la beso.- la chica asintió y entrelazaron sus manos en señal de respuesta. Sin decir nada, ambos jóvenes sintieron ese ya conocido cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo al hacerlo. Se soltaron rápidamente y Harry se quedo mirando a la chica.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo a Ginny.

-Ya la hiciste Harry.- respondió y se rió.

-Hablo en serio Ginebra.-

-Huau! Ginebra… Debe ser serio el asunto.- le dijo mirándolo.

-No tanto. ¿Puedo o no?-

-Claro.-

-¿Estas de novia?- pregunto el chico con un interés disimulado.

Ginny se pregunto por qué Harry le haría esa pregunta. Tras pensarlo bien respondió.

-Si.- y justo en ese momento llegaron Ron y Luna de la mano.

-Hola chicos.- dijeron ambos sonriendo.

-Hola- dijeron el moreno y la pelirroja sin mucho ánimo. La nueva pareja ignoro esto y prosiguió.

-Luna y yo somos novios.- dijo Ron y beso a su novia.

-Me debes 15 galleons Ginn.- dijo Harry de mal humor. No esperaba que SU pelirroja estuviera con otro, pero después de todo era su culpa por no decirle la verdad.

-¿Que?- pregunto Luna sin entender a que se refería Harry.

-Nada. Felicitaciones!- dijo Ginny dándole un beso a su hermano y otro a su amiga. Junto sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca, no sin antes pedirle a Luna que la acompañara. Ésta se despidió de su novio y salió del lugar con su amiga.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Ron a Harry.

-No lo se…- dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿Y a ti?-

-Tu hermana tiene novio…-

-¡¿Que?!- grito el pelirrojo sin recordar que estaban en la biblioteca, por lo que la bibliotecaria le llamo severamente la atención. Mientras los dos amigos hablaban al respecto, en el cuarto de Luna y Ginny había problemas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer!?- dijo desesperada la pelirroja.

-No lo se Ginn, tu solita te metiste en la boca del lobo. Tenemos que hacer lago y rápido. Lo que no entiendo es como pudiste decirle eso.-

-Se lo dije para darle celos, y ahora tengo que encontrar un novio antes de que se cuenta que era mentira.- dijo nuevamente la weasley, tomando su cara entre sus manos.

-Eso no será tan difícil, hay muchos chicos detrás de ti. Tienes que buscar a alguien que esté más o menos a la altura de Harry, quien ahora debe estar esparcido por el piso como un helado a pleno sol, por tu tonta idea.- le dijo Luna seriamente a su amiga. Y tenía razón.

-Es verdad! Se que cometí un error, pero no puedo ir y decirle que todo fue mentira.-

-¿Por qué no? Eso seria lo mejor. Sabes que no esta bien mentir Ginny.-

-Lo se, pero quedare como una tonta…-

-Eso es preferible antes de que quedar como una mentirosa de cuarta.- 

Hola! Queria decirles que tube problema con Internet y no pude subir antes. Gracias por los reviews, de verdad, me alegra que les guste el fic. Besos! Pasado mañana subo de nuevo. 


	15. Capitulo 15

-Ya entendí Luna, gracias por tu apoyo!! Solo quiero que se anime a decirme que me quiere, y si para eso tengo que mentirle, lo haré. No parece que fuera de Gryffindor, ese estúpido gorro debería jubilarse.- al decir eso, ella y su amiga, empezaron a reírse sin control.

-Esta bien, te ayudare. Vamos a buscar a Hermione, ella sabe mas de chicos, ve muchos en sus rondas.-

Salieron de la torre y buscaron a la castaña hasta que la vieron paseando felizmente, abrazada a Draco, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del mismo.

-Hola chicas!- dijo ella al verlas.

-Hola Herms, necesitamos tu ayuda.- dijeron las dos al unísono.

La castaña miro a su novio quien le dijo:

-No negare que no quiero que te vallas, pero Ginny parece algo desesperada y no me gustaría dejarla por ahí sola.- le dio un beso y agrego:-Te veo en la torre, te amo.- y dejo que la chica se fuera con sus amigas.

-Se ve que Draco que te quiere de verdad.- dijo Ginny en tono soñador.

-Si, ya me dijo que ama y me lo dice todo el tiempo, jaja, como si lo fuera a olvidar.- dijo recordando al chico en su mente.

-Herms, Ginn se metió en un problemita y necesitamos que nos ayudes a resolverlo.- dijo Luna. La castaña sintió y le contaron todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué!? Ginebra Weasley ¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirle de esa manera a Harry?- le dijo Hermione muy enojada. Se sentía apenada por su mejor amigo, no podía ni imaginarse como estaría en esos momentos.

-Ya te lo dije, le daré celos para que se anime a declarase, eso es todo…-

-Eso es todo?! Estas loca?! Pobre Harry…iré a…-

-No! No puedes decirle nada y tenemos que encontrar un novio antes de que todo se arruine!- al detuvo Ginny.

-Ya lo arruinaste mintiendo Ginn, espero que sepas el error que cometiste al mentirle a Harry.- la pelirroja asintió y Hermione siguió.-Esta bien, creo que el mas indicado es McMillan. Es alto, de pelo negro y ojos claros, y es de Hufflepuff. Bueno, iré a buscarlo, espérenme aquí, en unos minutos vuelvo.- la chica dio media vuelta y fue a buscar al futuro "novio".

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y Herms no volvía, la torre estaba lejos… Cierta rubia y pelirroja estaban paseándose de una lado a otro del pasillo. En ese momento dos amigos aparecieron por una esquina. Las chicas los vieron como se acercaban y se ponían cada vez mas nerviosas.

-Hola amor!- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Luna y se abalanzo hacia Ron, mientras Harry miraba a Ginny con una mirada triste. Cuando dejaron de besarse Ron abrazo a Luna por la cintura y se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Desde cuando tienes novio?- le dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Te pedí explicaciones sobre lo de Lun? No! Así que déjame en paz ¿si?-

-No! Responde!- le grito Ron.

-Ya Ron, déjala, ella.-

-Por favor no te metas Luna, este tema es entre mi hermana y yo, y en todo caso también Harry.- le dijo suavemente a su novia, no quería pelear con ella.

-Te equivocas! Yo también estoy en esto.- dijo la rubia, y soltándose del abrazo de su novio se puso al lado de su amiga. Mientras esto pasaba, Hermione y "el elegido" (N/a: jeje, me pareció gracioso). La chica iba adelante y al llegar a la esquina y ver que la situación empujó al chico hacia la pared y le contó todo. Le dijo que si queria ayudar a Ginny y él acepto. Conocía a la pelirroja de los bailes de fin de año del colegio y le había caído bien.

-De acuerdo, tienes que FINGIR ser el novio de Ginny, y si te preguntan, lo son hace… una semana.- dijo Hermione.

-Esta bien, lo haré. ¿Podré besarla?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si, y de hecho será lo primero que hagas cuando la veas.- le dio la chica.

-Ron deja de gritarle a Luna!- dijo Ginny.

-Ella sabia todo y no me lo dijo!-

-Nunca pregustaste.- respondió la pelirroja por su amiga. Ante todo la discusión Harry no habría la boca ni para respirar.

-Por que no nos lo presentaste? O tal vez es todo mentira! Si eso es, eres una mentirosa Ginebra!- grito enojado. Cuando Hermione lo hoyo empujó nuevamente a McMillan para que entrara en acción. De esta manera apareció en el extremo del pasillo, no muy lejos de la "reunión".

-No soy una mentirosa! Es mas, ahí esta!- le grito la pelirroja a su hermano señalando al chico. Corrió hacia él y le dio un beso, el cual fue correspondido.

Listo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Harry pensó que tirarse de la torre más alta del colegio y ver como se acercaba cada vez mas hacia el piso y hacia su propia muerte seria mil veces mejor que ver a la chica que amaba besuqueándose con otro. Una mueca de desprecio se apodero de su cara y sintió su corazón encogerse como una pasa de uva. Quería ir darle su merecido a ese tal McMillan por estar tocar a su…

Momento, Ginny nunca había sido nada de Harry, a excepción de su amiga, pero por eso no tenia derecho de decirle con quien estar y con quien no. Se sintió mas deprimido aun, si es que eso era posible. Ron no podía creer lo que veía, no era mentira, su hermana tenia novio. Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que si su amigo seguía viendo esa "aterradora" escena se moriría.

-Ginny ¿podrías tener un poco de… respeto?- le grito a su hermana señalando a Harry sin que este se diera cuenta. Y la palabra que iba a usar no era respeto si no mas bien, compasión.

-Si, lo siento. ¿Ahora me creen?- dijo acercándose con su nuevo novio.

-Si, te creo.- le dijo su hermano, mirándola con decepción. El pensaba que su hermana sabia lo que Harry sentía por ella y que esperaría a que se lo dijera. Pero parecía no ser tan así.

-Chicos! ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- entro Hermione en la "obra", su papel de salvadora le estaba saliendo genial.

-Nada Herms, es que tengo novio y Ronald no me creía.-

-Que bien por ti.- le respondió Hermione, ahí no podía actuar lo mejor que podía, se sentía mal por su amigo y estaba mintiendo, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba metida en toda esa farsa y rogaba porque todo saliera según el plan, cosa que, por la cara de Harry, mas que celos, sentía ganas de ahorcarse.

-Lo siento, no he terminado mi redacción para pociones.- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny.-Felicidades.- y se fue con la cabeza gacha, como quien pierde una batalla. Pero eso había sido, una batalla, ni si quiera peleada. Al pensar en esto, Harry sonrió levemente. Lucharía por Ginny, y hasta que no estuviera con él, la querrá no habría terminado. Con una pequeña luz de esperanza fue a su cuarto a terminar de hacer las tareas y poder pensar en como ganarse a la chica.

Cuando Ron se fue a buscar a su amigo, no sin antes despedirse de Luna y haberle pedido perdon por haberle gritado, Ginny se separo de Ernie y le agradecio a él y a Hermione.

-Si, esta bien, pero no cuentes mas conmigo para esto, ¿si? Ya no quiero engañar a Harry.- dijo la castaña y se despidio de todos para volver con Draco.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al gran salon?- dijo Earnie.

-Solo es para darle celos a Harry por si no te diste cuenta.-

-Si, lo se. Pero es mejor si nos ven juntos. Si no sera como un noviazgo a escondidas, y no seria muy creible.-

-Tienes raon, vamos, pero yo decido cuando me besas.- le dijo seriamente.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- y dejaron sola a Luna, la cual fue hacia el invernadero en busca de Neville y Parvati.

En la torre de premios anuales.

-Lo siento Draco, es que paso algo realmente largo de explicar.- le dijo dandole un beso al chico.

-Esta bien, ya me lo contaras mas tarde. Ahora quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido- le dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba y la besaba cariñosamente.

-Mmm… me parece una buena idea.- dijo acariciando con sus manos el sedoso pelo de su novio.

Mientras en la torre de los gryffindor.

-Lo siento Harry, pensé que todo era mentira.- le dijo Ron a su amigo.

-No tienes la culpa de nada Ron, en todo caso es mía, debía haberle dicho todo antes, para que esto no pasara. Pero no quedara así.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que tu hermana se enterara de lo que siento por ella y le haré darse cuenta de que ella también me ama y la haré rendirse ante mis pies.- dijo seriamente.

-Perdón, ¿estoy hablando con mi amigo Harry o con el antiguo Malfoy?- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

-Soy yo Ron, Harry. Pero solo que hora tengo bien en claro cual es mi objetivo. Voy a ver donde esta tu hermana.- dijo saliendo de la torre, dejando a un sorprendido Ronald.

Harry estaba por los pasillos buscando a la pelirroja, hasta que la encontró. Esta a unos diez metros de su novio y miraba a todas partes, como buscando algo que finalmente encontró. La chica se acerco a McMillan y le dio un suave beso. Harry sintió como su sangre hervía al verla abrazada a ese tipo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de un importante detalle. Se dirigió a caminar por todo el colegio, pensando mas estrategias para su primer ataque.

Ya eran las 6 cuando un grupo de dos parejas y un solitario se dirigían hacia el gran salón en busca de comida antes de la cena. Una vez allí, todos se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor, la cual estaba casi vacía. A excepción de otra pareja a parte de ellos, la de Ginny y Ernie, la cual al ver que sus amigos llegaban, se acercaron mas y se dieron un pequeño beso, lo cual Harry no paso por alto. Miro de reojo a la pareja durante la hora que estuvieron allí y se dio cuenta que cada vez que la chica veía que él la miaba, besaba, acariciaba o abrazaba a su novio, solo cuando él la miraba. Al percatarse de eso, Harry se dio cuenta de que era lo que Ginny quería, provocar celos en él, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin despedirse ni nada, se levanto y salio del salón. Cuando desapareció, Ginny se acerco a sus amigos y les preguntó como estaba Harry, y todos dijeron que destrozado, menos Ron, quien se quedo callado. La chica estaba algo preocupada por Harry, pero no se dejo vencer y continuo con su plan.

Asi, entre besos, mentiras y miradas, paso casi una semana más. Era viernes por la mañana y Ginny decidió cambiar su look para llamar mas la atención de Harry. Pidió ayuda a La vender, quien sabia mucho a cerca del tema. Cuando terminaron la nueva Ginny tenia un flequillo hacia el lado derecho de la cara y caía sobre su rostro, tapando su ojo del mismo lado, y tenia rulos en la cabellera.. Se había maquillado, no mucho, se había delineado los ojos y se había puesto brillo en los labios, no le gustaba pintarse demasiado. Se puso el informe escolar y bajó a tomar el desayuno. Cuando llego muchas miradas se posaron sobre ella, pero solo le importo una, la cual no estaba entre la multitud. Con ocas ganas saludo a McMillan y se fue a desayunar. Pasaron las 8 horas de clases y Ginny no había ni oído hablar de Harry. Trato de encontrarlo al salir de su ultima materia, pero no lo encontró. Se recargo sobre una pared y cerro los ojos pensando en donde se habría metido Harry. Hacia una semana él la buscaba a ella, peor ahora era al revés. Se l ocurrió ir al campo de Quidditch, pero estaba demasiado lejos…Pensó que podía hacer, pero se vio interrumpid por una vos.

-¿Me buscabas?-

La chica abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con lo que buscaba, pero estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Yo? Ja! Eso quisieras Harry- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Mmm… no lo creo. Ya te busqué demasiado Ginebra, y se lo que tramas. Créeme, no ganas nada engañándome…- le dijo mientras la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared. La chica quiso salir por los costados, pero se encontró encarcelada entre los brazos de Harry.

-¿No? Creo recordar que no te gusto mucho la idea cuando te dije que estaba de novia.- le dijo la chica algo nerviosa, pero sin hacerlo notar.

-Eso es verdad, siendo mi amiga y la hermana de mi mejor migo, me preocupe al penar que podrías estar con alguien que no adecuado para ti.- hu… golpe bajo para Ginny, "amiga", sintió como se hundía cada vez en su propio agujero.

-¿Alguien para mi? ¿Y tu sabes quien es el indicado? O creerás que eres tu…- le dijo la pelirroja, riéndose de lado. Harry se acerco aun mas a la chica presionando su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-No me provoque Ginny…- le dijo el chico. Estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban al pronunciar las palabras. Ginny cerro los ojos ante esa sensación y deseo mas que nada en todo el mundo que Harry la besara. Podía sentir su tibio aliento golpear sobre su boca y eso le gustaba.

-¿Por qué Ginn? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- le preguntó el gryffindor y antes de que ella pudiera responder sintió una corriente de aire contra ella. Abrió los ojos y vio como Harry se alejaba por el pasillo. Se sentó en el piso y trato de procesar todo lo que había pasado. Ahora Harry sabia lo que ella y él no hacia nada, excepto hacerse buscar. Él también estaba jugando. Ahora uno mas en el tablero y eso complicaba las cosas. Ese día ninguno de los fue visto en la cena. Estaban cada uno en su habitación, esperando que el otro reacciones. Pero nada.

Al día siguiente Ginny decidió no buscar mas a Harry. No podía rebajarse hasta ese nivel, era demasiada. Ella había iniciado todo y ahora "la victima" la manejaba. Tenia que seguir saliendo con el Huff y ser mas provocativa, si no conseguiría nada. Tras la advertencia de Harry, la cual le importo pero la dejo de lado por un tiempo, la chica pensaba en el mas de lo que lo hacia antes, punto para Harry. Eso era lo que él quería, atormentar la mente de la pelirroja hasta volverla loca, y eso no estaba siendo tan difícil. No le dijo a nadie de su plan, pero todos sus amigos lo veían ahora con una extraña sonrisa todos los días. Ron y Hermione pensaron que había encontrado algo para olvidarse de Ginny, pero estaban equivocados. Ron estaba casi todo el tiempo con Harry y seguía siendo el normal, a excepción por esas salidas sospechosas que hacia tan repentinamente (N/a: esas salidas son cuando va a ver a Ginn.), y pensó que había conocido a otra chica. Pero siempre volvía tan rápido que no era posible. Sus amigos también se dieron cuenta de que ya no le afectaba para nada el tema del noviazgo de la chica, y les pareció algo bueno, antes parecía irse a suicidar de un segundo a otro. Entre el grupo decidieron ir a pasear una rato por Hogsmade, pero terminaron yendo solo tres parejas, La de Ron, Herms y Nev. Ginny y Harry se quedaron. Hermione se fue abrazada a Draco, quien todo el tiempo al miraba como si tuviera entre sus brazos el mas precioso diamante que pudiera existir, y a Hermione la derretía esa mirada. Todo estaba tan perfecto para esa pareja, que parecía imposible que fuera verdad. Al salir, ninguno de los dos escucho a una lechuza que se posaba en la ventana de la habitación de Draco. La relación de Ron y Luna era graciosa, cada vez que se separaban parecía la obra de Romeo y Julieta, y el chico se quedaba mirándola hasta que ya no podía verla mas, pero todo estaba bien para ellos, se querían y eso era o que les importaba. Y Parvati y Neville también, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que a la chica se le había pegado la pasión por las plantas mágicas. Cuando todos se fueron, Harry empezó a seguir a Ginny, bajo la capa de invisibilidad para que no lo viera. Ese día la chica estaba especialmente linda. Tenia su nuevo look acompañado de una remera color crema sin mangas y un jean, color marrón claro, ajustado. Caminaba con una felina y Harry estaba empezando a impacientarse. Tenerla tan cerca y ni siquiera poder saludarla como lo hacia antes, o reírse con ella, lo mataba. Tenia que ser severo y frió con ella. No podía demostrar debilidad, y no lo haría. Salio de sus pensamientos al ver que Ginny se acercaba a su novio. La chica miro hacia todas partes y espero unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Hola Ginny!-dijo el chico y se acercó a besarla pero ella lo aparto.

-Ya sabes que no Ernie. Ya te lo dije.- le respondió la chica.

-¿Que te pasa? Desde ayer por la tarde que estas así de rara. Se supone que somos novios.- le dijo el moreno mientras Harry se preguntaba porque el "se supone".

-Si, y lo somos, solo que… estoy cansada, ayer me quede hasta tarde estudiando.- le dijo en tono sin ánimos.

-Hoy estas muy bonita.- le dijo el chico para cambiar de tema y abrazo por la cintura a Ginny. Harry sentía como le subía la sangre a la cabeza. Sentía que explotaría si no salía de allí. Y eso hizo, no soportaba eso. Cuando desapareció sin que nadie lo supiera puesto que no lo veían, Ginny siguió hablando con McMillan.

-Es para él ¿cierto?- pregunto sin soltar a la chica.

-Si, ya lo sabes.-

-Aja, lo se. ¿Lo quieres?- le pregunto el chico.

-Ya sabes la respuesta Ernie. Y se que él me quiere, pero no se anima a decírmelo y quiero que lo haga, por eso hago todo esto.-

-Y ya paso un semana y nada. Me parece que Potter no es tan valiente como todo el mundo dice.- dijo riéndose. Ginny se enojo y se soltó del abrazo. Lo miro seriamente y sin decir una palabra se fue. Quería despejar su mente, así que se dirigió al baño de Myrtle, no iba a estar sola, pero nada es perfecto. Entro y se lavo la cara con agua fría.

-Lindo jean, te queda bien.- dijo una voz.

-No molestes Harry, no estoy con ganar de tus juegos, ¿Si?- dijo la chica dándose vuelta, quedando nuevamente enfrente del chico.

-Yo no juego Ginn, ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?- pregunto Harry altaneramente mientras se acercaba a la chica de la misma manera que hacia una semana.

Ginny empezó a ponerse nerviosa y no pudo evitar demostrarlo. Estaba de verdad cansada, no quería seguir con todo eso, pero sabia que ella lo había iniciado y solo ella podía terminarlo. El problema era que no sabia como.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa Ginebra?- pregunto el chico nuevamente con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara y al mismo tiempo, agarraba a Ginny por al cintura, como lo había su novio.

-Ja! Por favor Harry, no me hagas reír.- le dijo y empezó a temblar levemente bajo las manos del ojiverde.

-Esta bien…- se quedo mirándola unos minutos en silencio y agrego.-¿Problemas con McMillan?- y la atrajo hacia él.

-No, ¿por que lo dices?- dijo, ahora si, temblando mas que antes, cosa que Harry noto y se sintió contento por ello.

-Porque hoy no querías que te besara.-

-No… espera ¿como sabes eso?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, quería soltarse pero su cuerpo no respondía y sentir a Harry tan cerca no le ayudaba en absoluto.

El chico se acerco a la pelirroja, le dio un beso en la mejilla y, si no fuera porque él la tenia, la chica hubiera caído al piso. Después se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-Solo lo se, no importa como. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué no querías que te besara?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Por que… porque…- ginny no podía pensar, no sabia que decir. Su mente dejaba de funcionar cuando tenia así de cerca de Harry.

-Tal vez, porque no lo hace como yo…-le dijo harry seductoramente.

-Segu… yo no se como…- pero fue interrumpida por los labios del chico. Harry simplemente poso sus labios sobre los de ella, quería poder besarla de verdad, pero haría que ella se lo ruegue, que deje al otro con el que sale. Ginny que la besara, pero sintió el roce de sus labios y sintió desfallecer, pero no hubo nada mas.

-Eso es una pequeña muestra.- le dijo Harry y la dejo sola.

-Por Merlín, ¿en que me metí?- se decía Ginny mientras caminaba por los pasillos.-Como me gustaría que me bese…- dijo en susurro.

-¿Qué te bese quien?- dijo Ron, quien estaba solo.

-Hee… Ernie, quien va a ser.-

-Si, claro.-

-¿Que quieres Ron?- pregunto la chica mientras seguía caminando.

-Que me digas que estas tramando Ginebra. Se nota que lo haces para darle celos a Harry, pero ¿por que?- le dijo tomándola por un brazo, sin lastimarla.

-Ya sabes porque, no te hagas. Se que el me quiere, pero no me lo dice!-

-No es fácil Ginny! No sabes lo difícil que es ir y pararte delante de la persona que amas y decirle que la quieres y pedirle que sea tu novia. No lo sabes!- le dijo firmemente. Y era verdad, no era ningún juego de niños declararse ante una chica.

-¿Tan difícil es?- dijo sorprendida.

-SI, no te lo imaginas, vas con el miedo en el corazón. No sabes si te rechazaran o no. Vas con el discurso preparado y te paras enfrente de la persona y te quedas sin habla, y t sientes un inútil. No es fácil Ginny y tu estas torturando a Harry estando con McMillan.- le dijo sinceramente.

-Lo siento… yo…- no sabia que decir, nunca se había puesto en el lugar de Harry.

-No lo sientas, deja a Ernie y dale una oportunidad a Harry, sabes perfectamente que te quiere.-

-Yo no puedo dejar a Ernie, el…- que podía hacer?

-El…-

-Ron, tu crees que Harry esta destrozado? Por que no es así, para nada.-

-¿Qué…?-

-Que Harry no anda llorando por mi como un bebe. El esta bien, Ron. Déjalo, ya es grande y deben darse cuenta de que yo también crecí, y si quiero tener novio lo voy a tener, el que yo quiera.- dijo, se soltó del brazo de su hermano y se fue corriendo.

Cuando Draco y Hermione volvieron a la torre, el chico la llevo a su cuarto para que viera los libros que le había comprado hacia tiempo y no se los había dado. Cuando Hermione entro al cuarto vio a una hermosa lechuza, color café con manchitas blancas. Le abrió la ventana y entro posándose en una meza. La chica le desato la carta y se la dio a Draco quien le dio un beso y empezó a leer.

"_Draco_

_Espero que la estés asando bien con la mugrosa sangre sucia de Granger. Disfrútala porque pronto la tendrás que dejar. El señor Oscuro a decidido adelantar tu unión a él para que luches en la batalla final. Para mi felicidad y tu desgracia ya estoy fuera de Azkaban. Yo mismo te entrenare para ser Mortifago. Tienes dos opciones. La primera: dejas a la sangre sucia y al colegio y vienes por tus propios medios a la "reunión" o nosotros te traemos haciendo previamente una visita a Dumbledore. Tu decides Draco. Espero que sepas que es lo que te conviene. Si para mañana no recibo tu respuesta, te iré a buscar, y créeme, no te será nada agradable y menos para tu noviecita. Dale tu carta a la misma lechuza, ella sabe donde estoy._

_L. M "_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Draco tenia una expresión de tristeza, odio, y miedo al mismo tiempo. No sabia que hacer, en realidad si sabia, pero no quería hacerlo. Tenia que dar a Hermione y abandonar el colegio.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- pregunto herms preocupada.

-Es de mi padre, quiere que me una al Señor tenebroso.-

Un grito ahogado de sorpresa y miedo se escapo de la boca de la castaña.

-Pero…pero no puedes…- dijo la chica empezando a llorar. Sabia lo que pasaría.

-No quiero Herms pero debo. Te harán daño si voy, y no quiero que eso…-

-Entonces dile a Dumbledore! El te puede ayudar y la orden también! Todos confían en ti Draco, saben que no eres como ellos!! Por favor, no lo hagas…- le suplico abrazando al chico fuertemente y llorando.

-Por favor Hermione, no me hagas esto mas difícil, te lo pido…- y respondiendo al abrazo, sintió como algo extraño le pasaba en los ojos… lagrimas. Era la primera vez que un Malfoy lloraba, y éste lo hacia por amor.

-Al menos hablemos con Albus, solo eso te pido, por favor.- le dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos, ambos llorando.

-Esta bien, pero no te prometo nada. Lo siento.- le dijo y la beso, con todo el amor que tena en su corazón, pero también con dolor, por tener que dejarla. La una persona que lo hacia feliz, la única que de verdad le importaba, debía abandonarla.

Fueron al despacho del director y le mostraron la carta. Draco no esperaba nada que lo salvara.

-Bueno señor Malfoy, tiene una esperanza, es algo arriesgo pero creo que funcionara.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione sonrió y Draco, él solo espero que la idea del director fuera buena.

-¿Cual?- pregunto la chica.

-Debe quedarse en el colegio y unirse a la orden. Para ser mas claros, debe estar en el bando de los bueno Señor Malfoy.-

-Esta bien, yo… a decir a verdad desde que estoy con Hermione quise unirme a ustedes pero no creía ser aceptado…- dijo lago avergonzado por sus pensamientos.

-Pues ya esta, deberá aportar toda la información que sepa sobre Mortífagos.-

-Claro, ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero… mi padre dijo que si no iba el vendría. Y no termino de entender como salio de…-

-Eso no importa. Escriba una carta diciendo que ira, nosotros seguiremos a la lechuza y lo encontraremos. Como escapo, nadie lo sabe, pero esperemos que vuelvan a encerrarlo cuando lo encuentren. Lo que, no puede salir del colegio. No puede ir a Hogsmade, ¿esta claro?-

-Si, ya entendí señor. Y muchas gracias, no pensé que podrían ayudarme.-

-Se lo ha ganado señor Malfoy. Últimamente ha cambiando, para bien claro está, y eso es lo que nos importa. Esperemos que esté feliz de poder quedarse aquí…-

-Claro que lo estoy.- dijo mirando a Hermione.

Se despidieron y salieron del despacho.

-Gracias, sin ti no me hubiera arriesgado a intentarlo…- le dijo Draco a su novia.

-De nada, solo promete que nunca, pase lo que pase, me olvidaras y nunca me dejaras de amar.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso dalo por hecho.- le dijo el chico y la abrazo durante un largo rato.

-¿Qué aremos ahora?- hablo Draco nuevamente.

-Lo que tu quieras. Estoy segura de que atraparan a tu padre y ni lo nombraran en el profeta para no armar revuelo, así que disfrutemos lo que nos queda del sábado. Se que es algo loco pensar en divertirse cuando se avecina una gran tormenta, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero no quiero sufrir el resto del tiempo que nos queda juntos Draco, ¿Qué dices?-

-Que tienes razón y que iremos con Harry, Ron y el resto a contarles todo, así se ponen al tanto de todo.-

-M e parece perfecto. Vamos.- dijo hermione, y juntos fueron a buscar a sus amigos.

_Por otro lado_

¿Qué te pasa Pansy?pregunto Blaise.

-¿Recuerdas que antes siempre perseguía a Draco?.-dijo la chica abrazada a su novio.

-Si, lo hacías, eso es lo raro. Ya lo dejaste, pero igual lo quieres a el, ¿no?- le dijo sabiendo que la respuesta era una afirmación.

-No.- dijo firmemente Pansy. –Lo he estado pensando bien, y él no es para mi, estaba cegada porque todas las chicas lo querían, pero ahí solo una persona que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, en las buenas y las malas. Y esa persona es a la que yo quiero. A ti Blaise.- le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad lo dices, no sigues amando a Draco?- pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es que ese es el tema, nunca lo amé. Estaba loca como cualquier chica, no puedes negar que tiene lo suyo (N/a: ¿y quien lo niega? jajá)- dijo la chica sonriendo.-Pero cuando se puso de novio con Granger, me di cuenta de que ella si de verdad lo quería y él a ella y después pensé en nosotros y me di cuenta de que te quiero, mucho.- termino por decir Pansy.

-Gracias por hacerlo…- le dijo el chico mirándola con ternura.

-¿Y tu no me quieres?- pregunto desilusionada.

-No, yo te amo Pansy.- le dijo y la beso. Por fin Blaise era feliz, sabia que la chica lo quería y eso era lo que de verdad lo perturbaba cuando estaban juntos. El sentía que ella lo usaba para olvidarse de Draco, y ahora le estaba diciendo que lo quería. Así estuvieron todo lo que quedaba del día, entre besos y caricias, dentro de su mundo, mientras los gryffindorianos se enteraban de lo que le pasaba a Draco.

-Huau Draco, que lindo padre que tienes.- le dijo Ron.

-Si, preferiría no tenerlo, y pensar que cundo era pequeño quería ser como él. Lo desprecio.- dijo con una mueca en su cara.

-Esta bien, ya entendimos que lo quieres.- dijo nuevamente Ron, riéndose, cosa que sus amigos también hicieron.

-¿Saben? Quería agradecerles por confiar en mi y ser…- no se animaba a decirlo, sabia lo que eran pero temía estar equivocado.

-Ser tus amigos Draco.- dijo Harry dando palmadas en el hombro del rubio para darle ánimos. –No nos tienes que agradecer, nos demostraste quien realmente eras, y eres una buena persona.-

-Gracias de verdad.- cuando dijo eso, todos se rieron y se abalanzaron sobre él formando un súper abrazo (N/a: que tierno! jeje), de 6 personas, puesto que Luna también estaba. Cuando se separaron Draco estaba colorado, nunca había pensado tener amigos así, pero era genial!. Siempre estaban juntos y se contaban todo. Draco se despidió de ellos y fue a ver a su madre, para hablar con ella. Hermione le dio un beso y lo dejo ir. Harry también se fue y al rato le siguió Ginny con la excusa de tener que buscar una cosa. El resto se quedaron hablando en la sala.

Ginny siguió a escondidas a Harry, el cual sabia de esto. Entonces se dirigió al baño de prefectos, entro gracias a que Hermione siempre les daba las contraseñas y dejo, a propósito, la puerta abierta, para ver que hacia Ginny. Abrió las canillas de la lujosa bañera y se saco la remera mientras esperaba a que se llenara de agua la bañera. Ginny, quien supuestamente estaba escondida, entro y se escondió para que Harry no la viera. Al ver que el chico se saco la remera pensó: _Adoro el quidditch._ Harry tenia los músculos marcados, ni poco ni exagerado, solo era perfecto. Mientras pensaba eso, Harry empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, cuando hablo por primera vez.

-¿En verdad crees que me voy a desvestir delante tuyo?- pregunto dándose vuelta y mirando hacia el escondite de Ginny, la cual se quedo helada del susto. Harry se le acerco y la levanto con sus brazos, los cuales eran fuertes puedo observar la chica.

-¿A si que a Ginebra le gusta jugar al gato y al ratón, he?- pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo. –Y claro esta que yo soy el ratón…- agrego. Ginny no podía responder, no tenia palabras.

-¿Qué paso Ginny, te comieron la lengua los ratones?- dijo sarcásticamente y se rió por el "chiste".

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- pregunto la chica. Ese no era el Harry que ella quería. Este era diferente, frío, calculador, distante…

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- dijo el verdadero Harry.

-Yo pregunte primero.-

-No, yo lo hice. ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que me buscaste? Yo pregunte.-

Ginny bajo la cabeza y sintió como las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Lo siento Harry. Perdóname por favor.- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, con los suyos llorosos.

-No me respondiste. ¿Qué te hice para que me mintieras diciéndome que McMillan es tu novio?-

-No me hiciste nada Harry…- y un sollozo se le escapo.

-Ginny, perdóname tu a mi por haberte tratado así, yo… es que no entendía por qué me hacías esto y no lo entiendo pero…- Harry quería aprovechar para decirle que la amaba peor siempre le pasaba lo mismo y no podía hablar.

Ginny se dio cuenta de esto y lo beso. Harry se sorprendió por es accion, pero no la dejo pasar. Tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la acerco a él, mientras la besaba de verdad. Al principio fue solo un roce, pero después se profundizo y s evolvio cada vez mas pasional. Harry quería trasmitir todo ese amor que tenia reprimido adentro desde hace tiempo y Ginny… Bueno Ginny estaba como loca por ese beso. Se separaron y se miraron en silencio.

-Te amo Ginny.- le dijo Harry.

-Bueno, veo que el beso te ayudo…-

-¿Ya lo sabias y me hiciste todo esto?- dijo refiriéndose a la mentira.

-Lo siento, ya te lo dije, pero también sabe que Ernie no es de verdad mi novio.-

-Pero te beso y abrazo él cuando podría estar haciéndolo yo si no fuera por tus caprichos.- le dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pues hazlo ahora que puedes.- pro el chico negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no?-

-Porque, ¿Ginny, quisieras ser mi novia?- le dijo Harry, ya seguro de si mismo.

-Claro que si Harry! Pero con la condición de que ya no tengas miedo de decirme las cosas, ¿si?- le dijo con una gran sonrió

-Ya no te tengo miedo Ginebra, tu deberías tenérmelo.- dijo Harry alzando a su, ahora, novia en sus brazos.

-Jajaja ¿por que?- dijo sonriendo Ginny.

-Por esto.- dijo y la metió en la bañera, haciendo que la chica se mojara toda.

-Ha si?! Sabias que si yo caigo, el resto viene conmigo?- dijo y agarro las manos de Harry lo metió con ella en la bañera. Los dos se rieron mientras se besaban y se decían cuanto se querían.

-¿Qué haces con el pelo mojado Harry?- pregunto Hermione, al verlo entrar a la sala común, puesto que había hechizos para secarte el cabello.

-Nada, me di una ducha y me olvide de secarme el pelo.-

Entro Ginny quien también tenia el pelo mojado y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Felicitaciones!- salto la chica y abrazo a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntaron los dos.

-Se nota que estuvieron juntos,- dijo señalando sus cabezas.-Y los dos tienen la misma y gran sonrisa, es obvio que están juntos.- dijo Herms también sonriendo. Luego les contaron a Luna, Ron, quien los abrazo y le dijo a su hermana que si volvía a hacer algo así la mataría, a Neville y a Parvati.

-Bueno chicos, me voy, así le cuento a Draco.- dijo la castaña de nuevo. Saludo a todos y salio por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Ya era la hora de cenar, pero ninguna de las parejas bajo, a excepción de la de Neville y Parvati. Ron estaba con Luna en la sala común de ravenclaw y Harry y Ginny en la de gryffindor. Las dos parejas estuvieron todo el tiempo juntas hasta las once de la noche, mas o menos, que se fueron cada uno a su habitación. En cambio, Draco y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca, eran novios y se amaban pero la chica no dejaba los estudios de lado por ese motivo y eso le encantaba al rubio. La chica era perfecta. Era hermosa, buena, responsable, divertida, y de un carácter implacable. Y era la mejor bruja de todo Hogwarts.

-Bueno, ya termine.- dijo la chica, terminando de escribir una redacción para transformaciones.

-Bien, ¿ya podemos irnos?- dijo Draco mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tu no hiciste nada…- dijo Hermione mirando los pergaminos sin escribir y los libros cerrados de su novio.

-Es que ya lo había hecho, cuando te ibas con tus amigos, para no deprimirme por que me dejabas hacia las redacciones y organizaba los apuntes de las materias.- dijo acercándose a ella y exagerando la situación, cosa que hizo reír a la chica.

-Ohh! Siento haberlo abandonado durante tanto tiempo Señor Draco.- dijo Hermione, siguiendo el juego y abrazando al sly.

-…Eso se puede arreglar…- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

-Solo dígame como.-

-Duerme conmigo esta noche.- le dijo Draco acariciando con su mejilla la de la chica. Al ver la cara de asombro de su novia, agrego:-Solo a dormir, ¿todos los gryffindorianos son así de mal pensados?- dijo en tono de burla.

-No, no es eso, es que cada vez que duermo contigo me quedo dormida hasta tarde, y mañana es domingo.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Pero no será el caso mañana. Ya lo tengo todo planeado, pasaremos todo el día juntos.- dijo dándole un beso.

-¿Por que?- pregunto la castaña fingiendo haber olvidado la fecha.

-Así que no te acuerdas he? Yo te lo haré recordar.- le dijo Draco y la beso durante un largo rato, mientras la abrazaba y sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la castaña. La amaba y nunca la dejaría, como le había prometido una vez a la chica.

-Mmm… aun no lo recuerdo bien…- dijo Hermione y abrazo fuertemente a Draco.

-Te amo.- le dijo él.

-Ya lo recordé.- dijo mientras le desordenaba el pelo al rubio, le encantaba hacer eso.

-Si leona, mañana cumplimos 5 meses de noviazgo. ¿Y, me negaras despertar mi lado mañana?- le pregunto nuevamente.

-No, pero…- intento decir Hermione, pero Draco la estaba alzando en brazos haciendo que ella rodeara su cuello con sus manos.

-Sin peros. Ya aceptaste, ahora soy yo el que toma las decisiones.- le dijo mientras se dirigían a la torre. En el camino, la castaña poso su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. El camino era algo largo, pero para el chico, Hermione no pesaba nada, era flaca, no excesivamente puesto que estaba en contra de todo eso, y el era fuerte (N/a: jeje, baba, jaja!).

-Ya llegamos.- dijo el chico, después de decir la contraseña y entrar a la torre. –Elija destino señorita ¿verde o rojo?- pregunto divertido.

-Mmm… Rojo!- dijo Hermione, y Draco se dirigió al cuarto de la chica. Cuando entraron, el chico deposito con toda la delicadeza del mundo, a su novia en su cama. Fue hacia el armario de la chica y busco un pijama, cuando lo encontró, se acerco a Hermione quien lo beso, y la cambio de ropa. Cuando termino se acostó al lado de la chica y la abrazo por la espalda.

-No es justo, yo también quiero cambiarte…- dijo Herms sin mucha importancia.

-No, hoy eres mía y haré lo que quiera contigo…- dijo depositando un beso en la cabellera de la castaña.

-Esta bien, pero mañana tú serás mió y haré lo que quiera contigo.- dijo la gryffindor antes de quedarse dormida. Draco se quedo mirándola unos minutos mas y también se durmió.

Hola! Hoy les dejo un bonus por ser Pascuas, jja. Este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores, jeje. Espero que lo disfuten y felices pascuas a todos! Y coman mucho chocolate!! Jajaja! Chau!


	16. Capitulo 16

Piripipi, Piripipi, Piripipi, Piri.

-Ho! Ya son las nueve, como odio ese despertador.- dijo Hermione, acomodándose en los brazos de Draco, mientras éste le daba besos por toda la cara.

-No leona. Es hora de levantarse.-

-No… solo un rato mas, estoy tan bien así… por favor.-

-Bueno, esta bien, pero en media hora te levanto de la cama.- le dijo el rubio, mientras la acariciaba.

-Si, como quieras.- dijo Hermione, de verdad no quería levantarse, se sentía tan cómoda y protegida entre los brazos de Draco que no quería levantarse. Pero paso la media hora y ella lo sabia. Se dio vuelta y le dio un beso lleno de amor a su chico.

-Feliz día- se dijeron ambos.

-Te amo Hermione.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo se, yo también te amo.- y se volvieron a besar.

-Le pedí a Dumbledore un aula para la cena. Lamento no poder llevarte a Hogsmade, en verdad, lo siento.- le dijo el chico apenado.

-No necesito ir a ningún lado, solo quiero que estés a mi lado.- le dijo Hermione sinceramente.

-Y lo estaré Herms, te prometo que nunca te dejare.- le dijo besándola.

-Pues con eso me basta.- y lo abrazo.

Se quedaron así unos minutos mas y luego se bañaron, como todas las mañanas, y se cambiaron.

Bajaron a desayunar y todos los felicitaron.

-Que pasen un buen día.- dijo por ultimo Ron.

-Gracias Ron.- dijo Herms y le dio un beso, en la mejilla claro.

-Hermy, ¿puedes venir un segundo conmigo?- le dijo Ginny.

-Ve.- le dijo Draco, antes de que ella preguntara.-Yo tengo que hablar con Harry un minuto.- y la beso.

-Esta bien.-

Cuando Herms se alejo lo suficiente, Draco se acerco a Harry y le pidió un favor. El chico asintió y desapareció del gran salón. Cunado Hermione termino de hablar con sus amigas, volvió junto a Draco.

-¿Y Harry?- pregunto después de besarlo.

-Se fue, le pedí una cosa.-

-Draco, si llegaste a…- pero fue callada por un beso.

-Ya esta hecho y no puedes hacer nada. Ahora, no quiero que te separes de mi en todo el día.- le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba.

-Nunca lo haré.- le dijo Herms.

Así pasaron toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena, en la cual fueron a un aula vacia, que Draco había preparado especialmente, sin ayuda de nadie, ni de elfos.

-Draco, gracias. Esta todo tan hermoso…- dijo la chica con un brillo en los ojos.

-No mas que tu.- le dijo el chico. Estaba vestido formalmente, con un traje gris, que resaltaba sus ojos. Y Hermione tenia un vestido lila, largo de seda, que él mismo le había regalado para los dos mese de estar juntos.

-¿Cenamos?- pregunto Draco.

-Si, claro. ¿Tu cocinaste?- pregunto la chica mirando graciosa la comida.

-Lo he intentado, veamos el resultado. Igual, si no te gusta, tengo comida de las cocinas.- le dijo Draco, algo avergonzado, cosa que la chica noto. Se acerco a él, lo beso y luego probo la comida.

-Huau!- dijo.

-¿No te gusta? Lo sabia…- pero fue interrumpido.

-No, en absoluto, esta genial (N/a: jeje esa es mi palabra, genial!). ¿De verdad lo hiciste tu solo?- le dijo sorprendida. No podía creer que un Malfoy supiera de cocina.

-Si, de pequeño me gustaba ayudar a la cocinera. También era mi nana, la quería mucho, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que mi padre la despidió. Era eso o la mataba. Decía que me enseñaba cosas para débiles. Pero con ella me divertía y reía. Me enseñaba a ser un chico normal de 6 años. Pero mi padre no la dejo. Desde entonces empecé a odiarlo hasta este punto, de estar en su bando contrario. Pero se que se lo merece.- dijo Draco en un tono melancólico y triste. A Hermione se le enterneció el corazón de escuchar esas palabras.

-No. Hoy no recordaremos cosas dolorosas. Hoy es nuestro día y lo disfrutaremos, eso me prometiste ayer.- le dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si, y lo haremos. Ven siéntate.- le dijo Draco mientras corría una de las sillas hacia atrás para facilitarle la tarea a Hermy.

-Gracias.- dijo ella.

-De nada.- y Lugo se sentó en frente de ella. Cenaron, hablaron y rieron durante la cena. Draco la miraba embobado. No terminaba de creer que esa chica era SU chica, lo sabia, pero no lo podía creer. Se sentía demasiado poca cosa para ella, aunque ésta se lo negara. Sonrió para sus adentros y al cado de dos horas terminaron la cena.

Draco se acerco a Hermione y con delicadeza la levanto de la silla y la besó. No eran besos pasionales si no llenos de amor, de cariño y ternura. La piernas de Hermione comenzaron a temblar y pronto sintió que ya no las tenia y caería, pero eso no fue posible ya que el chico la tenia agarrada por la cintura y ella estaba abrazada a su cuello. Esa noche, la pasaron juntos, demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

-Mmm…- dijo Draco entre sueños. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno a la cara del chico, pero no le importo y siguió durmiendo l lado de Hermione, la cual se despertó y miro la hora, como lo hacia cotidianamente.

-Ho por Dios! Draco arriba! Son las 7 y media y en una hora tenemos clase!!- grito desesperada la chica. Tenían que ducharse, cambiarse, bajar, desayunar todo eso en menos de una hora.

-Tranquila, tenemos una hora…- dijo el chico mirándola como corría de un lado a otro en busca del uniforme, el de ella y el de él.

-Ven, levántate de una buena vez. Tengo hambre y quiero llegar al desayuno y no me estas ayudando.- le reprocho Hermione, aunque no estaba enojada.

-Esta bien, ya voy. Yo también tengo hambre, después de lo de anoche…- le dijo seductoramente, mientras se metía en el baño. 20 minutos mas tarde los dos ya estaban bañados y cambiados. Hermione se dispuso a salir de la habitación de Draco, pero éste la frenó.

-Espera, tengo algo que quería darte ayer, pero lo olvide.-

Se acerco a un cajón de su escritorio y saco una caja cuadrada y grande. Era de terciopelo verde. Se acerco a su novia.

-Ábrela.- le dijo.

Hermione abrió la caja, y había un fino collar de oro con un dije de esmeralda (a juego con el anillo) en forma de corazón, mediano, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, era perfecto. La chica se quedo unos minutos mirando el precioso collar hasta que miro a Draco y le dijo:

-Te dije que no era necesario, a parte ya tengo el anillo y el collar debió de valerte una fortuna. Te dije que no me gustaba que gastaras…- pero el chico la interrumpió.

-Ya te lo he dicho, pero te lo repetiré una ultima vez. Primero es una regalo, que yo quiero hacerte y tu aceptaras para que yo no me ponga triste, o ¿no?- le dijo poniendo cara de angelito (N/a: no hace falta, ya la tiene, jeje).

-Esta bien…- le dijo la chica riéndose.

-Y segundo,- dijo mientras tomaba el collar y se lo ponía en el cuello a su novia.-Nada de lo que sea para ti, se gasta, se invierte. Es mi lema y lo sabes.- le dijo depositando un beso cerca el hombro de la chica. La dio vuelta y agrego.-Te queda perfecto. ¿Ves? Yo nunca me equivoco a la hora de invertir mi dinero en cosas para ti. Y eso seria imposible, puesto que todo te queda bien.- le dijo. –Sonó demasiado cursi…Pero es la verdad.- le dijo mientras la besaba con ternura por toda la cara, sacando sonrisas de la chica.

-Gracias Draco, yo… no te compre nada…- dijo bajando la cabeza, se sentía mal por tener un collar y anillo de oro y no poder darle nada al chico que amaba.

-Nunca bajes la cabeza ante nadie, ¿me entendiste?- le dijo seriamente Draco, tomando la barbilla de su novia y alzándola hasta ver sus ojos. Ella asintió y sonrió para sus adentros por lo que le había dicho Draco.-Eres demasiado perfecta como para que alguien te haga sentir poca cosa. Nunca dejes que eso pase.- le dijo airándola a los ojos.

-Gracias Draco…- dijo, luego lo beso y el chico agrego.

-Y sobre el regalo, no necesito nada mas que tenerte a mi lado, y se que te tengo, eso creo…- le dijo sonriendo.

-Que tonto eres…- y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y luego lo abrazo. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que un gruñido hizo que ambos se rieran.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo.- dijo Hermione.

-Si, vamos.- la beso una vez mas y bajaron.

-Hola chicos.- dijeron ambos.

-Hola…- dijeron todos sin mucha alegría.

Draco iba a irse a su mesa, pero se acerco y les pregunto que pasaba.

-Dos ataques mas. Uno mas cerca que el otro de Azkaban.- dijo Harry pesadamente. Temian que los Mortífagos irrumpieran en azkaban como en el quinto curso y ejaran escapar a los que estaban dentro.

-No puede ser…- dijo Draco. No sabia que hacer. Ya no podía ni dejaría a Hermione. Pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tengo una idea. Después de clases vallan a la torre con Hermione.- dijo antes de ir a su mesa.

Desayunaron, preocupados y fueron a clases, todos pensando en la reunión. Cuando terminaron fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la torre. Unos cinco minutos mas tarde llego Draco.

-Bueno, creo que deberían reiniciar el ejército. Mi padre me había preparado para ser mortifago y me enseño varios hechizos que ni conocía. No son muy amistosos ni agradables pero si saben de ellos tendrían una gran ventaja.- dijo el slytherin sonriendo por su brillante idea. Por fin servirían para algo tantos años de maltrato con su padre.

-Es buena idea, y podemos hacerlo donde queramos, ya que no hay nadie de quien escondernos.- dijo Ron, mientras Harry y Herms miraban al rubio con admiración.

-Si, igualmente creo que hacerlo en la sala de menesteres es mejor. Nos daría todo lo que necesitáramos para practicar los hechizos. Y debemos hacerlo rápido, no son tantos hechizos, pero son complicados de aprender en poco tiempo.- agrego Draco.

-Mmm… creo que todos querrán volver a formar parte del ejercito. Una vez dentro les va a interesar saber cosas para poder luchar en la batalla. Creo que eso no será tan difícil. Pero también creo que deberíamos avisarle a Dumbledore sobre los hechizos. Seria bueno que él este al tanto de todo esto.- dijo Hermione.

-Si, es verdad… ¡Ya se!- salto Ron. –Podríamos escribir en un papel todos los hechizos, sus descripciones y como hacerlos. Luego podríamos repartirlos por todo el colegio y hacer que vengan a practicarlos a la sala de menesteres, en donde el profesor este año será Draco!- termino de decir.

-¿Yo? No, no soy bueno dando clases.- dijo tratando de evitar la idea. No tenia la paciencia suficiente como para enseñarle a medio colegio como hacer hechizos de magia negra.

-Pero Draco, eres el único que sabe como hacer esos hechizos. No nos defraudes.- dijo Hermione, sabiendo que palabras usar para convencer al rubio.

-Esta bien. Pero ustedes me ayudaran.-

-Por supuesto.- dijeron los tres sonriendo.

-Bueno, voy a avisarle a Dumbledore sobre el plan y los hechizos y vuelvo.- se paro, le dio un beso a Hermione, y saludo con la mano a los otros dos chicos. Después de media hora Draco volvió a la sala común de la torre, donde todavía estaban los tres amigos.

-Bueno, podemos hacer la lista. Son pocos hechizos, pero no son fáciles de aprender. Será mejor que les avisemos cuanto antes así tiene mas practica.- dijo el rubio, sentando al lado de Hermione, mientras esta decía.

-Si, claro. Empecemos.-

Ron convoco un pergamino y una pluma con tinta y empezó a anotar todo lo que Draco decía.

-Hay uno que es muy útil…"Medircus:hechizo que se utiliza para curar cualquier tipo de herida hecha con magia negra o blanca." Fue el primero que aprendí.- dijo el slytherin.

-Huau! No sabia de ese hechizo.- dijo Herms sorprendida.

-Ni de ninguno de los que les voy a contar. Los crearon los mismos Mortífagos, para su único beneficio. Es un secreto, por eso no aparecen en libros o noticias.-

-Ha…- dijeron los tres gryffindors al mismo tiempo, prestando atención a cada palabra que el chico decía.

-Bueno, otro es…- y así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que la lista quedo así:

"_Vuelve el ejercito!!_

_Profesor: Draco Malfoy_

_Finalidad de las reuniones: poder aprender nuevos y desconocidos hechizo para poder tener mas ventaja en la batalla final._

_Hechizos:_

_**Medircus**__: hechizo que se utiliza para curar cualquier tipo de herida hecha con magia negra o blanca._

_**Corpus Durmiends**__: hace que todos tus músculos se duerman temporalmente, depende la intensidad del hechizo._

_**Sartligth**__: provoca una luz segadora en los ojos del oponente._

_**Kronzekius**__: hechizo mental. Provoca que la varita del oponente se "divida" en partes, es decir, se separen sus componentes: ej: la madera, de la pluma de fénix, del pelo de unicornio._

_**Bentnort**__: contraechizo de Kronzekius. Vuelve a unir la varita desarmada. Se requiere de otra varita para poder formular este hechizo._

_**Inminent**__: provoca que la varita del oponente deje de funcionar por 1 minuto._

_**Forfire**__: convoca una ola de fuego que mata todo lo que encentre en un radio de 2 metros, sin contar al mago que usa el hechizo y a su oponente. Este hechizo sirve para "despejar" el panorama a tu alrededor en una batalla._

_**Clostius**__: cierra la mente del mago que realiza el hechizo. De esta manera no pueden utilizar la oclumancia contra él._

_**Oirepmi**__: es la maldición imperio, pero pronunciado al revés para poder romper el mismo. Cuando te lanzan un imperios, en tu cabeza no quieres hacer lo que te ordenan, pero tu cuerpo no te responde a ti si no a tu manipulador. Entonces tienes que utilizar este hechizo mentalmente para poder acabar con la maldición._

_**Morturius ultimatum**__: hechizo que fusiona a dos de las maldiciones imperdonables: Crucio y Avada Kedavra. Tortura de la peor manera al oponente. Física y mentalmente hasta que decide acabar con su vida, el hechizo automáticamente para ante la decisión y la misma victima se suicida de una manera atroz. Cada muerte es diferente con cada mago. Este hechizo es el pero de todos después del mismo Avada Kedavra. Se requiere de muchísima concentración y una buena conexión con la varita. También es un hechizo especial ya que el oponente lo tiene que escuchar, al menos las letras "M,U,S" si no escucha estas letras del hechizo, puede detenerlo, pero de lo contrario, no hay salida mas que la mismísima muerte, a la cual se recurre al final de todo._

_Primera reunión como siempre, en la sala de menesteres el viernes a las 21hs., después de la cena."_

-Genial!- dijo Harry, mientras releía el "folleto" por segunda vez.

-Si…- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione abrazando al chico.

-Bueno, es que… no será fácil enseñar algunos hechizos a todos los estudiantes. El Morturius ultimatum me asusta bastante, es decir, no es un lindo hechizo. Y aparte de eso, deberé enseñarles las maldiciones imperdonables. Me sentiré como el mismísimo Señor Oscuro preparando a sus Mortífagos…- dijo Draco cabizbajo.

-Si, lo se. Pero todos estaremos allí para apoyarte, ya te lo dijimos. Estamos juntos en esto. A parte tu eres Draco, y los prepararas para defenderse, no para dañar a los demás. Tu eres buena persona, esa es la diferencia.- dijo Herms, seguida de las prontas aprobaciones de Harry y Ron.

-Gracias. Ahora será mejor que nos vallamos a acostar, mañana tenemos clases.-

Fueron a dormir y al día siguiente fueron a clases, axial hasta el viernes. Draco estaba súper nervioso. Temía que nadie fuera a las reuniones por ser él el profesor y por la clase de hechizos que enseñaría. Pero para las nueve de la noche entro a la sala y se encontró con… Una gigante, y no exagero, enorme sala de menesteres. Repleta de estudiantes de cuarto curso para arriba. Draco no lo podía creer, hasta que alguien le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo, sacándolo de su shock.

-¿Y profesor, vamos a tener que esperar mucho mas para la clase?- pregunto divertida su novia.

-No… eso creo. ¿Estarás a mi lado?- pregunto el chico, estaba de verdad muy nervioso, no sabia si lo lograría.

-Siempre.- y lo beso. Luego se dio vuelta y dijo en voz alta:-Ya llego Draco!- y solo en ese momento, todos aplaudieron, sabiendo que eso ayudaría la chico a sentirse mejor.

-He… Hola a todos!- dijo Draco.-Se que tal vez ni la mitad de las personas de aquí confían en mi, pero quiero decirles que no soy lo que piensan. Estoy en contra de mi padre y de los que son como él. No les pido que me adoren, pero si que confíen, se los hechizos que leyeron en los volantes porque mi padre me obligo haberlos para cuando me uniera al Señor Tenebroso, pero no lo haré. También quería pedirles todos, perdón por todo lo que les hice durante estos años. Lo siento…- dijo finalmente. Había dado muchos rodeos, pero esperaba haber podido transmitir lo que quería. Al cabo de unos segundos, la sala se lleno de gritos y vítores hacia el sytherin, el cual sonrió convencido que no seria tan malo hacer de profesor por un tiempo.

-Gracias, gracias!- grito sobre toda la multitud para que lo escucharan.-Tenemos que practicar bien los hechizos, no son muchos pero cada uno tiene lo suyo. El primer hechizo que veremos es el primero de la lista: Medircus, como saben por el folleto, es el hechizo…- comenzó el rubio con su "clase". Tenia pensado dar un solo hechizo por clase y así fue. Aprendían bástate rápido, pero quería estar seguro de que los sabían conjurar bien antes de pasar a las maldiciones y el hechizo que menos le gustaba.

Al cabo de una semana Hermione había aprendido todos los hechizos menos uno.

-Jajaja! ¿Por qué no te sale, sabes hacer los mas difíciles y este no?- dijo divertido Draco. Su novia había hasta las maldiciones pero no lograba dominar el contrahechizo del imperios.

-Draco, cállate, no me resulta gracioso. No se que me pasa, no consigo derrotar a mi oponente cuando me lanza un imperios…- dijo Herms triste.

-No te preocupes, mira en lo que medio colegio a prendió un hechizo y medio a ti solo te queda por aprender uno! Eres hermosamente inteligente Herms, y te amo.- le dijo mirándola y luego la beso. Escondida detrás de una columna cerca de la pareja, estaba Pansy, quien los miraba con una expresión fría en su rostro.

-Me las pagaras Granger. Ya no amo a Draco, pero lo quise y lo sigo haciendo, y ahora tu me lo sacaste. Te haré sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrir en un tiempo por tu culpa…-decía mentalmente la slytherin mirando la escena.

Un viernes, en la clase d pociones, Pansy choco a propósito con Hermione y derramo una poción de un fuerte y horrendo olor, el cual la castaña aspiro y se desmayó. Draco, al ver lo ocurrido, aparto a la pelinegra de su novia y la miro elijado mientras ella reía. El rubio tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería, con el premiso de Snape.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto pompy preocupada al ver a la castaña.

-Aspiro una poción, la que tiene derramada en la túnica, y se desmayo…- dijo mirando a su leona, que ahora parecía una gatita frágil. Estaba pálida y fría, se sorprendió por la rápida acción de la poción. Sin dudarlo salio corriendo de la enfermería y fue a buscar a Pansy. Cuando la encontró la agarro fuertemente por el brazo, con la intención de lastimarla, y le dijo.

-Dime ahora que le hiciste a Hermione o te juro que me las pagaras.- Draco estaba rojote los nervios y la ira. Antes quería a Pansy como una amiga, pero ahora la odiaba.

-Draquito, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que le hice a tu noviecita? Nada! Ella choco conmigo y aspiro el hedor de la poción…toxica.- dijo riéndose como una loca de manicomio, en parte eso era.

-¿Qué te pasa Pansy? Pensé que sabias que te quería, como amiga, nunca te hice ilusiones! Y pensé que amabas a Blaise…-

-Así es! Lo amo! Pero antes, cuando estaba confundida con lo que sentía por ti, no me diste ni una oportunidad! Yo te quería y tu me evitabas! Me lastimaste durante mucho tiempo sin saberlo y te lo perdone, pero ahora ella te tiene y eso no se lo perdonare hasta que pague por ello!-le dijo sin soltarse de Draco, el cual con cada palabra de la chica hacia mas fuerza sobre su brazo.

-Estas loca, lo dices como si yo hubiera sido tuyo alguna vez y ella me hubiera robado! No tienes idea de con quien te metiste Pansy. No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella, así que mas te vale que me digas el antídoto de la poción ahora o me conocerás de verdad.- le dijo casi estrujando el brazo de la chica, la cual dejo caer una lagrima, solo una, por uno de sus negros ojos.

-Si de verdad la amas, tu solo lo descubrirás Draquito…-

-No Pansy, ya no jugare mas estando la vida de Hermione en medio.- dijo Draco, su voz tembló levemente al pensar que su castañita podría llegar a dejarlo para siempre por culpa de una loca psicópata.

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar no buscarías el antídoto ¿verdad?, porque no me querés.- dijo la chica, esperando la respuesta.

-Lo hubiera hecho Pansy, no lo hubiera dudado. Te quería y mucho, pero no de la misma manera que a Herms. Ahora, después de todo, si quieres que vuelva a quererte, por favor dime el antídoto… te lo suplico.- le dijo Draco. Estaba desesperado, cada segundo que pasaba era vital para Hermione, y él ahí hablando con Pansy.

-Veo que la quieres de verdad… si eres capaz de rebajarte a ese nivel por ella, de verdad debes sentir algo importante.-

-Algo que también sentía por ti! Te quería, eras mi mejor amiga Pansy! Nunca me hubiera esperado algo así de ti! Me traicionaste!-le dijo Draco.

-Lo siento…-

-No quiero tu perdón! No me sirve para salvar a Hermione! Dime ya…-

-Esta bien! Se le pasara solo! Mañana a las 6 de la tarde, sufrirá, pero no la matara, estará como nueva cuando despierte!- dijo llorando, y cuando Draco la soltó salio corriendo, igual que el chico, pero él iba hacia la enfermería.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero solo queda esperar…- dijo la madame pomfrey, luego de escuchar a Draco.

-Esta bien, ¿puedo quedarme?-

-Si, claro.- dijo mientras arreglaba la enfermería. Habían entrado todos los amigos de la chica y estaba hecha un desastre.

-Herms, lo siento…- le decía Draco, mientras veía a la castaña con muecas de dolor en la cara, como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla. El la acariciaba y le daba pequeños besos por toda la cara, pero no servían de nada. Cuando pompy vio esa escena se apiado del chico y olvido como la había tratado, no parecía la misma persona.

-Jovencito, tu novia estará bien, solo debe esperar. Podría haber sido peor...- dijo la enfermera pensando en que podría haber muerto intoxicada o algo así.

-Si, es verdad, gracias. Pero me mata verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada!- dijo mirándola con tristeza.

-Ho, que amoroso que eres, no parecías, pero lo eres. Mira, puedes quedarte toda la noche si querés, aunque se que lo habrías hecho de todos modos.- le dijo pompy sonriéndole.

-Gracias, y perdón por haberla tratado mal la otra vez.-

-No importa, ya paso.-

Paso el tiempo pesado como una montaña y Draco ya no podía mas de ver a Hermione sufrir. Sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

-Te amo tanto. Siento que tengas que sufrir, pero lo prefieran antes de que se te ocurra dejarme.- le decía, entre otras palabras de amor, todo el tiempo, como si esperara que sus palabras fueran mágicas y pararan con su sufrimiento. La miro durante horas hasta que se quedo dormido y Pansy supo eso. Al día siguiente, Draco despertó a las 8 de la mañana y no le importaron las clases, no se movería de allí hasta que Hermione estuviera como antes. Una chica de 3 grado entro en la enfermería y le dijo a Draco que Dumbledore dejaba que suspendiera las clases ese día para quedarse con su novia. El chico le agradeció a la chica, y ésta se fue. Pompy l llevo una taza de café con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, ya que el rubio no había cenado.

-Gracias.- dijo tomando un sorbo del café.

-De nada, en unas cuantas horas la Señorita Granger volverá y tiene que verlo en buen estado o se enojara, créame la conozco.- dijo sonriéndole y luego mirando a la chica.

-¿La conoce?-

-Si, me ayudaba aquí en la enfermería desde el tercer año. Es muy buena, podría ser medí maga si quisiera.-

-Podría ser lo que ella quisiera, es perfecta.- dijo mirando a su novia con un brillo en los ojos: amor.

-Se nota que la ama.-

-Así es, mas que nada.- dijo Draco sinceramente.

-Bueno, voy a hablar con Minerva un momento y vuelvo. Tal sea mas que un momento.-

-Esta bien.-

Ya eran las diez y Hermione seguía dormida, por los menos ya no demostraba estar sufriendo, cosa que Draco agradecía. Se levanto y e dirigió al baño de la enfermería. Pompy había salido nuevamente y estaría solo por un buen rato. Convoco ropa limpia y se ducho. Se cambio y salio.

-Draco!-grito alguien.

-Ho! Merlín, por fin estas aquí…no sabes cuanto te espere.- dijo el chico emocionado acercándose a la persona.

-Draco, lo siento es que Pansy…-pero la chica fue callada por un beso, el mejor beso de todos los que había tenido.

-Lo se Herms…tranquila, ya me encargue de ella. ¿Cómo estas, quieres comer algo, tomar…?-

-No amor, solo quiero que estés conmigo y me abrases.-dijo Hermione haciendo un espacio en su camilla para que Draco se acostara con ella. El chico lo hizo y la abrazó.

-Te amo leoncita…-

-Mmm… me gusta más que leona…-

-Pues serás mi leoncita de aquí en adelante.-

-Ho Draco! Fue horrible lo que soñé… espantoso…- dijo sollozando.

-Shuu… no lo recuerdes solo olvídalo, solo fue un sueño, nada mas.-

-No Draco, fue tan real. Estabas tu y me dejabas…y era por algo que yo te había hecho y no sabia que era, y…Draco!- dijo llorando a todo dar.

-Ya tranquila. Nunca te dejare. Estoy aquí contigo.- le dijo y la beso. Se besaron durante un argo tiempo, temían perderse el uno al otro, Herms por su pesadilla y Draco por su "desmayo". Peor estaban juntos y eso era lo que les importaba.

A la una llego pompy.

-Hermione! Que alegría verte bien!- dijo la señora abrazando a la chica, mientras Draco se levantaba.

-Gracias Pompy. Gracias por cuidarme…-

-De nada querida, para eso estoy.-

-¿Ya puedo irme?-pregunto Herms.

-Claro, solo déjame asegurarme de que estas bien del todo.- movió su varita unas cuantas veces y en unos minutos hablo de nuevo:

-Perfecto señorita, ya puede bajar a almorzar.- dijo sonriente, mientras se despedía de los jóvenes.

Cuando bajaron, se toparon con Ron, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Neville y Parvati que se dirigían a la enfermería a verla.

-Que bueno que estés bien!-gritaron todos mientras la abrazaban.

-Gracias chicos, los quiero tanto.-

-Nosotros también Herms!- y se volvieron a abrazar. Luego todos juntos bajaron a comer algo y Dumbledore hizo un anuncio.

-Queridos estudiantes. Queremos informarles que, como solo quedar tres meses de clase, y se hacerla la batalla final, dejaremos de lado ciertas materias. Solo tendrán aquellas que les sirvan para la batalla y tendrán mas horas de éstas mismas. Las clases se dividirán según cursos como siempre y tendrán clases dos días cada curso, en dos turnos, mañana y tarde. Ya están informados. También quería felicitar al ejercito y al señor Malfoy por su apoyo y dedicación. Eso es todo, pueden seguir con su almuerzo.- termino de decir el director, desapareciendo del gran salón.

-Huau! No mas historia de la magia, ni adivinación!! Como adoro al señor tenebroso!!- dijo sonriente Ron, ante esto todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Si no fuera porque quiere matarme…- dijo Harry (N/a: aguafiestas retorcido, jaja).

-Pero no lo lograra Harry, no sabe con quienes se mete. Todos te queremos y te ayudaremos, además no sabe que contamos con la ayuda de Draco, eso le sera una gran sorpresa!- le dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-Si, gracias, no seria nada sin ustedes.- dijo el chico.

-Lo sabemos, jajaja.- dijeron Ron y Draco juntos.

-Jajaja, muy graciosos.- dijo riendo Harry. Desde hacia tiempo que Draco ya era uno mas en el grupo. Lo querían como a cualquier otro, o mas, ya que había cambiado rotundamente por el amor hacia Hermione y eso les importaba a Harry y Ron. Ahora Draco parecía un Gryffindor. Pero también seguía haciendo sus cosas, jugaba en el equipo de gryffindor y se juntaba con Blaise. Y claro, que cada tanto hacia ese tipo de bromas, no las podía olvidar, nadie podía, eran muy típicas de él, y ahora si eran bromas, no como antes.

Por la tarde recibieron los nuevos horarios. Ellos, los de séptimo curso, tenían clases los lunes y masteres, los dos días a la mañana, por lo que les quedaban todas las tardes libres, para poder hacer otras cosas e ir a las reuniones del ejercito.

-Draco, voy a ira buscar un libro a la torre. ¿Vienes?- le dijo Herms.

-So, vamos.- le respondió el chico.

Se levantaron y se fueron. Cuando estaban por llegar a la torre, faltaba medio camino en realidad, Draco fue al baño y Hermione lo espero afuera. Cuando el chico salio, sintió que su corazón se achicaba hasta el tamaño de un grano de arroz.

Hu!! Los dejo con la intriga, mañana van a leer lo que Draco vio! Pobrecito…Bueno, los dejo! Chau!.


	17. Capitulo 17

Vio a Hermione besándose con otro chico, que ni conocía. Veía como el chico la besaba y ella respondía con todos sus ánimos. No pudo ver mas la escena y se fue, mientras Hermione seguía en lo suyo con el chico de Hufflepuff. Cuando salieron de una especie de trance dejaron de besarse y se miraron, Hermione, temiendo lo que había pasado sin ella saberlo, se puso a llorar y salio corriendo hacia la torre. Cuando entro vio a Draco y dijo:

-Draco, no…- pero fue interrumpida por su novio.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le pregunto el chico con sus ojos vidriosos, conteniendo la lagrimas. Estaba destrozado, ella que siempre le decía que lo amaba andaba besuqueándose con otro hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

--Draco, no entiendo…-

-No Granger, para ti soy Malfoy, ¿te queda claro?- le dijo fríamente como cuando la trataba antes de ser su novia. Ante esto la chica lloro aun mas, quería contarle todo a Draco, tenia una explicación, peor no la dejaba hablar.

-No… Malfoy, tu me quieres y yo a ti, somos novios…-

-Éramos Granger, fue todo un error. Y lo de quererte, lo dudo, y también dudo que tu lo hagas por mi…-

-No Malfoy déjame explicarte…-dijo Hermione llorando.

-¿Explicarme que? ¿Que me engañaste durante todo este tiempo, que me mentías cuando me decías que me amabas, que jugaste conmigo mientras estabas con otro? Eso ya lo se todo Granger, no gastes tus preciadas palabras.- ahí Draco se puso a sollozar. Estaba peleando y dejando a la mujer que amaba, y aun lo hacia. No podía creer lo que había visto, pero no se dejaría engañar mas. Se había burlado de él y eso no se lo permitía a nadie, ni siquiera a ella.

-No lo entiendes, estas equivocado tengo una explicación, por favor escuchame…-

-No, basta no trates de convencerme Granger. Eres tal cual lo deicna todos, una asquerosa sangre sucia.- le dijo Draco antes de terminar de romper completamente su corazón y el de la chica con esa ultima frase. Grandes lagrimones cayeron por los grises ojos, y al darse cuenta el chico se fue de la torre. Hermione lloraba todos los océanos juntos y nadie sabia d donde sacaba mas agua para poder seguir. No podía parar, sentía una presión en el pecho. No podía pensar en otra cosa que o fuera Draco, ya no lo tenía, no podía entender porque no la quería escuchar. Se sentó en el piso, contra una de las paredes de la sala, y abrazo sus rodillas, y lloro por horas. Luego se quedo dormida, allí en el piso, abrazada a si misma. Tuvo pesadillas, que en realidad eran los recuerdos de lo que había pasado. Lo que había soñado estando desmayada por culpa de Pansy se había hecho realidad. Draco no volvió hasta las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente para agarrar su mochila. Cuando vio a Hermione, sollozando entre sueños, se sintió un idiota por haberla dejado sola. Había fallado a su palabra. Quería pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había dicho, pero no lo haría aun. Antes de rendirse y abrazar a Hermione y perdonarla por todo, se fue a su habitación, tomo sus cosas (la mochila, no se iba a ir de la torre.) y salio de la torre haciendo mucho ruido para despertar a Hermione y que no faltara a clases. Ésta se despertó y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se baño y se cambio. Agarro la mochila y bajo directamente a clases, no tenia ganas de comer, sentía un nudo en su garganta.

-Hola Herms… ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Ron al verla con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

-Draco me dejo.-dijo llorando.

-Ho! Herms.- dijo abrazándola fuerte.

-No lo se, no quiere escucharme. Yo, yo…- y no puedo hablar mas porque el llanto se lo impedía.

-Ya lo hará, déjalo. Yo hablare con el…-

-No Ron! No te metas, por favor, es un tema entre Draco y yo.- dijo separándose del pelirrojo.

-Esta bien, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo.-

-Gracias Ron.-

Entraron al aula de pociones y Hermione se sentó en el ultimo banco para que nadie la viera. En todo el turno de clases, la chica ni levanto la mano. No había hecho apuntes ni nada. Estaba en su mundo, pensando que podría hacer para que Draco la escuchara y decidió buscarlo para decírselo. A las tres de la tarde termino su turno de clases y tenían el resto del día libre, cosa que la castaña aprovecho. Sin ir a comer ni nada, fue a ver al rubio.

-Malfoy!-grito por el corredor, pero el chico la ignoraba.

-Malfoy por favor espera! Malfoy!- pero nada.-Draco!- y ante su nombre el chico no pudo evitar detenerse. Hermione lo alcanzo y, a su espalada le dijo.

-Por favor escúchame, no es lo que parece. Yo no…-

Draco se dio vuelta y la vio. La chica tenía los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada. Todavía podía ver el rastro de las saladas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Quiso abrazarla y besarla pero se lo prohibió a si mismo.

-No Granger, ¿ahora em dirás que no lo querias besar? Por favor! Si yo te vi bien como le respondías! Ya no intentes explicarme nada, porque no te escucharé. Ha! Y siento haberte llamado sangre sucia ayer, no tuve la intención.- y dicho se fue.

Hermione sintió una minina, casi nula, esperanza de poder recuperar al chico. También estaba un poco más feliz por las disculpas del chico. La chica fe a su torre y se metió en su cuarto, quería estar sola, o con Draco, pero esto ultimo no era posible.

Llego la hora de cenar, y Hermione no había bajado al gran salón. Harry y Ron, con sus respectivas parejas, estaban en la mesa de gryffindor hablando sobre la castaña.

-Es que Draco la dejo.- comento Ron

-No puede ser! Dijo que nunca lo haría! Es un maldito…esto no quedara así.- dijo Harry, se paro de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la de los de Slytherin. Ron también lo siguió, para advertirle, pero él también quería saber porque el rubio había dejado a su mejor amiga.

-Malfoy, ven con nosotros.- dijo Harry.

-Lo siento Potter, ¿no ves que estoy comiendo?- dijo Draco. Pansy se dio cuenta de que estaban peleados y sonrió por ese hecho.

-Ahora, no será mucho tiempo.-

Draco se levanto y salio del gran salón con Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué paso con Hermione?-preguntaron los dos gryffindors.

-¿Con Granger? La deje porque la vi besándose con otro. ¿Satisfechos?- dijo no con muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema. Los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendeos por la respuesta, no se esperaban que su amiga hiciera algo así, pero debía de haber una explicación.

-Pero tiene que haber un error, ella no te haría algo así, te ama.- dijo Ron.

-No lo se… Ni me importa ahora. Ya no quiero hablar de esto ¿si? Me voy.- dijo y volvió al gran salón. En cambio Harry y Ron se fueron a hablar con Hermione.

-Hermione, abre de una buena vez por favor! No queremos usar magia!- dijo Harry, pero ya era tarde, Ron había conjurado el alohomora y había abierto la puerta.

-Herms… dinos lo que paso, ¿Por qué besaste a otro?- dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miro y sollozando le dijo:

-No te lo diré Harry. Se que si lo hago se lo contaran para vuelva conmigo y yo no sufra mas.- dijo la chica. Harry y Ron se miraron ya que iban a hacer exactamente lo que su amiga había dicho.-Y quiero decírselo yo. Quiero que confié en mi y me escuche.-y ahogo su llanto en la almohada.

-Lo sentimos tanto Herms. El esta enojado y dolido eso es todo. Cuando yo vi a Ginny con otro preferí matarme antes que verla de nuevo con ese chico. El debe estar triste y es lógico ya que te ama.- le decía Harry suavemente.

-No me ama, de lo contrario me hubiese escuchado.- dijo la chica.

-No Herms. El seguro que quiere escucharte, solo que debe creer que lo engañaras. Nadie mas que tus sabe lo que paso.- dijo Ron.

-Lo entiendo, pero no quiero contarles. No ahora.- dijo la chica abrazando a sus amigos. Luego, ellos se fueron y ella siguió llorando. Así llego el miércoles. Tenían toda la semana libre desde ese día. Hermione decidió ir a la reunión del ejército y estaba camino a la sala cuando se encontró con Ginny y Luna, quienes la acompañaron, ellas también iban al entrenamiento. Prefirieron no hablar sobre Draco en el camino para que Hermione no llorara, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento lo aria. Cuando llegaron, Draco estaba peleando con un chico de Hufflepuff.

-Te dije que te fueras de aquí ahora!-le dijo el rubio mientras amenazaba al huff con su varita.

-No quiero, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí!-le respondió el chico también con su varita en alto, a la altura del pecho de Draco quien se río.

-Aquí el que sabe de maldiciones soy yo, así que mas te valga hacerme caso.- le dijo en tono severo. En eso se acerco Hermione y se puso entre Draco y el otro chico.

-¿Ahora vas a defender a tu nuevo noviecito Granger?- pregunto enojado el rubio.

-No, protejo al viejo. Y si no te importa, quisiera que no mates a un estudiante. Eso te mandria a Azkaban y no seria bueno para nosotros ya que eres el único que sabe los hechizos. Cuando nos enseñes a todos todo, puedes hacer lo quieras Malfoy. Ahora baja tu varita y continua con la clase ¿quieres?- dijo Hermione, tratando de ser lo mas "normal" posible. El hufflepuff no entendía nada. "¿Nuevo noviecito?" Si él no tenia novia! Eso no era posible y además no conocía a esa castaña, la había visto por el colegio pero nunca se le había acercado.

-Perdón, pero no entiendo de que están hablando.- se animo a decir.

-¿No entiendes, no recuerdas que besaste a esta chica en el 6 piso?- dijo Draco n un tono ingenuo. Cada vez estaba mas loco, ¿Cómo que le huff no recordaba nada? ¿Hermione le habrá borrado la memoria?

-No! Yo nunca la bese, y sin ofender, no es de mi tipo.- dijo mirando a Draco fijamente.

¿Qué no era su tipo? Hermione era la mujer perfecta y a éste se e ocurre decir que no es de su tipo?! Que bueno que no quede en Hufflepuff, se dijo Draco.

-¿Le borraste al memoria verdad?- le dijo a Hermione.

-Como se te ocurre?! No ese tipo de hechizos, y para que lo sepas, no se usarlo, al igual que Oirepmi! Estas satisfecho o querés seguir humillándome y perder tiempo.- le respondió Hermione y era verdad cada palabra que había dicho.

Draco no lo podía creer. Eran los únicos dos hechizos que no sabia usar y medio colegio se había enterado. Todos los estudiantes miraban la escena como presenciando una obra de teatro. Varios tenían la boca abierta y otros sonreían burlonamente. El rubio desistió y empezó con la clase.

-Bueno, hoy practicaran los hechizos de la reunión anterior. Comiencen.- dijo.

Casi nadie sabia hacer ninguno de los hechizos vistos: Medircus y Corpus Durmiends.

Los únicos que los sabían conjurar bien eran Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna. A Neville le faltaba dominar mejor el de corpus y a Parvati el de medircus. Por el resto, todos eran un desastre. Igualmente Draco no le sacaba un ojo de encima a Hermione, la miraba hacer los sutiles movimientos con su varita tratando de repeler la maldición imperio, pero nada, no lo lograba. Draco se le acercó y la miro de cerca para intimidarla.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la chica sin dejar de practicar.

-Nada, soy el profesor, y por mas problemas que allá entre nosotros debo ayudarte a aprender el ultimo hechizo.- le tomo la mano donde tenia la varita y sintió ese choque. Hacia casi una semana que no le tocaba ni un pelo y extrañaba sentir su suave piel, por eso aprovecho el momento. Y también lo hizo porque sabia que pondría nerviosa a la chica. Le saco la varita a la chica, quien lo miro con sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora tienes que enfocarte bien en tu oponente. Cuando te lancen el imperio solo podrás usar tu mente. Tienes que sentirte libre y feliz de serlo. Tienes que olvidar que estas bajo el mando de otra persona. Concéntrate e inténtalo.- le dijo Draco, dejando de la do la frialdad para poder ayudar a la castaña.

Hermione se concentro y cuando Draco le lanzo la maldición, tardo unos segundos en salir de ella. Cuando volvió a la normalidad tenia una sonrisa de victoria en la cara, y Draco sonrió al verla feliz.

-Gracias…- dijo tímidamente la chica.

-De nada Granger. Ya que lo dominas practícalo un poco mas.- dijo Draco volviendo a la frialdad e indiferencia de siempre y se alejo de ella.

Así termino la clase y Hermione se quedo para ver si podía hablar con el rubio. Cuando el Draco la vio acercarse quiso irse, pero la chica lo tomo por el brazo y lo miro a los ojos unos segundos.

-Te dije que no me molestes mas Granger, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-¿Cómo que Malfoy? ¿Pensar en mi y seguir hundiéndote en un pozo del cual mi explicación únicamente te puede sacar?- le dijo ella también fríamente. Ya no lloraría mas por él.

-Huau! Que profundo Granger! Deberías ser poeta algún día.- le dijo sarcásticamente, aunque sabia que lo Hermione le decía era verdad. Pero no quería escuchar su explicación.

-No te explicare que fue lo que paso, porque se que no me escucharas. Solo te diere que cuando me quieras escuchar te estaré esperando. Ya no te buscare mas Malfoy, haré mi vida como tu harás la tuya. Si no me quieres, solo dilo y no me importara nada.- le dijo Hermione.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Granger. Estas jugando conmigo, pero me parece bien que me dejes en paz.- le dijo soltando de la mano de la chica y desapareciendo del salón.

-Bien Malfoy, ahora odiaras no haberme escuchado.- se dijo a si misma Hermione.

Todavía quedaba toda la tarde del miércoles, así que decidió ir a Hogsmade. Hacia tiempo que no iba ya que estando con Draco no podía ir con él por. Fue a la torre y se cambio. Se puso un pollera que le quedaba tres dedos arriba de las rodillas color roja y una remera manga corta blanca con un una terminación en el cuello y las mangas en rojo, haciendo juego con la pollera. Agarro una cartera negra, no muy grande y metió algo de dinero. Cuando salio de su cuarto se encontró con Draco. El chico la miro, estaba hermosa, como siempre. Se quedo con la boca abierta hasta que Hermione hablo.

-Cierra tu boca o vas a inundar la sala. Ten, esto es tuyo.- dijo mientras de sacaba el collar y el anillo que él le había dado.

-No, es tuyo, yo te lo regale.-

-Pues ya no lo quiero.- dijo dejando las joyas en una mesa cerca del chico, y se acerco al retrato para salir de la sala.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Draco, fingiendo que no le importaba.

-No te importa Malfoy.- dijo y salio.

-Claro que me importa…-dijo tomando el collar y el anillo y se iba a su cuarto.

Hermione paseaba por las calles de Hogsmade, disfrutando del sol hasta que se choco con alguien y callo al pico.

-Lo siento, no te vi.- dijo el chico, ofreciendo su mano a Hermione para que se levantara.

-No esta bien, yo tampoco te vi…- dijo la chica. Cundo se levanto y miro al chico le veia cara conocida. -¿Nick?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Si, soy yo… ¿Hermione?- pregunto sin poder creer que era ella.

-Si Nick!- grito contenta y luego abrazaba al chico, el cual le respondió abrazándola fuerte. Nick era un chico alto, de pelo negro y ojos celestes. Tenia algunos rulos rebeldes en su cabello. Era un chico hermoso, o en lenguaje de Lavender: estaba mas caliente que la lava. Hermione sonrió y hablo de nuevo:

-¿Qué haces aquí, no sabia que venias a Hogwarts?- pregunto confundida, conocía a cada estudiante del colegio pero nunca había visto su amigo, si amigo. Hermione y Nick iban juntos a la misma escuela muggle antes de saber que eran magos y eran súper amigos, como con Harry y Ron.

-No, de hecho estoy de intercambio, llegue ayer por la noche.- dijo sonriendo.-¿Vamos a tomar algo? Hace mucho que nos vemos, estaría bueno tener una charla.- dijo mientras la guiaba a las tres escobas.

-Claro. ¿Cuándo tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto una vez dentro del lugar mientras se sentaba en una mesa.

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor. He… bueno, tenía pensado quedarme para pelear en la batalla. Ya soy mayor de edad hace tiempo y bueno, aquí estoy.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y tus padres, no saben nada?-

-No, ellos murieron, los mataron unos Mortífagos en un ataque…y los tuyos? ¿Cómo están?-

-Huau, que coincidencia, los míos también fueron asesinados en un ataque por Mortífagos. ¿Por eso quieres luchar?- pregunto algo triste por su amigo y por recordar a sus padres.

-Si, por eso. Pero no hablemos de esas cosas. Dime, ¿tienes amigos?-

-Si, muchos, pero mis mejores amigos son Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Harry.- dijo.

-Harry Potter, que interesante. Siempre he querido conocerlo.-

-Pues lo harás, te los presentare a todos.-

Se quedaron hablando sobre amigos, Hermione le conoto de las parejas y como eran cada uno. Luego hablaron del colegio, las materias, el ejercito… de todo. En un momento Nick preguntó.

-¿Tienes novio?-

-No. Tenia pero peleamos porque me vio besándome con otro chico y me dejo. Pero no es lo que parece, fue algo raro, no quise besarlo.- dijo tristemente.

-¿Y porque no se lo explicas?-

-Porque no me quiere escuchar.-

-Ha… ¿y si lo provocas?- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-No lo se… ¿Con quien lo haría? Todos mis amigos tienen pareja y…-

-No todos…-dijo sonriendo cómplicemente.

-¿Tu me ayudarías a hacerlo? Es decir, ¿te arias pasar por mi novio?-dijo sorprendida.

-Claro, eres hermosa y eres mi mejor amiga. Te conozco desde los dos años, y si no lo recuerdas te debo una.-

-Si, cuando te ayudé con esa chica que te gustaba…jaja fue muy divertido, parecía una odiosea, nada le gustaba! jajá.-

-Si, pero lograste que se fijara en mi. Te la debo hace años y esta es la oportunidad. ¿Lo amas verdad?-

-Si, mas que a mi propia vida.-

-Pues listo. Primero seremos buenos amigos y luego serás mi novia.-

-Gracias Nick.- dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Vamos? Será la hora de cenar y hay un banquete especial para mi, jeje.-

-Nick! Que bueno que te vuelvo a ver.-

-Gracias, no sabia que me extrañaras tanto.-

-No sabes cuanto. Y dime, ¿tienes novia?-

-Si. Se llama Paula. Es preciosa, va con la hermana de Fleur Delacour. ¿La conoces? Dijo que había hecho el torneo de los tres amigos aquí.-

-Si claro, Harry estuvo en el torneo. Fue cuando falleció Cedric Diggori, un chico de Hufflepuff.-

-Ha…-

-Bueno, vamos. Tal vez que seleccionen para alguna casa.-

-Ojala valla a Gryffindor, así estaremos mas cerca.- dijo abrazándola. La quería tanto, era como su hermana, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-Jaja, si. Pero soy premio anual y estoy apartada de mis compañeros, tengo una torre para mi y…-

-Huau! ¿Y Draco? Genial! Es perfecto para el plan, al tenerte tan cerca se volverá loco! Jajaja, va a ser divertido estar aquí.- dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegro que lo tomes así de bien.- dijo, mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione lo llevo a su torre, para que aprendiera el camino por si l necesitaba o algo, así sabría llegar.

-Aquí es…- dijo entrando.

-Que lindo lugar, es muy acogedor. Verde y plateado! Son mis colores favoritos!- dijo paseándose por la mitad de la sala de Draco.

Cuando el Slytherin apareció, le molesto que estuviera ese desconocido en su torre.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto al chico.

-Soy Nick, un amigo de Hermione, nos conocemos de pequeños.- dijo extendiendo la mano para chocarla con la de Draco, pero este la ignoro y miro a Hermione, quien hablo acercándose a Nick.

-De hecho es mi mejor amigo.- y lo abrazo. Draco se puso rojo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Nick aguantándose la risa.

-Si claro. Soy Draco Malfoy y estas en MI sala, así que si no te importa...-

-Déjalo Malfoy, es mi invitado y hará lo que se le plazca, ya que también es MI torre. Ven Nick, bajemos, se nos hará tarde.- tomo la mano del chico y desapareció.

-Es solo su amigo, como Harry o Ron, no pasa nada Draco, no pasa nada…- se decía a si mismo el rubio, mientras se dirigía al gran salón.

Jeje, espero que les guste el fic, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que leen, de verdad. Opinen, ahcepto quejas de verdad, sin miedo! Digna lo que creen sobre la historia, jajaa! Hasta la próxima!.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Cuando todos estuvieron allí, el director hablo.**

-Queridos estudiantes, tengo una buen anoticia para ustedes. Quiero presentarles a Nicholas Benett. Viene de intercambio y se quedara a luchar en la batalla final. Ahora lo seleccionaremos para ver a que casa ira.- mcgonagall le puso el sombrero a Nick y éste dijo.

-Mmm… podría ir a slyherin… no ira a GRYFFINDOR!-grito finalmente.

Los de dicha casa gritaron y aplaudieron, sobre todo las chicas. El chico termino de saludar a los profesores y se dirigió con Hermione, a la cual abrazo en frente de todos, para empezar su plan y por alegría de estar en su casa.

Luego del banquete Nick ya era amigo de todos los de la mesa, es que era muy sociable. Cuando terminaron, Harry, Ron y sus respectivas parejas se reunieron con Hermione y Nick para hablar. Herms les contó a todos quien era Nick y lo que tenían planeado hacer. Para su sorpresa sus amigos aprobaron l plan, es mas ya lo habían pensado.

-Hu, será divertido, jaja, cuenten con nosotros para lo que sea.- dijo Ron.

-Gracias, solo no le cuenten a nadie sobre esto ¿si?- dijo la castaña.

-Claro que no.- dijeron todos. Luego de hablar y reírse durante un rato largo, Hermione y Luna se fueron. Cuando la gryffindor llego a su torre, por suerte, no se encontró con Draco. Se fue a su cuarto, se cambio y se durmió al instante.

A despertar se encontró con una hermosa rosa en su mesita de luz. Sonrió y supo que era de Nick para el plan. Se ducho y se puso uno jeans y una blusa celeste, ya que era jueves y hasta el lunes no tenían clases, tomo la rosa y salio. Por instinto la olio y Draco vio cuando hizo eso.

-Hola Granger.- le dijo mirando la rosa.

-Hola Malfoy.-lo dijo con tanta frialdad que Draco pensó que podría congelar el infierno.

-Te la dio Nicholas, ¿no?-

-Si lo sabes no gastes saliva Malfoy.-

-Para de ser Ali conmigo!- le dijo tomándola por un brazo.

-Seré igual que tu lo fuiste. Te ignorare Malfoy, y veras lo feo que es.-se soltó y se fue.

-Granger! Ven aquí! Ahora!- pero parecía que la chica no lo escuchaba. Draco la siguió y vio que estaba con Nick.

-Hola preciosa.- dijo él.

-Hola Nick! Gracias por la rosa.- y lo abrazo.

-De nada, lastima que se opaque con tu belleza.- dijo cuando se separaron. Draco quiso salir de su escondite y darlo lo que se merecía, pero al ver a Hermione sonrojada, sitio una gran punzada en el corazón… ¿celos? No, no podía ser, estaba enojado con ella, no podía sentir nada por esa chica… ¿o si? Se dijo a si mismo.

-Gracias Nick.-

-¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica, ambos sabían que Draco estaba por ahí.-Hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer una cosa…- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de Hermione. Cuando Draco se dio cuanta de eso, se puso rojo y no lo preemitió.

-Granger! Tenemos que hablar con Snape, sobre el trabajo de pociones.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para acabar con el momento.

-Pero si ya no trabajamos juntos Malfoy.- dijo abrazando a Nick. Draco quiso morirse al verla sonreír por ese "rulero" (N/a: así le dice a Nick).

-Yo…Bueno…era…- no sabia que decir.

-Vamos Nick…-

-Si, ¿a donde quieres ir?-

-A donde sea, con tal de ir contigo…- dijo en tono meloso, cosa que Draco no soporto. Los miro un segundo mas y se fue.

A la tarde, Draco fue a la biblioteca y se encontró con que estaba vacía.

-Gracias…- dijo, no quería ver a nadie, bueno… a su leona peor no lo iba a poder lograr.

-Por no escucharla… por mi culpa la perdí.- dijo en vos baja.

-¿Apenado Malfoy?- dijo una voz a su lado.

-Her… Granger! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, se que te importe poco, pero el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pensé que habías advertido que me gustaba leer.- dijo sentándose al lado de Draco y abriendo un libro.

El chico la miraba, admirando cada poro de su piel, sus ojos, su perfecta nariz, su boca… Daría su vida por volver a probar esa boca… Se estaba volviendo loco, la tenia a veinte centímetros de él y no podía hacer nada. Como se odiaba a si mismo.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué miras?- le pregunto Hermione.

-A ti. ¿Cómo vas con los hechizos?- dijo tranquilamente.

-Bien…- dijo perdiéndose en los ojos grises del chico. Amaba esos ojos.

-Herms! Aquí estas! Te estaba buscando…- dijo Nick, llegando en momento planeado.

-¿Para que?- dijo Draco.-Lo siento se me escapo.-

-Esta bien…La llevare a el Callejón Diagon, me contó que hacia mucho que no iba.- le respondió Nick. Draco se sintió mal, ya que sabia que por él Hermione no había salido del colegio.

-Vamos.- y se fueron. Paso toda la tarde y volvieron par cenar. Luego Nick acompaño a Hermione a la torre, no eran novios, y nunca lo serian de verdad, pero era todo un caballero. Al entrar y ver que estaba Draco, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Herms, mañana tengo algo importante que decirte. Te extrañaré preciosa…- dijo dando le un tierno beso en la mejilla a la chica, y luego se fue.

-¿Qué te tiene que decir?-

-Crees que si lo supiera iría a verlo mañana. Razona Malfoy, ya estas grandecito ¿no te parece?- dijo Hermione divertida mientras se iba a acostar. Al día siguiente, Hermione se puso una pollera negra, mas corta que la roja y una remera violeta oscura ajustada. Se ato el pelo en una cola lata, dejando caer sus rulos en cascada. Luego se puso unas botas del mismo color que la remera que le llegaban hasta un dedo debajo de las rodillas. Luego salio rápido para no toparse con Draco, quien se había hecho invisible y la estaba siguiendo. Mientras caminaba Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y se reunió con Nick. Con un disimulado gesto le indico que Draco estaba allá.

-Herms!- y la abrazo.

-Nick, casi no pude dormir (N/a: mentira, jeje), estoy ansiosa por lo que tienes que decirme, ya dime!-

-Pues… bueno…- dijo Nick haciéndose el nervioso pasándose una mano por la nuca. Sabia actuar perfectamente.

-Si…- dijo Hermione incitándolo para que continuara.

-Herms, hace mucho que nos conocemos y yo quería decirte que te quiero mucho... yo… te amo.- dijo actuando, en parte, ya que amaba a la chica pero no de esa manera.

-Ho Nick! Yo también!-y dicho esto lo abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Nick beso a la chica. Hermione pensó que su amigo besaba bien, pero no sentía lo mismo que con Draco. Le respondió al beso y luego se fueron a pasear por el parque. Draco observo toda la escena y los celos le comieron la cabeza. Eso no quedaría así. Algo tenía que hacer. Pero no sabia que.

-Nick, voy a ir a la biblioteca un rato ¿si? Nos vemos en el almuerzo.-

-OK.-

Una vez que Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, fue a buscar un libro para pociones, pero se puso a pensar en Draco, ¿Cómo se sentiría? Mal… Bien… Entre tantos pensamientos vio que cierto rubio entraba a la biblioteca. Ella se escondió atrás de una estantería y lo observo.

Draco se sentia pésimo, no sabia que hacer. Matarse, matar a Nick, matar a todo el mundo menos a Hermione y a él… no… no matar, a ella no le gusta eso, se decía en su cabeza.

-Malfoy, hola!- dijo Hermione, poniéndose en frente del chico con una esplendida sonrisa.

-Hola…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- agrego Hermione mientras tomaba una silla y se paraba en ella para poder alcanzar un libro, no llevaba su varita, por eso no lo convoco. Draco la miraba, estaba hermosa… y con nuevo novio.

-Nada, pienso.-

-En que?- dijo, queria un libro de historia de la magia, pero estaba demasiado alto, solo le faltaban unos centímetros pero temía alzarse mas y caer. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que pedirle ayuda a Draco.

-En mis problemas, no te metas.- le contesto el chico.

-Malfoy, serias tan amable de ponerte cerca mió por si me caigo… Se que me odias pero…- pero el chico ya estaba a su lado. Hermione sonrió ara sus adentros y se estiro un poco mas, pero nada, estaba muy alto. Al ver esto, Draco la tomo por la cintura.

-¿Pero que haces?!- dijo la chica, fingiendo estar enojada, pero le encantaba que Draco la tomara por la cintura.

-Te ayudo.- y la bajo de la silla. Luego se subió el y con solo estirar el brazo, tomo el libro. Cuando bajo, la miro.

-¿Es este?- dijo jugando con el libro.

-Si, gracias.- dijo tomando el libro, pero el chico no lo soltaba.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto Draco.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió Hermione sin soltar el libro, Draco se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Torturarme. Sabes que se todo, que te vi con ese… tipejo.-

-Yo no te torturo Draco, solo te ignoro y sigo con mi vida. Si eres un maldito que no me quiere escuchar es tu problema.-

-¿Te quiere como yo te quise…?- le pregunto el chico, ya estaba a medio metro de Hermione y cada vez se acercaba mas.

-No lo creo, tu me quisiste muy poco Malfoy, él seguro que me quiere mucho mas.-

-¿Te abraza como yo lo hacia?- volvió a preguntar mientras abrazaba a Hermione, la cual estaba paralizada, ¿a que estaba jugando Draco?

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿No es obvio? Responde.-

-No, no me abraza como tu lo hacías.- dijo de mala gana, pero sabia que cada cosa que ese rubio hacia era única y era la mejor. Nadie le ganaba a Draco Malfoy y eso ambos lo sabían.

-¿Por qué tiemblas Granger? ¿Me tienes miedo acaso?- le pregunto mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

-Eso ya paso Draco...- listo, había llegado al limite. Al escuchar su nombre salir de esa perfecta boca, el chico la beso. No podía aguantarse, la tenia hay para él y la quería tanto, ya la extrañaba demasiado. Por su parte, Hermione no sabia y responderle el beso o que. Le gustaban tanto los besos de Draco… pero No! No podía rendirse así de fácil. Lo aparato y lo miro.

-¿Te besa mejor que yo?-

-…-

-No respondes, tomare eso como un no.- dijo sonriendo el chico.

-¿Quién te crees Malfoy? Me las vas a pagar muy caro. Ahora si te torturare.- dicho esto Hermione corrió a Draco y se fue.

-Olvido su libro- dijo en voz baja Draco, mientras caminaba por los pasillos con el mismo en la mano.

Hermione corría por el parque, hasta que llego a su árbol. Allí se apoyo en él y pensó…Si iba a jugar quería tener una estrategia.

-Vamos Hermione, tanto T.E.G con Harry tiene que servirte para algo…- se decía a sí misma.

-Lo tengo… Necesito a Ginny y a Lavender…- y salio corriendo hacia el castillo.

Cuando llego al castillo, se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindors y busco a sus amigas.

-Chicas! Que bueno que las encuentro…-dijo algo agitada por la carrera.

-¿Qué paso Herms? Malfoy se di cuanta del…- dijeron las dos chicas.

-No! No… Es mas, el también quiere jugar. Y necesito un plan, no dejare que me gane. ¿Me ayudan?- dijo sentándose en una silla.

-Claro! Solo dinos qué podemos hacer y lo haremos…- dijo Ginny.

-Bien, quiero cambiar de look…- dijo algo sonrojada la castaña. Las otras dos chicas sonrieron con malicia y se acercaron a Hermione.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras.

-No Blaise, no entiendes. Ella me engaño y no quiero escuchar el cuentito que me tenga preparado. Le demostrare que soy mejor que ese tal Nicholas, y sabrá lo que se perdió…- dijo Draco.

-No lo se Dragón, yo la escucharía, por ahí tiene algo de lógica lo que te diga y…-

-Claro que va a tener lógica, es la bruja mas inteligente de todo el colegio, no me va a venir a decir cualquier estupidez.-

-¿Aun la quieres, verdad?-

-Claro Blaise, la amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo. Es que no logro entender porqué me hizo esto. Se que la trate mal durante 6 años, pero me dijo que ya me había perdonado y que no le importaba nada mas que estar conmigo… Todo será como antes… con algunas diferencias…- dijo apenado. No quería volver a ignorar a Hermione cada vez que la viera y hacer como si siguiera siendo la asquerosa sangre sucia, no podría insultarla nunca, ya no podría.

-Draco, estás seguro de que no quieres escucharla. Ya sabes todo lo que ella hizo por lograr que la escucharas, y sabes las consecuencias de eso…-

/FLASHBACK/

Hermione no tenia otra cosa en la cabeza mas que explicarle todo a Draco. Por eso lo había buscado, y había dejado de hacer cosas… vitales para lograr su objetivo.

Estaban en la clase de defensa cuando la castaña se cayo al piso desmayada. Harry y Ron corrieron hacia ella y la levantaron. Sin dudarlo la llevaron a la enfermería. Draco había querido ignorar la situación, pero no había podido. Esa chica era su vida, no podía quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada. Salio del aula y fue tras los gryffindors. Cuando llego a la enfermería decidió esperar afuera. Cuando los dos amigos salieron, miraron a Draco con cara de desprecio. Se pararon frente a él y lo miraron de arriba abajo unos segundos.

-Esto es tu culpa Malfoy, entra y date cuenta de lo que le hiciste a nuestra Hermione…- y se fueron.

Draco entro y vio a una pálida y frágil Hermione acostada n una camilla. Sabia que estaba mas flaca, pero no había notado el grado de gravedad de aquello.

-Señor Malfoy…- dijo Pompy al verlo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo preocupado. Se puso al lado de la camilla y acaricio el cabello de la castaña.

-Se nota que no alimento adecuadamente durante un periodo demasiado largo, esta muy débil, si no la tratamos rápidamente puede contraer anemia. Esperemos que eso no ocurra, pero nadie lo sabe…-

Draco se arrodillo al lado de la chica y agarro su mano. Estaba fría, mas que él mismo. No podía soportar verla así, y Harry y Ron tenían razón, todo era su culpa. Se había prometido que no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su leoncita, y ahora él lo estaba haciendo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sintió un escalofrío por la columna al sentir el frió. La miro durante una hora, sin moverse de su lugar. Necesitaba una señal de que la chica estaba bien. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y Draco no se movía de la enfermería, y no lo haría. Hermione seguía pálida. Pompy le había lanzado unos hechizos para despertara, pero no lo hacia. Eran las 6 y los amigos de la castaña la había ido a ver como cinco veces cada uno. Nos e quedaban porque no soportaban verla en ese estado y menos teniendo al lado al causante de todo eso. Ya eran las ocho y Draco se había quedado dormido con un brazo sobre la cintura de Hermione. Estaba soñando que aun salía con Herms y que nada había pasado… cuando una mano lo despertó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?- dijo Hermione. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Draco la miro y sintió una presión en el pecho.

-Perdona, por favor, te lo pido! No pensé que te iba a hacer esto, no quería, perdóname…- le decía el chico, y sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas salieron por sus grises ojos, y rodaron hasta perderse en los limites de su cara.

-Esta bien…- la chica se sentía débil, y le costaba hablar.-No hiciste anda malo, yo deje de cuidarme eso es todo.- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Pero lo hiciste por mi, por buscarme. Ya no lo hagas, yo… no tiene importancia que lo hagas…- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Si la tiene Draco, necesito que me perdones y que confíes en mi. Tengo una explicación y no la quieres escuchar, eso me desespera.- dijo débilmente la chica.

-Entonces no me busques más. Te perdono ¿si? Pero con la condición de que mejores. Lo que si, nunca entenderé porque me haces esto, y no me interesa saberlo. Te lo repito, estas perdonada. Ahora come. No lo hiciste en una semana. Llamare a Pomfrey.- le dijo mientras se paraba y se alejaba de ella.

-Los siento, no quise hacerlo…Te prometo que me cuidare de ahora en adelante…- le dijo la castaña. Draco la miro y asintió. Luego fue a buscar a la enfermera le aviso que Hermione había despertado.

-Cuídela…- le dijo el chico.

-Lo haré Señor Malfoy.- le respondió Pompy.

Draco miro como la señora se alejaba y luego se fue hacia su torre.

/FIN FLASHBACK/

-Lo se… Pero yo le dije que no me buscara mas, le advertí que no lo haga…-dijo Draco.

-Pero lo hizo igual Dragón. Granger no es de esas que te hacen caso porque eres un Malfoy, deberías saberlo.- le dijo su amigo.

-Si, tienes razón. Hermione es única…- dijo recordando los momentos que había pasado con ella.

-Te estas equivocando Draco, y muy feo. Deberías pensarlo mejor…-

-Ya te lo dije, lo pensé, quiero que sepa que no puede jugar conmigo de esta manera.-

-Tu jugaras con ella…-

-Lo haré porque se que ella lo hará conmigo. Me seguirá el juego Blaise, la conozco, no dejara que le gane. Pero eso esta por verse…-

En la torre gryffindor…

-¿Cómo quede chicas?- pregunto Hermione.

-Genial! Estas para inundar el colegio entero con la baba de los estudiantes, jaja!- se reía Lavender. Ginny le alcanzo un espejo y la castaña se mito en él. Estaba de verdad mucho mas linda que antes. Tenia el pelo un poco mas corto, resaltando así sus perfectos rulos. Le habían hecho un flequillo que caía hacia el lado derecho de su cara, y caía sobre su frente y su ojo. Parecido al peinado de la pelirroja. Luego la habían maquillado levemente, le habían delineado los ojos, y le habían puesto algo de color en los parpados, no muy recargado y también le pusieron brillo en los labios. Hermione se levanto de la silla y abrazo a sus dos amigas.

-Gracias chicas, se las debo.-

-De nada Herms, sabes que cuentas con nosotras.- dijeron ambas chicas, abrazándose entre las tres. Luego la ayudaron a cambiarse. Se había puesto un vestido negro, hasta las rodillas, de tirantes finos y abierto atrás, mostrando toda tu espalda. Luego se puso unas sandalias haciendo juego con el vestido y unos detalles en brillo. Luego se puso varias pulseras finas de plata, le quedaban geniales. Estaba perfecta. Era la hora de almorzar, así que se encontró con Nick en el parque.

-Huau Herms! Estas preciosa!-le dijo mientras le daba n beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

**-Gracias…- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.**

_Hola de nuevo! Perdon por la tardanza, es que empeze el cole y no habia vuelto a escribir, tengo material, pero tengo miedo de que se me termine, ya tengo mas ideas, asi que voy a subir capitulos mas seguido. Espero que les guste el fic, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que leen, de verdad. Opinen, acepto quejas de verdad, sin miedo! Digan lo que creen sobre la historia, jajaa! Hasta la próxima!._


	19. Capitulo 19

-De nada, es la verdad. Cuando los chicos te vean no lo dejaran de hacer nunca, jaja! Y cuando Draco te vea, aja!- dijo riéndose.

-Shuu! Si nos escuchan estamos perdidos.-

-Si, si, esta bien. Ya vamos a comer que quiero ver la cara de todos…-

Tomo a Hermione de la cintura cariñosamente y entraron al Gran Salón.

Una vez dentro, todas las caras giraron y se posaron en la Gryffindor. Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero al oír tanto barullo se dio vuelta a ver que pasaba. Ahí, parada en la entrada del comedor, estaba su "leoncita", con ese tal Nick… Como quisiera poder estar en el lugar de ese rulero, mas que nada. Nick, al ver que Draco los había visto, se dio vuelta y beso a Hermione. En realidad le comió la boca en ese beso. La chica respondió, por un lado por el plan, y por el otro, Nick no era ninguna babosa asquerosa, besaba tan bien que podría dar clases (N/a: que exagerado, pero si besaba muy bien, pero Draco le daba paliza, ajaja), pero como ya lo sabia, no despertaba los mismos sentimientos que Draco. El rubio no soporto eso, ya era demasiado. Se paro y se dirigió a la pareja. Cuando llego, los separo y alejo a Hermione. Luego tomo a Nick y le dio semejante paliza por haber tocado a "su" chica.

-La próxima vez que la toques así, delante de mi o no, te juro que no vivirás para repetirlo.- luego lo soltó y miro a la chica de arriba abajo. La tomo por la mano y quiso sacarla de allí, pero apenas la toco ella se safó.

-¡¿Pero que crees que haces?!- le grito abalanzándose sobre Nick, a ver como estaba.

-No viste lo que te hizo!?-

-No viste que le respondí?!- le pregunto. Le gustaba que Draco sea celoso, pero le había pegado a su amigo, y no lo soportaba.-Ahora me acompañaras a llevarlo a la enfermería. Vamos! Ayúdame!- le grito mientras intentaba levantar a Nick. Draco, de mala gana, se acerco y lo levanto pasando un brazo del chico por su propio cuello, Hermione lo imito y se fueron de allí. En la tercera parte del camino, Hermione, soltó a Nick y le dejo todo el "trabajo" a Draco.

-¿Por que haces eso? Pesa!- se quejo el sly.

-Lo hago porqué tu le pegaste, lo pagaras.-

-Y tu lo besaste, también lo pagaras…- le dijo mientras caminaban.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-

-No, solo te digo que esto no quedara así.-

-Claro que no quedara así. ¿Estas loco o qué?¿En que pensabas cuando le pegaste?- le preguntó una enojada Hermione. Draco tampoco estaba muy tranquilo que digamos, saco su varita de su túnica y elevo a Nick, haciendo que flotara en el aire. Luego hizo que el cuerpo (N/a: ni que estuviera muerto, jaja.) avanzara flotando por si solo. Hecho esto se dirigió a Hermione.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?-

-No me vas a contestar verdad, nunca lo haces…- y siguió caminando, pero el chico la tomo por el brazo y la volteo hacia él.

-¿Quieres que te responda? Esta bien lo haré. Si, estoy loco, tu hiciste ese efecto en mi Granger. Y ¿en que pensaba cuando le pegue? Ho! Si, ya lo recuerdo, en lo que pienso todo el tiempo, en ti.- la miro unos segundos y vio como la chica se ponía colorada. Sonrió para sus adentros y la acerco mas a él.

-Estas hermosa con ese look…- le dijo seductoramente en el oído. Hermione sintió que sus piernas dejarían de responderle si no se alejaba del chico. Se aparto y lo miro.

-Gracias, pero era para mi novio. Y ahora esta noqueado gracias a ti. No sabes cuanto te quiero.- dijo irónicamente.

-No mas que yo…- le dijo sinceramente y se le adelantó en el camino. Hermione procesaba en su cabeza todas y cada una de las palabras de Draco. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Draco tampoco podía creer lo que había dicho, pero no era mas que la pura verdad. Uno pensaba en el otro, nadie se acordaba de Nick hasta que un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos. Nick se había chocado contra una columna y tenia un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, que luego, esperaban que no, se agrandaría.

-Que irresponsable que eres! Solo tenias que llevarlo a la enfermería, no matarlo a golpes!- le reprocho Hermione.

-Es tu novio, tu responsabilidad. No tengo porque andar cuidando a la persona que me saco lo que mas…- pero no termino la frase. No podía doblegarse de esa manera, no se lo podía permitir. Hermione lo miro con los ojos abiertos y volvió a levantar a Nick con otro hechizo. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la castaña misma curo al chico. Draco observaba como Hermione le pasaba algodón con un extraño líquido de fuerte olor por las heridas a Nick. No soportaba como la chica trataba a su novio. Sintió celos hasta de la delicadeza con la que ella lo curaba. Quiso empezar a correr y chocarse contra una pared para lastimarse y que ella lo curara. No podía dejar de pensar en la castaña, hasta soñaba con ella. La amaba y haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero no abandonaría el juego, no hasta ganar. Cuando Hermione termino de curar las heridas de Nick, lo dejo recostado en una de las camillas y dejo una nota donde le decía a Madame Pomfrey lo sucedido. Luego se fue, y Draco la siguió.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto la gryffindor sin parar de caminar.

-Nada, solo quiero caminar, que vallamos al mismo lugar no es mi culpa.-

-No vamos al mismo lugar, tu estas yendo hacia mi ligar, porque me estas siguiendo.-

-Mmm… es lo mismo, los dos terminaremos en el mismo sitio, así que aforrémonos la pelea ¿si?-

-Esta bien… Sobre lo que me dijiste luego de pegarle a Nick…-

Draco paro y la miro a los ojos. Ella también había frenado y no resistía la mirada del chico así que bajó la cabeza.

-Te dije que no hicieras eso… y menos delante mió.- le dijo acercándose y alzando la cara de la chica con su dedo índice. La miro unos segundos y se alejo de ella.

-Si, lo siento…-

-Todo lo que te dije era verdad, si esa es tu pregunta.- dijo volviendo a caminar, ahora Hermione seguía a Draco.

-Y cuando piensas en mi, ¿que es lo que piensas?-

-Ho Granger! Ya tuviste demasiada información por hoy ¿no te parece?-

-No, no me parece, hace casi dos semana que no me diriges la palabra, y ahora me das dos oraciones y esperas que e conforme con ello. Pero esta bien, no me importa.-

-Si no te importara no habrías preguntado de entrada Granger…-

-Ya deja de contradecirme, no te hice nada para que me trates así durante dos semanas!- estallo Hermione, no soportaba que Draco la tratara así, todo por no querer escuchar su explicación.

-Te vi besándote con otro! Y cuando terminamos, no tardaste ni dos segundasen buscarte otro! Y dices que no me hiciste nada!- la bomba había explotado. Los dos estaban alterados y enojados, con el otro y consigo mismo.

-No entiendes nada! Y no lo quieres entender, estas cegado! No requieres escuchar, esta bien, pero sabes que seguidas torturándote a ti mismo por no saber lo que de verdad paso! Sabes Malfoy?... Creo que sea mejor que olvidemos todo, y si no puedes que te hechicen. No quiero recordar que estuve con alguien como tu.- le dijo la chica, gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Draco sintió que algo dentro suyo se quebraba con las palabras de Hermione y además, le sumaba sus lagrimas. Esas lagrimas eran su debilidad, si algo podía volverlo un títere, eran las lagrimas de Hermione Granger.

-Yo… Lo siento, pero nunca olvidare lo que viví contigo Granger, porque no quiero hacerlo. Si tu quieres hacerlo, hazlo, pero yo lo recordare siempre, por los dos si es necesario.-

La chica se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, no se esperaba eso.

-Esta bien, haz lo que quieras.-le dijo, fingiendo no importarle nada.

-Claro que hago lo que yo quiero, no necesitas decírmelo Granger.-

-¿Pansy fue tu novia?- pregunto Hermione.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos discutiendo?-

-Nada, solo necesito saberlo.-

-Si, una vez. Me tenia cansado y decidí darle una oportunidad a los 15 años. Al cabo de una semana, sentía que estaba casado con ella. Preferiría estar ayudando a los elfos domésticos a limpiarlas cocinas antes de que tener que pasar un segundo mas con ella.- parecia poca cosa, pero para un Malfoy era demasiado.

-Así que a ella nunca le diste el anillo ni le hiciste regalos como mi ¿no?- dijo interesada.

-No, a nadie. Pero veo que no fueron de tu agrado, ya que tengo ambos obsequios conmigo...-

-No! Nada de eso, es que me lastimaste Malfoy, como se "supone" que yo lo hice contigo, tu me pagaste con la misma moneda. Trate de explicarte las cosas, pero no me escuchabas, a si que decidí hacer algo de mi vida, mas que ser un mar de lagrimas por ti…-

Draco la miraba atentamente mientras la chica hablaba. Ya no se gritaban, parecían amigos hablando de sus problemas.

-Sigue…-

-Entonces trate de dejar de lado todo lo que me recordara a ti. Sabia que no podría olvidarte, pero quería al menos no romper en llanto cada dos por tres. Así que te devolví el collar y el anillo, en contra de todas mis reglas, pero lo hice. Cada vez que veía esas joyas me acordaba de ti y de tus besos y caricias y cada vez que me decías que me amabas. No podía seguir adelante Malfoy, no así. Luego me encontró con Nick y…- no podía decirle que eran amigos y todo el plan, sería una declaración caminase.

-Y ahora son novios… si, ya conozco esa parte de la historia.-

-Si… lo somos.- y sonrió.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunto Draco.

-Si, mucho.-

-¿Lo…lo amas?- dijo el chico de nuevo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Si…-

-¿Por que lo dices de esa manera?-

-No lo entenderías Malfoy…- respondio Hermione,ya qu de verdad amaba a Nick, pero ocmo al mejor amigo, como a Harry y a Ron.

-Esta bien, como digas.-

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué harás de tu vida?-

-No lo se… y no tendrías que preocuparte mas por mi, ya hiciste suficiente…-

-¿No te entregas verdad?- dijo preocupada sin poder fingir. Draco se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió.

-No, creo que no. Seria desperdiciar todo lo que el colegio hizo por mi.-

-Si… claro.-

-¿Por qué no podemos hablar así siempre?- dijo draco.

-Se ve que no so somos muy compatibles después de todo, nos peleamos cada vez que no cruzamos.-

-Sabes que eso no es verdad…-

-Aja! Puede ser.-

-¿Puede ser…Es lo único que dices?-

-Si Malfoy, es lo único. Voy a comer, por tu culpa no pude ni acercarme a la mesa.-

-No! No iras a ningún lado vestida así.- le dijo tomándola por la mano.

-¿Quién crees que eres para decirme como vestirme?-

-Digamos que tu novio esta desmayado en la enfermería, yo soy tu ex, así que soy su suplente. Ahora seria tu novio, y como el mismo te digo que no iras a comer vestida así.-

-Se cuidarme sola…-

-¿e todos los estudiantes del colegio? ¿No viste como te miraban?- le dijo seriamente.

-En verdad te crees ser mi novio sustituto. Mira, a Nick no le importo que…-

-Pero yo no soy Nick! Yo si cuido las cosas que quiero! Y si te dejo pasearte si por todo el colegio, no quiero imaginarme lo que te podría pasar Hermione! Por favor, solo ve y cambiante, ¿si?- le dijo tomando por los hombros.

Hermione abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que fueran a saltar de sus orbitas de su momento a otro.

-Yo…¿Por qué dijiste todo eso?-

-Porque…- no sabia que decirle, no tenia palabras, así que la beso. La abrazó por la cintura y rozo sus labios con los de ella, jugando con ellos. Hermione cerro los ojos y sintió ese agradable cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Extrañaba los besos de Draco, eran tal especiales. Luego de unos minutos, el sly la beso, la beso con todo su amor, abrazándola, acercándola a él hasta perderse el uno en el otro. La castaña poso sus manos en la cabellera del chico y la acaricio. Draco posaba una mano en la cintura de la chica evitando que se fuera, cosa que ella no intentaba en lo mas mínimo (N/a:¿Quién se va a escapar de un beso de Draco? Jajaja.) y la otra mano la paseaba por la espalada de Hermione. Se besaron durante varios minutos, no querían separase, pero sus pulmones arruinaron su sueño. Se separaron lentamente, tratando de estirar el momento. Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mas hermosa imagen de su vida, sabia que nunca la olvidaría. Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento, no había dejo de abrazar al chico, estaba levemente sonrojada y respiraba agitadamente. Draco amo ese momento. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos todo acabo. Se separo del chico como si se estuviera quemando por el contacto.

-Que conste que tu empezaste.-

-Pero tu respondiste al beso…- le dijo Draco.

-Fue por despecho, noqueaste a mi novio y necesitaba comprensión…-

-Jajajaja! Admite que querías esto tanto como yo y ve a cambiarte.-

Hermione no dijo nada y se fue a cambiar su vestimenta. Draco sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a comer, sin importarle que todos lo vieran. Harry y Ron se le acercaron.

-¿Y Nick y Hermione?-

-Bueno, Nick esta en la enfermería y Hermione se fue a cambiar de ropa, estaba demasiado expuesta para mi gusto.-

-Esta bien…¿para tu gusto?- dijo Ron.

-Si, ¿no me dirán que les parecía bien que valla vestida así por todo el colegio?-

-No…- dijeron los dos gryffindors.

-¿Quieren algo mas o puedo comer?-

-¿Por que no quieres escuchar a Hermione?- dijo Harry.

Draco se quedo mirándolo unos segundos y le respondió.

-Por que ya no quiero seguir escuchando sus mentiras, ya no importa…-

-Claro, ya no te importa Hermione, jaja! Entonces le pegaste a Nick por pura diversión ¿no?- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué…? Me molesto que la besara si delante de todo el mundo… A demás no necesito motivos para hacer lo que quiero, solo lo hago y punto. Ahora váyanse.- y volvió hacia su mesa con su amigo Blaise.

-Si que la quiere, eso se nota…-

-Si…- respondido Harry.

Después de almorzar Dumbledore anuncio:

-Estudiantes de 5, 6 y 7º curso. Queríamos ofrecerles un baile, debido a que hemos suspendido la fiesta de Halloween. Será el sábado por la noche. Será un baile de disfraces, procuren no decir cual será el suyo. Esperamos que les guste la idea…- cuando dijo esto, la mitad del salón estallo en aplausos. Entre malas noticias y los estudios no habían tenido ni una fiesta en el colegio.

-Veo que les parece una buena idea. No les queda mas que escoger su vestimenta, y no olviden mantener el secreto! Así será mas divertido…- y con esto se retiro.

Hermione sonrió y junto a sus amigas empezó a hablar, Draco la veía desde la mesa y pensaba que se pondría, pero eso dependía de otra cosa… Se paro de la mesa y decidió irse a la torre, pero en eso entra Pompy y le dice algo a Hermione, la cual se despide de sus amigos y sale del gran salón. Draco la mira y la sigue.

-Déjame en paz Malfoy, voy a ver a Nick.-

-No te he hecho nada Granger, ¿ves que siempre eres tu la que quiere pelea? Tranquila solo quiero ir a… pedirle disculpas a tu noviecito. Creo que por mas mal que me caiga, no dejare de ser educado.- dijo con un tono de superioridad.

-Si, claro…-

-¿Y vos? ¿Que le vas a decir?-

-Mmm… le preguntare como esta y le diré lo del baile…-

Draco sonrió y agrego.

-¿Iras con el?-

-No, iré contigo, jaja!-

-Que graciosa Granger…Iras con el…-

-Si lo sabes, para qué lo preguntas.- -¿Y tu… con quien vas a ir ?-

-No estoy seguro de ir… no tengo pareja.-

-Pero ahí montones de chicas queriendo ir contigo al baile.- dijo Hermione sorprendida, esa no era una buena excusa para no ir a la fiesta.

-Si, pero yo no quiero ir con ninguna de ellas.- ante esto la castaña se sonrojo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Entraron y Nick dijo.

-Amor! Que bueno que te veo…¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo fingiendo estar enojado. Todo era una farsa, el no estaba enojado por el hecho de que Draco le hubiera pegado, es mas era lo que buscaba al haber besado de esa forma a su amiga.

-Vine para pedirte disculpas, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero mi educación me lleva a reconocer lo que hago y hacerme cargo de ello. (N/a: hua! Que explicación, jeje)- dijo mientras Hermione se ponía al lado de su novio y lo revisaba.

-Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas…- dijo Nick abrazando a la castaña.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupada la chica, de verdad lo estaba, Draco le había dado una buena paliza y tenia un par de cortes en la cara por los golpes.

-Si, estoy casi impecable, jaja! ¿Por qué te cambiaste?- pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Yo se lo pedí.- dijo Draco.

-¿Por que? Estaba hermosa con esa ropa.- dijo el chico.

-Para tu información, ella siempre esta hermosa, no necesita un vestido o un nuevo corte de pelo para demostrarlo. Y en segundo lugar, no me parecía que anduviera así "vestida" por todo el colegio y poco me importa le que tu opines. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y se fue, dejando a un divertido Nick y a una sorprendida Hermione.

-Huau!- dijo ella.

-Jaja, si que tendré que tener cuidado con el, jaja! No te dejara ir así de fácil Herms, ajaja!- al chico le daba riza Draco, hasta le caía bien, era protector y defendía sus cosas.

-Gracias por todo Nick, hasta dejaste que te pegara por ayudarme, es demasiado… siguieres puedes dejar de hacer todo esto…-

-No, Herms, prometí ayudarte y lo haré. A parte esto no dará para mucho tiempo mas.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que se nota que te ama, no soporta verte cerca mió ni para saludarme. Se volverá loco, no dejara que esto valla muchotas lejos, querrá saber lo que paso, para así tener una excusa perdonarte y volver contigo. Lo que pasa es que no quiere rendirse, quiere hacer que tu pierdas…-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- le dijo sorprendida, parecía un dios de la adivinación.

-Bueno, digamos que la mayoría de los chicos pensamos igual a la hora de jugar. Su problema es que se cree el rey de todo y no quiere bajarse de su trono.-

-Huau…Si que comprendes a Draco, jaja!.- se rieron los dos.

-Bueno…¿Tienes hambre? No pudiste almorzar…-

-No, estoy bien, Pomfrey me trajo algo de comida.- dijo Nick.

-De acuerdo…-

Hermione recordó las palabras que Draco le había dedicado en todo lo que iba del día, y eso que quedaba la mitad, y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes. Nick noto esto y se acerca su amiga, estaba lago lastimado pero no invalido.

-¿Lo extrañas verdad?-

-Si, y mucho.- y se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo, llorando.

-Shuu…ya todo se arreglara.-

-No lo se… ya no se que hacer…Parece que me quisiera pero no quiere i siquiera escucharme. Me siento culpable, por algo que no debería…- dijo llorando.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Herms? Dime, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, y menos a Draco… Desahógate, sácatelo de adentro, te sentirás mejor.- le dijo acariciando la cabellera de su amiga.

Ella lo miro y se separo de él.

-Esta bien…- dijo y empego a contarle todo. Cuando termino, Nick la miraba, tratando de resolver todo con solo ver los ojos de su amiga.

-¿Quién podría hacer algo así?- pregunto el chico.

-Creo que lo se, pero Draco nunca me creería.- dijo aun llorando.

-Esta bien…ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando te sientas presionada, ¿no estas algo mejor?-

-Si, pero igual necesito decírselo a él…y no se cuando podré hacerlo.-

-Ya llegara el momento…-

-Voy a darme un baño para relajarme… después de cenar vuelvo…-

-Ve, y no creo que este para después de cenar, ya estoy bien, tampoco me lanzo una maldición…-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces, chau.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego se fue a su torre y entro en su cuarto y luego a su baño. Después de unos minutos, Draco entro a la torre y se di cuenta de la castaña se estaba bañando. Se fue a su cuarto y se acostó boca arriba en su cama, pensando en ella, su leoncita. Ya tiene otra vida, todo porque no la quiero escuchar, pero no quiero hacerlo. Es que también la necesito, por ella vivo, y ahora no la tengo, como puedo hacer para estar cerca de ella…sonrió para si mismo y empezó a leer un libro, desde que salía con Hermione se le había pegado ese habito. Así paso todo el jueves y llego el viernes. Eran las tres de la tarde.

-¿Qué disfraz usaras?- pregunto Hermione.

-Creo que me disfrazare de escudero, ya sabes… con capa y gorro con la pluma y espada, me divierte todo eso…- dijo Nick.

-Esta bien, yo creo que usare un vestido celeste y una mascara que me cubra los ojos color turquesa. Estará lindo…- y se quedaron hablando sobre el baile del día siguiente.

-Dragón! ¿Qué haces?- le dijo Blaise.

-Me divierto.-

-Que bueno. ¿Qué harás con Granger?-

-¿Cómo que haré?-

-Eso, ¿la seguirás buscando o harás tu vida como lo esta haciendo ella?-

-Ya le dejare, pero haré una ultima cosa antes. Y estoy pensando en ir con mi padre, ya sabes…lo único que me hacia luchar por mi vida era ella Blaise, y ahora esta con otro. No me necesita, no le importara nada de lo que haga.- dijo apenado. Pansy estaba con ellos y miraba la tristeza que Draco tenia al hablar de esa sangre sucia. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y se puso delante del rubio.

-Perdóname Draco! Te lo pido…- le dijo desesperada, nadie entendía nada. ¿Perdonar que?.

-Pansy, deja de hacer eso. ¿No se que estas diciendo?- le dijo Draco apoyando un brazo en el hombro de su amiga. Eso era. La había perdonado por lo que le había hecho a Hermione y eran buenos amigos y l chica estaba conforme con eso, ya no veía a Draco mas que como un buen amigo.

_Hola! Bueno, nada, sin comentarios hoy. De verdad espero que les guste la historia. Es un poquito larga, no mucho, pero bueno, es mi primer fic. Bueno, dejen reviews si algo les parece que esta mal, o nos les gusta, en serio, opinen, jejeje. Ya falta poco, va mas o menos, jeje, y termina, asi que paciencia que la condena dura poco!! Ajajaja. Suerte a todos! Besos! Chau!_


	20. Capitulo 20

-Solo hazlo, dime que me perdonas, por favor Draco, hice algo muy malo…- dijo dejando rodar lagrimas por su rostro. Blaise estaba anonadado, y al igual que su amigo, ninguno entendía absolutamente nada.

-Pansy, no puedo perdonarte algo que no que fue…Pero no creo que sea tan grave…- dijo nuevamente Draco.

-Lo es… y solo hora me doy cuenta del gran error que cometí…Lo siento.- dijo y salio corriendo.

-¿Qué habrá hecho?- dijo Blaise. Draco se encogió de hombros y salieron en busca de la chica. La buscaron por todas partes pero no la encontraron.

-Debe de estar en el parque…- dijo Blaise.

-Deja, yo iré a buscarla.- dijo Draco.

-Está bien, después vuelve y dime que paso ¿si? No entiendo nada.-

-Si, intentare averiguar algo.-

Salio del colegio y fue al parque del lado del lago. Estaba oscuro, en cualquier momento se largaría a llover. Busco con su mirada a su amiga y la vio cerca del algo. Se acerco a ella y la miro unos segundos. Estaba llorando, tratando de sacar todo lo malo de ella con esas gruesas lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Pansy…, que hiciste?- pregunto el chico sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Hice algo muy malo Draco…No tengo el derecho de estar aquí hablando contigo…- dijo entrecortadamente por el llanto. Estaba desbordada, no paraba de llorar.

-¿Por que? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? Dímelo de una vez!- estallo Draco, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-Yo…Yo hice que Granger besara al chico de…- pero no pudo terminar, ya que Draco la había interrumpido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo levantándose y mirando a su "amiga", ya no tanto, con desprecio. Ella había sido. Tras el grito del chico, se el cielo rompió en un relámpago y la lluvia comenzó a mijar a los dos slytherins en medio de la discusión.

-Yo lo siento Draco, pensé que seria lo mejor, quería vengarme y…-

-¿No te vasto con hacerla sufrir durante un día entero con esa poción rara que le diste y decidiste separarnos? Sabe bien que la amo, me viste destrozado por haberme alejado de ella, hasta llore por ella, llore y tu estabas ahí conmigo!- el chico le gritaba como queriendo entender lo que pasaba. Esa persona le había arruinado casi un mes de su vida. La había separado de lo que mas amaba. Ya no sabia que hacer con Pansy, si fuera muggle la habría llevado a un siquiátrico.

-Lo siento, perdóname!- le decía desconsolada la chica, llorando a mas no poder. Sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de la lluvia y se perdían fundiéndose.

-No Pansy… no basta con pedir perdón…NO!...¿Por que Pansy? ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto?- dijo Draco apenado.

-Me ignoraste durante seis años, quería que ella sintiera lo que eso significaba, pero veo que volverás con ella en cuanto acabes conmigo…-

-Eso no importa ahora pansy. Me traicionaste, de nuevo. Y no te ignore, solo te veía de una manera diferente a la que tu querías. Te veía como una amiga, te di un oportunidad hace años, pero no somos el uno para el otro, y lo sabes. Tu… yo pensé que lo habías entendido. Tu te mereces a alguien que te quiera como Blaise, él es con quien debes estar…-

-Y lo estoy! Lo amo, pero antes me gustabas tu Draco, y ni me hablabas, quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo yo sentía. Lo siento de verdad…-

-¿Qué le hiciste realmente?-

-Le lancé la maldición imperio, sabia que no podía dominar su contrahechizo y también se lo lancé al chico y los obligue a que se besaran delante de ti…- dijo bajando la cabeza, sitia pena de ella misma, se sentía miserable, se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y no sabia que hacer para remediarlo.

-Estas loca Pansy, una maldición! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo Draco, a ninguno le importaba estar congelándose bajo la lluvia, ni se daban cuenta de ello.

Al mismo tiempo Hermione también estaba bajo la lluvia, no muy lejos de Draco y Pansy, pero no se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba en su árbol y sentía un presión en su pecho. Estaba harta de la ignorancia de Draco hacia ella. No aguantaba mas no poder contarle todo, necesitaba desahogarse, no le había servido mucho hablar con Nick, eso no la ayudaba en nada. Entonces empezó a llorar, llorar y llorar, así durante varios minutos, hasta sintió ganas de gritar. Eran tantas las ganas que lo hizo, grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco le estaba reprochando mas cosas a Pansy cuando un grito lo interrumpió, se di vuelta y vio a Hermione, bajo la lluvia gritando y noto que también estaba llorando. Se volvió a Pansy y le dirigió una mirada severa, llena de odio y rencor, ella no lo soporto y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Draco se quedo unos segundos allí, parado bajo la lluvia, mirando a Hermione y pensando que ella no le había hecho nada, que se habían aprovechado de su debilidad al no saber ese único hechizo, que ahora si sabia controlar. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la castaña. Ella lo vio acercarse y sintió derretirse bajo la lluvia estaba Draco caminando hacia ella, con toda la ropa mojada y su cabello, también mojado, pegado en su frente, esta hermoso, pero ya no era de ella, lo había perdido, al pensar esto bajo la cabeza y siguió llorando. Cuando el chico llego a su lado la miro sin decir una sola palabra.

-Si vienes a burlarte ya puedes irte, estoy bajo la lluvia llorando…ve y ríete con tus amiguitos de esto, VE!- le dijo enojada.

Draco la miro y quiso arrodillarse frente ella y pedirle perdón por todo, pero no quería quedar como un entupido, no todavía.

-Te vas a enfermar…- le dijo.

-Como si te importara…-

-Claro que me importa…- dijo en vos baja.

-¿Qué dices? Malfoy, o estoy de ánimos para jugar ahora, por favor solo dime a que viniste y vete.- le dijo mirándolo a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

Draco la miro y la abrazo. La abrazo tan fuerte que ni las gotas de la lluvia podían pasar entre los dos cuerpos. Hermione estaba paralizada, hacia semanas que Draco no la abrazaba de esa manera. Quería reponerle al abrazo pero sus brazos no le respondían. El rubio la abrazo durante unos minutos, y luego le dijo.

-Lo siento…- y con esto la tomo de la mano y la guió hacia el castillo. Cuando llegaron, Hermione lo miraba sorprendida y con amor al mismo tiempo. Lo había hecho durante todo el camino y no se había dado cuanta de que sentía frió.

-Estas temblando…- le dijo Draco cariñosamente. Tomo su varita y con una par de hechizo seco la ropa de la chica y se la calentó para darle calor.

-Es probable que te haya resfriado, ve a ver a Pomfrey.- le volvió a decir Draco.

El chico la miraba con tanta ternura en su mirada que Hermione quiso que la besara y la perdonara a ella por todo.

-¿Por qué quieres que te perdone?- le dijo la castaña.

-Porque te ignore y no te escuche, se que estas sufriendo por eso…- le dijo como si nada.

-¿Y ahora quieres escucharme?- le dijo ilusionada.

-No, no es necesario. Ve a la enfermería, tienes la nariz roja, jaja!- dijo sonriendo. Hermione quiso comerse esa sonrisa. Draco se acerco y ella cerro los ojos esperando que la besara pero solo recibió un suave, pero a la vez, tierno beso en al mejilla.

-Nos vemos en la cena…- le dijo Draco antes de irse. Hermione se quedo ahí parada varios minutos hasta que una mano en su hombro la sobresalto. Se di vuelta y vio algo que no se esperaba.

-Granger…¿Podemos hablar?-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Parkinson-

-Ho Granger! Yo creo que si y sabes de lo que te hablo. Vamos…- le dijo. Hermione la miro fijamente y la siguió hasta un aula vacía.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Volverme a hechizar para que Draco me odie mas de lo ya lo hace? Porque te advierto que ya domino todos lo hechizos del mundo…- le dijo Hermione apuntando con su dedo índice a la morena.

-Me alegro por ti Granger, y no, no quería hechizarte de nuevo… Solo quería…pedirte perdón.- dijo rápidamente, de verdad sentía todo lo que había hecho y quería disculparse.

-¿Crees que con solo pedir perdón arreglaras todo Parkinson?- dijo Hermione, auque no podía creer que la sly. Estuviera disculpándose.

-No, no lo creo, es mas no pretendo arreglar todo lo que hice, porque seria imposible. Draco ya no me escuchara nunca mas, lo que quería que te hiciera a ti, ahora me lo hará a mi, creo que es el castigo suficiente para el error que cometí, ¿no crees?-

-Si…lo creo, pero Draco tampoco me hablara a mi, no arreglaras nada Pansy! Tampoco quiero perdonarte! No te imaginas lo que me hiciste sufrir, con un simple perdón no quedaras librada de todo esto!-

-Lo se Granger! Y tampoco me quiero librar, solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de haberlos separado! Se que lo que hice estuvo mal! Muy mal! Y no te hagas la victima, ya hable con Draco sobre esto y volverá contigo como si fuera tu perrito, no te preocupes por eso…-

-Ya…¿ya sabe todo lo que paso?- dijo son una sonrisa en la cara, por eso Draco le había pedido perdón y le había dicho que no era necesaria su explicación.

-Si, lo sabe todo, quería que me perdonara, pero se enojo conmigo, eso era de esperar…-dijo Pansy, mientras Hermione sonreía, estaba feliz, ahora el sly sabia que ella no era la culpable de nada! Eso era tan…Genial.

Pansy la miro mientras la castaña reía y bajo la cabeza. Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y se sintió mal.

-Yo, perdón, es que me siento feliz. Ya Draco sabe que no lo engañe…- le dijo a Pansy.

-Si, ustedes están re contentos, pero a mi nadie intenta al menos perdonarme! Nadie sabe lo que es que un slytherin pida perdón y se arrepienta de algo! Nadie sabe eso! ¿No pueden entender que me siento fatal por lo que hice, que quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y no hacer nada y que ustedes estén juntos y felices?- dijo derrumbándose en el suelo y llorando. La gryffindor la vio en el piso, llorando desconsolada y se apiado de ella. Se le acerco y la abrazo, para su sorpresa la chica se refugio en ese abrazo y lloro mas fuerte aun.

-Perdón…- dijo llorando.

-Shuu… esta bien, te perdono…- le dijo tratando de calmarla.-Solo debes prometerme que no volverás a hacer algo así a nadie, si te arrepientes de verdad… estas perdonada.- le dijo.

-Gracias Granger, y te juro a ti y a Draco que no volveré a hacer algo así, nunca.- dijo calmándose un poco.

-Parece que no eres tan mala después de todo, jaja.- dijo Hermione para cambiar un poco el aire del ambiente.

-Jajaja, el problema es que nunca pude demostrar bien quien soy. Estoy educada de una manera parecida a la de Draco. Mis padres dicen que debo ser fría y hacer que todos me respeten a mi y mis desiciones, de lo contrario no seria nadie…- dijo apenada.

-Así que escondes tu verdadero yo dentro de ti he…- dijo Hermione jugando a ser la doctora que sabe como resolver la situación, eso hizo que pansy sonriera.-¿Por qué no aprovechas la situación y lo demuestras? Creo que podría ayudarte en eso. Cuando Draco vuelva a hablar conmigo, le hablare de lo que paso y entenderá que fue un error. Intenta ser tu misma…-

-Pero ¿y si mis amigos se alejan de mi por cambiar?-

-Primero, y sin ofender, no creo sinceramente que tengas muchos amigos… Segundo, no cambiaras, nunca pudiste demostrar como eres realmente, lo harás ahora. Y tercero, si son tus verdaderos amigos, se acercaran a ti y te apoyaran…- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Digamos que mis amigos no se esperaban mucho que Draco fuera mi novio, pero terminaron por aceptarlo y hasta se hicieron amigos.- dijo aun mas sonriente.

-Jaja, esta bien…lo intentare…-

-Me parece una buena manera de empezar las cosas. Si ya te disculpaste con Draco, solo queda esperar que te perdone, no lo busques, ya lo entenderá y hablara contigo.-

-Gracias por perdonarme y ayudarme Granger…-

-Me llamo Hermione… ¿Puedo decirte Pansy?-

-Si… claro.- dijo la sly. Sonriendo.

Hermione se levanto y le tendió su mano a Pansy para que la imitara. Cuando se levanto miro a la castaña a los ojos y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?-

-Porque te quiero demostrar que no intento arruinar tu vida estando con Draco. A parte creo que eres una buena perdona, sin ofenderte, pero estaría bueno que lo demostraras y veo que sola no lo lograras…-

-Parece que hablas con una amiga…- dijo apenada la sly.

-Bueno… si quieres podríamos serlo, seria una buena idea. Si Draco vuelve conmigo nos veremos muy seguido, a parte eres la novia de su mejor amigo, hasta hermano de corazón me atrevería a decir, no me gustaría estar peleando todos los días de mi vida.- dijo sonriendo, y tenia razón, no le gustaba pelear, con nadie.

-Mmm… parece lógico lo que dices, podríamos intentarlo, va a ser divertido, jaja! Te imaginas las caras de todos cuando nos vean hablando sin discutir, ajaja!- se reía Pansy.

-Bueno, iré a hablar con Harry y Ron, tengo un par de cosas que arreglar con ellos… Nos vemos Pansy.-

-Adiós… Hermione.- nunca la había llamada por su nombre, en realidad a nadie mas que a Draco y Blaise.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, cuando se topo con Nick.

-Hola! Te he buscado por todo el colegio… Tienes la nariz roja…¿no habrás salido del colegio estando lloviendo, no?- le dijo el chico.

-Ho Nick, solo salí un rato, no fue nada…En realidad si, Draco se entero de la verdad. Sabe que Pansy me hechizo! Estoy tan contenta, poco me importa el resfriado ahora…- dijo en tono soñador.

-Huau! Que bueno…¿Se lo dijiste tu?-

-No… Pansy confeso todo…Pobre, se arrepiente de todo lo que hizo…-

-¿La perdonaste?!-

-Si, necesita ayuda Nick, no iba a dejarla sola. No tiene a nadie, sus únicos amigos de verdad son Draco, quien esta peleado con ella y ni le habla, y Blaise, a quien no le caerá muy bien la noticia de lo que ella hizo cuando Draco le cuente todo. Esta pasando por lo mismo que yo pase… y créeme, no era lindo estar solo, luego Harry y Ron se enteraron y todos me apoyaron, pero había veces que me sentía sola, estando con todos ustedes…No la dejare, es buena persona, solo tubo una mal pasado, como Draco. Si me pude llevar bien con el, lo haré con ella, no de la misma manera claro, jaja!-

-Eres tan… buena.- el chico no podía creer que su amiga había perdonado a la persona que había arruinado las casi tres ultimas semanas, era demasiado. Hermione era tan buena que podría recibir un premio por ello.

-Gracias…-dijo la chica ruborizada.

-No, es la verdad. Ahora creo que deberíamos contarle a los chicos y ver como seguimos con el plan, nuestro objetivo ahora es otro...-dijo sonriendo divertidamente.

-Nick! Ajaja…- y se fueron a contarle la nueva noticia a los chicos.

-Que bueno! Ahora se supone que tiene que volver contigo.-dijo Ron, abrazando a Luna.

-Ese es el problema.- dijo Nick.-Según lo que Hermione nos contó, la trata como una amiga, la perdono eso esta claro. Por eso nuestro plan tiene que cambiar. Mañana es la fiesta, seguro se acercara a ti, así que estate atenta.-

-Huau Nick! Tienes todo controlado, hasta parece que sabes todo lo que hará Draco, ajaja.-dijo Harry riendo.

-¿Tu no harías eso? Si no estuvieras con Ginny, no te acercarías a ella en la fiesta? Poca luz, musica, disfraces, personas por todos lados…es la ocasión perfecta.- dijo Nick sonriendo. Ron y Harry pensaron lo que él había dicho y Harry contesto:

-Si, es verdad.- y el pelirrojo asintió.-Solo que esperábamos que Draco fuera mas original, ya sabes… Es un Malfoy.-

-Si, pero es un Malfoy, que no quiere ser Malfoy y aparte esta muerto por Hermione. Cuando estas enamorado haces cualquier cosa, aunque vallas en contra de tus propias reglas y tengo que doblegarte a quedar como un estúpido, eso ya no le importa a Draco con tal de estar con Hermione. La cosa es que se doblegue así de rápido, no creo que abandone el juego. El sabe la verdad, eso hace que Hermione tenga ventaja, pero aun no ha terminado…- dijo.

Todos lo miraron, parecía un político hablando sobre una campaña. Tenia la táctica del juego en la palma de su mano, parecía un experto!

-Que bueno que contamos contigo en esto.-dijo Hermione, admiraba a su amigo cuando hablaba así.

-Siempre contaras conmigo Herms, somos amigos no?-

-Claro!- y lo abrazo.

-¿Y nosotros que?- dijeron jugando Harry y Ron, fingiendo estar celosos.

-Jajaja, tontitos! Los adoro!- y también los abrazo. Cuando terminaron de abrazarse, Hermione agrego:-Voy a enviar una lechuza a la tienda así me traen el disfraz. Adiós chicos!-dijo saliendo de la torre de los gryffindor.-Nos vemos en al cena!- grito desde afuera. Aun lloviznaba un poco, se puso un hechizo protector para no mojarse y salio del colegio hacia la lechuzería. Una vez que llego escribió la carta y busco una lechuza para enviarla. Lo raro era que no había ninguna…¿Cómo podía ser? Estando lloviendo tendrían que estar todas dentro de la torre para resguardarse del frió…

-Parece que todos quieren sus disfraces…- dijo una vos detrás de ella.

-Malfoy!- dijo sorprendida. También noto que tenia una lechuza posada en us hombro, la única lechuza del lugar.

-Granger…Así que iras a la fiesta…¿Qué te pondrás?- dijo amistosamente, ya no la trataba con frialdad aunque la llamara por su apellido.

-No te lo diré, es un secreto, solo Nick lo sabe.- dijo sin mucha importancia, pero viendo como reaccionaba Draco.

-Nick…Creo que no necesitara recordar tu disfraz ya que no lo llevaras.-

-¿Por que?-

-No tienes lechuza Granger. ¿Piensas mandar la carta telepáticamente?- dijo sonriendo.

-No…puedo…ir yo misma a buscar mi disfraz.-

-Serás la única que lo hará, quedaras como la pobre Granger que no consiguió una lechuza...-

-¿Y que? ¿Tu iras al baile?- dijo interesada.

-No.-

-¿Y por que no me prestas tu lechuza?- le dijo señalando al ave.

-Mmm…podría. Pídemela.- le dijo desafiándola. Sabía que el orgullo de Hermione era muy grande…

-Yo…¿Por qué retratas así?-le dijo dejando de lado el tema de la carta. Se suponía que todo seria como antes, estarían juntos y felices, no peleándose por una lechuza.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Draco. En ese momento la lechuza voló de su hombro y le saco la carta a Hermione y salio de la torre.

-¿Qué hizo con mi carta!?-

-La llevara a la tienda…yo no te trato mal!- dijo Draco.

-No dije mal, solo… eres como… indiferente conmigo.-

-Y por que debería ser diferente?-

-No se… tal vez porque fui tu novia, nos separamos por algo que me culpaste y resulto que no tuve nada que ver, y lo sabes! Sabes todo y no te…- pero no pudo terminar. Draco la estaba besando, como hacia semanas que no lo hacia. Hermione tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y le respondió. Enredo sus brazos por el cuello del chico, mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba aun mas a él. Hermione sentía que estaba soñando, y Draco no quería que nunca acabara ese momento. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos varios minutos, sin soltarse, ni con intenciones de querer hacerlo.

-No contestaste mi pregunta… ¿Por qué me tratas así? Como si fuese una cualquiera y después me besas, asiéndome sentir importante para ti, pero te quedas mirándome como si dijera estupideces, necesito que me digas por que no me perdonas…- le dijo la castaña sin soltarlo todavía.

-Ya hablamos eso, te perdone y lo sabes. Pero hay otra cosa leoncita…- hacia tiempo que no la llamaba así, y Hermione creyó sentir como todas sus neuronas se desconectaban dejando una sola en funcionamiento.-Tienes novio. Y cada vez que estas conmigo lo estas engañando, eso es muy feo, yo se lo que se siente…- le dijo mirándola fijamente, estrechándola mas contra él. La chica sabia que el rubio tenia razón. Ella misma había estropeado todo, todo por ese plan de darle celos. Pero Draco no le pidió en ningún momento dejar a Nick y que vuelva con él.

-¿Y que propones Malfoy?-

-No lo se, eso lo veremos mas adelante…- le dijo seductoramente.

-Jaja, que?! Piensas hacerle a Nick lo mismo que te paso a ti, sabiendo lo que se siente?-

-Claro, después de todo el te tubo mientas yo no, se lo merece.-

-Estas actuando igual que Pansy…No me esperaba esto de ti Draco…- dijo Hermione dolida. Miraba al chico con una mirada de dolor que Draco no la soporto y tubo que bajar la cabeza. En ese momento llego la lechuza del blondo y soltó la carta de respuesta en las manos de Hermione.

-Me voy Malfoy, gracias por tu lechuza.- dijo secamente.

Draco miro como la chica salía de la lechuzería y desaprecia de su vista. Le acaricio la cabeza a su ave y esta le dio un suave picoteo en la palma de la mano en forma de respuesta. Luego salio de la torre pensando en lo que le había dicho la gryffindor.

Así llego el viernes,. Todos los estudiantes de los cursos mas altos estaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para la fiesta, la cual empezaba a las 6 de la tarde.

Toc Toc Toc…

-¿Si?- pregunto una castaña al abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

-Herms! No puede ser! ¿Que haces así?… ¿y tu disfraz?- pregunto Ginny entrando a la habitación mirando por todas partes buscando el vestido de su amiga.

-Ginn, tranquila, faltan como tres horas para la fiesta, y el vestido esta por llegar, solo hay que esperar…- dijo tranquilamente Hermione sentándose en su cama, la pelirroja la imito, la miro unos segundos y le dijo:

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Draco? Pensé que te perdonaría, va en realidad, te entendería y volvería contigo…-

-Si, yo también lo creí, pero se nota que no acertamos en nuestras suposiciones. Se que no esta enojado conmigo, hasta me pidió disculpas, solo que… ya lo conoces, solo esta… jugando.- respondió la chica como si nada.-Me quiere, estoy segura de eso, pero creo que esta buscando el momento indicado para terminar con todo el juego y volver a estar juntos, no aguantará mucho tiempo sin…- pero no pudo terminar, una esbelta lechuza estaba parada en su ventana. Sonrió y le abrió. La siguió con la mirada esperando que soltara el mágico paquete que tenia su disfraz, pero en lugar de eso, la lechuza alzo una de sus patas mostrando una carta. Hermione la desato y la leyó para si misma. Ginny mientras la miraba, noto que en la cara de su amiga aparecía una mueca de… ¿¿sorpresa??

-¿Qué paso Herms?-

-El disfraz... no lo tienen…Se ve que, según la carta, un empleado nuevo conjuro mal un hechizo y en vez de enviar mi disfraz, hizo desaparecer todos los que estaban en ese armario en el que lo guardaban…-dijo releyendo la carta. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... Y como por arte de magia, alguien llamo de nuevo a la puerta.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estas ahí?- dijo una voz que era conocida.

-Si! Pasa!- dijo sin soltar la carta y sin moverse de su lugar.

Cuando Ginny miro a la persona que había entrado, se levanto de golpe y desenvaino su varita.

-¿Cómo entraste, que quieres?- le dijo.

-Ginny, ya déjala, es mi amiga.- dijo Hermione poniendo enfrente de la pelirroja.

-Gracias Hermione…- dijo la otra chica tímidamente.

-De nada Pansy. Dime, ¿para que me buscabas?- le dijo dándose vuelta, dándole la espalda a una sorprendida Ginebra.

-Bueno…quería saber si ya tenias todo listo, pensé que, ahora que somos amigas, podríamos ayudarnos un poco, como me lo dijiste la otra vez…- le dijo sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja.

-Claro! Bueno… no creo que pueda ir al baile. No tengo qué ponerme…- dijo entregándole la carta a la de Slytherin. Cuando esta la termino de leer, miro a su amiga (N/a: que rápido que se acostumbra Pansy a las amistades no? jaja, pobre, me encanta cuando es buenita, jeje) y sonrió.

-No creo que esto,- dijo levantando la carta.-sea un motivo para faltar a la primera fiesta del colegio. A parte eres prefecta, no puedes faltar, veamos…- dijo dirigiéndose al armario de la castaña, antes de abrirlo le pidió permiso a la chica con la mirada, Herms, atónita, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien…- dijo Pansy sacando toda la ropa de la chica y poniéndola por una lado de la cama.

-Hem… ¿Pansy?- pregunto Ginny por primera vez.

-Si?…- dijo simplemente la chica, estaba demasiado concentrada en el armario. La ropa de Hermione no era fea, pero no tenia nada que ver con la ropa de Pansy, por eso le costaba tanto encontrar lago "decente" para el baile.

-¿Por qué has cambiado?- pregunto interesada la pelirroja, pro Hermione contesto por la morena.

-Esa es una historia que te contare luego Ginn, creí que Harry y Ron te lo habían contado todo.-

-Bueno… me dijeron que habías tomado una decisión extraña con respecto a Parkinson, pero no me imaginaba que habías decidido ser su… amiga.- dijo algo avergonzada por su opinión.

-Ginny, Pansy no s un monstruo, solo necesita amigos de verdad, y la ayudare en eso, si quieres puedes unirte a mi "plan"- dijo sonriendo, cosa que la sly imito.

-Mmm… no confió mucho en ti,-dijo la pelirroja hablándole a Parkinson.-pero creo que podría intentarlo… pero te juro que si nos engañas a alguno de nosotros, olvidare todo y te juro que…-

-Ya Ginny! Creo que lo entendió, y no pienso que valla a fallarnos, se que esta arrepentida de lo que hizo, no volverá a hacer nada parecido, me lo prometió.- dijo pasivamente la castaña. Ginebra paso su mirada de Pansy a Hermione durante aproximadamente medio minuto y volvió a hablar.

-Esta bien, en ese caso…¿Qué buscas Parkinson?- dijo tratando de hablar pacíficamente con la chica.

-Primero, soy Pansy y busco algo con que disfrazar a Hermione, pero creo que pierdo el tiempo, sin ofender…- ante esto Hermione sonrió, y Ginny también, ya que también pensaba que su amiga no tenia ropa muy a la moda.

-De acuerdo… Pansy, puedes decirme Ginny si quieres.- dijo la chica.

-Gracias Ginny…- dio algo sonrojada, no pensó que la pelirroja seria tan… comprensiva, pero entendió que lo hacia por su amiga, por Hermione.


	21. Capitulo 21

Esos si que eran amigos y ella esperaba poder tenerlos como los tenia aquella castaña, y sabia que la misma la estaba ayudando en eso, y también quiso ser como averiguar lo que significaba hacer algo para veneficiar a otras personas, así que dejo de buscar en el ropero, con un movimiento de varita metió toda la ropa dentro, dejando todo como estaba antes de su llegada y agrego:-Síganme.- y salio de la torre. Las dos gryffindors la siguieron hasta que llegaron a la torre de Slytherin.

-Crepúsculus…-dijo Pansy. El retrato se abrió y la chica paso, al notar que las otras dos no la seguían, dijo:-Entren, no hay mucho tiempo…- y con esto entraron, bajo la mirada de asombro de la pintura.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Ginny con algo de miedo, nunca había entrado allí, ni había pensado en hacerlo. Hermione miraba todo lo que había a su paso hasta que su mirada choco con otra, fría y penetrante.

Draco la miraba con asombro, no se esperaba esa "visita". Se miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo hasta que la voz ce Pansy se volvió a escuchar.

-Vamos Hermione!- grito mientras subía las escalera hacia su dormitorio. Draco y la castaña desviaron la mirada hacia la chica que gritaba. Se volvieron a ver y Herms subió apresuradamente las escaleras. El rubio la siguió con l mirada hasta que la perdió de vista y se volvió hacia Blaise, que había visto la escena con gracia, a pesar de que ya no le hablaba a Pansy.

-¿Qué hará aquí, con Pansy?- pregunto Draco.

-No lo se… por lo que veo son amigas…Se nota que Hermione es una persona brillante, no entiendo como no has vuelto con ella aun.-le dijo Blaise, pensando en Pansy, quería disculparse con ella, había sido demasiado duro con ella, y la había ignorado desde entonces y la extrañaba… después de todo la amaba y nada hará que dejara de hacerlo.

-Lo haré en el baile. Tu averías hacer lo mismo con Parkinson…-dijo el chico. No estaba nada feliz por lo que había hecho su amiga, pero no quería hacerle lo mismo a ella, y estaba pensando en perdonarla ese miso día, al menos así estarían amigados para la fiesta, a Draco le encantaba hacer "cosas" (molestar a otras personas, para ser exactos) junto a Pansy y Blaise, los adoraba, eran como tres hermanos, eran con Harry, Ron y Hermione…

-Si… creo que lo haré hoy, ya sabes, quiero ir con ella al baile, ya no soporto estar lejos de ella…-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Jajaja, que cursi!-se burlo Draco.

-Puede ser, pero es la verdad, a parte yo no era que se la pasaba llorando por todos lados debido a la "traición" de Hermione.- le remato Blaise con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Jaja, que gracioso.-dijo entre divertido y avergonzado, ya que lo que su amigo había dicho era la pura la verdad.

-Entonces esta noche todos volveremos a estar juntos, como antes.- dijo Blaise.

Mientras ellos charlaban, Hermione estaba con sus dos amigas en el cuarto de una de ellas.

-Veamos… tiene que estar por aquí…-decir Pansy, mientras revolvía su armario, que por cierto estaba llenos de ropa, muy bonita, para los pensamientos de la castaña. Tenia muchos vestidos, provocativos, pero no tanto, ni desubicados, eran hermoso, aunque todos eran negros, y en algún que otro caso, del mismo verde que el de s casa.

-Ginny, ven por favor.- dijo la morena.

-Hem… si.-dijo la chica y la ayudo a buscar, aunque no sabia bien que era lo que tenia que encontrar.

-Tengo un vestido, negro con retoques en plateado, es hasta la rodilla. Trata de encontrarlo por aquí, yo buscare en los percheros del baño, tal vez lo deje allí, ya vuelvo.- corrió hacia su baño y estuvo allí unos cinco minutos, y salio.

-No, no esta.- y se unió de nuevo a la pelirroja a seguir buscando en el ropero. Hermione solo miraba a las dos chicas buscando el vestido, que por la definición de pansy era muy lindo. Se sentó en la cama de la chica y espero.

-Tu ropa es genial Pansy!- decía cada dos por tres Ginny. Si había algo que le gustaba a la pelirroja, después de estar con Harry y sus amigos, era la moda.

-Gracias, puedo prestarte algunos vestidos que te quedarían bien cuando quieras.-

-Gracias! Ajaja, creo que nos llevaremos bien Pan… lo encontré!- grito la chica, sacando un vestido y poniéndolo delante de la cara de Hermione, la cual se levanto y tomo el vestido en sus manos.

-Es hermoso…-dijo la castaña mirando al mismo como si fuera una de las siete maravillas de mundo.

-Me alegro de que se guste, ahora métete allí y pruébatelo.- dijo señalando el cuarto de baño. Herms asintió y metió en el amplio lugar.

-Te esperamos! Pero no tares mucho.- dijo Ginny.

-Creo que le quedara bien…- dijo Pansy mirando a la pelirroja.

-Yo también lo creo...- respondió Ginny viendo toda la habitación con mas detenimiento.

-Ven, te mostrare mis zapatos…-pero un llamado a su puerta la interrumpió.

Ginny se atrevió a abrir la puerta por la morena y vio a Draco del otro lado.

-Si vienes a hablar con Hermione…- empezó la gry.

-No, vengo a hablar con Pansy…-

Al oír su nombre, la chica se dio vuelta y, al ver al chico, se pregunto que querría hablar con ella, ya suficiente ele había dicho esa tarde lluviosa en el parque.

-Haa.. esta bien… hemm… pansy, te espero abajo, cualquier cosa avísame ¿si?- pregunto la pelirroja, cediéndole el paso al rubio y pasando el umbral de la puerta.

-Si…- dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama, sin mirar a Draco, quien se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Yo… quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije la otra vez…-

-No, esta bien, era verdad…- dijo Pansy.

-Sinceramente lo era, pero me siento mal por como te lo dije… Es que estaba nervioso y me sentía mal por lo que me habías hecho a mi y a Hermione…Pero también se que hice sentir mal a vos también.- dijo sentándose al lado de ella, mirando el piso.

-Esta bien…Draco.-dijo aun sin mirarlo, no se atrevía.

-¿Me perdonas?- le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, ya que la había tomado del mentón y la había obligado a mirarle.

-Solo si tu me perdonas a mi Draco.- dijo sonriendo levemente.

Draco sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Caro que si…-

-Pansy, como crees que me queda el…- dijo Hermione saliendo del baño con el hermoso vestido puesto, le quedaba perfecto. Al ver a Draco se quedo helada.

Draco la miro de arriba abajo unas cinco veces mínimo. Pansy empezó reírse.

-Jajaja, Draco, cierra tu boca, no tengo tiempo de des inundar el cuarto de tu baba, ajaja. Faltan dos horas para el baile, vete, ayudare a Hermione a preparase, y dile a Ginny que suba por favor…- dijo, pero Draco estaba "hechizado" por la castaña.-¡Draco!- grito para llamarle la atención. Hermione estaba roja como un tomate y Draco desvió su mirada y salio de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

-Jajaja, ¿viste como te miraba? Por Merlín! Esta loco por ti Herms! Y delirara al verte con el disfraz, lastima que ya sepa el modelo del vestido, le haremos un par de retoques y quedara genial. Siéntate aquí, delante del espejo…-

-Huau! Adoro ese vestido, te queda realmente bien Herms!- dijo Ginny una vez dentro del cuarto.

-Gracias chicas…pero si me ayudan a mi…¿Cuándo se prepararan ustedes?- dijo mientras las chicas ya ponían manos, y varitas, a la obra.

-Tranquila Herms, tengo todo preparado, y creo que Ginny también,- la pelirroja asintió.- tu necesitas mas ayuda en este momento…- dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Gracias a las dos.- dijo, relajándose, y confiando en sus amigas, sabia que quedaría perfecta para la fiesta.

Al cabo de una hora Hermione estaba lista. Se miro al espejo y estaba hermosa. Pansy y Ginny le habían cortado un poco el pelo, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos rulos, la habían maquillado un poco con la gamma del celeste y turquesa y tenia brillo en los labios.

-Listo, ahora solo queda darle unos retoques la vestido y estas lista.- dijo Ginny.

-Gracias chicas!- dijo abrazándolas a las dos a la vez. Las tres sonrieron y se encargaron del vestido.

Ya era hora de ir al baile y Hermione y Ginny se reunieron con sus amigos, mientras que Pansy se juntaba con Draco. Todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor.

Harry estaba disfrazado de pirata, y Ginny de princesa prisionera…Neville estaba disfrazado de jardinero y Parvati de flor (jojo) y Ron estaba con n disfraz de mosquetero y Luna estaba con un exagerado vestido amarillo… no se sabia bien qué quería aparentar con eso. Todos tenían mascaras y, casi nadie, sabia quien era quien.

Nick, como Hermione ya sabia, estaba disfrazado de caballero de la edad media. Y después había variedad de disfraces por todas partes del salón.

-Nick…¿puedes ver por alguna parte a alguien que pueda ser Pansy?- pregunto Hermione.

El chico recorrió con su mirada le lugar entero.

-Creo que puede ser esa de ahí…- dejo señalando a un ángel negro.

-Gracias Nick, ya vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí, si no te encontrare mas entre tanta gente.- el chico asintió y la chica se fe a buscar a la morena.

-¿Pansy, eres tu?- pregunto, casi gritando debido a la musica.

-Si! Hermione! Jajaja, ¿que necesitas?- le dijo volteándose hacia ella.

-No… en realidad quería saber si sabias d que esta disfrazado Dra…-

-Pansy, quieres…ponche? No se bien que es, pero dicen que es rico…- dijo un chico.

-Hola Blaise.- dijeron las dos chicas. Pansy lo abrazo y le sonrió.

-Estamos juntos de nuevo.- dijo feliz la morena.

-Que bien por ustedes! Me alegró mucho… y Blaise, el ponche es una bebida muggle que…- iba a darle toda una explicación, pero no la vio adecuada a la situación.-que es muy rica, tráele un poco a Pan para que la pruebe por favor.- dijo la castaña.

-Claro, ya vuelvo.- dijo dándole un beso a su, nuevamente, novia.

-¿Qué quieras?- pregunto la sly. Hermione quiso hablar pero la volvieron a interrumpir. Esta vez el dueño de la voz provenía del escenario.

-Estudiantes de Hogwarts! En esta fiesta, como se habrán dado cuenta, hay cosas al estilo muggle, espero que no les parezcan aburridas…- dijo el chico de aprox. 30 años. Era el encargado de guiar la fiesta, ninguno de los profesores se había animado a entrar a ese lugar con tatos estudiantes descontrolados, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que era la primera fiesta en el colegio. En respuesta recibió varios aplausos y gritos.-Bien, veo que no. Así que vamos a seguir con la guía!! Tenemos una sección de karaoque!!- dijo sonriendo. La mayoría de los magos y brujas no sabían lo que era eso, pero Hermione, por primera vez, no quiso participar, pero para su pesar, el chico volvió a hablar.-Me han contado que tienen premios anules, vamos a ver que tan buenos son en esta "materia"…- al escuchar esto Hermione pensó en escapar del salón y desaparece, pero ya era demasiado tarde.-Vamos a llamarlos de a parejas a cantar, veamos aquí tengo una lista…Bien! Los tengo! el primero en subir a la tarima será…Malfoy Draco!- grito mirando a todas partes tratando de ver quien era el chico y vio una platinada cabellera rubia moviéndose entre la multitud. Hermione rogaba que no la eligieran, pero sabia que eso era casi imposible.-Y su compañera será Granger Hermione!- la chica se quedo quieta y todo el mundo hizo silencio. Pansy aprovecho y, primero le advirtió a su amiga:-si no vas te llevare yo…- pero la castaña ni parpadeo. Entonces grito:-Aquí esta!- e izo señas con los brazos.

-Vamos Hermione, es solo una canción y nada mas!- dijo divertido el guía. Draco miraba a la chica, estaba preciosa. El vestido había dejado de ser negro y ahora era celeste algo oscuro, pero no demasiado y plateado. Tenia esos rulos, que tanto le gustaba estrujar entre sus dedos mientras la besaba, mas definidos que antes. Y un antifaz con plumas celestes. Y ahora tendría que cantar con ella un canción, no parecía tan malo, pro no le gustaba que Hermione no se moviera de su lugar, ¿no querría estar con él, ya no lo quería?. Draco no sabia que pensar hasta que la chica llego a su lado y, entre todo el griterío le pregunto:

-¿Por que no venias?-

-Porque… no se cantar bien…- dijo con voz casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente alta como para el chico la escuchara, sonriera y se acercara a ella. Hermione s percato del disfraz de Draco, era parecido al de Nick, pero en tonos de ezmeralda y plateado.

-Yo tampoco lo se, solo disfruto y déjate llevar. Piensa que estas sola, como cuando te bañas, siempre cantas en la ducha…- dijo sonriendo recordando viejos tiempos. La chica pensó lo mismo y sonrió.

-Gracias…-

-De nada leoncita…-le dijo cariñosamente mientras el guía se acercaba.

-Bueno, será por sorteo…¿Cuántas canciones quieren que esta pareja cante?- grito hacia el publico.

-Dos, dos, dos, dos!!- gritaban todos.

-Bien cantaran: "Inseparable" y "Please be mine", de los Jonas Brothers!!- dijo sonriendo. Draco se acerco mas a Hermione y le pregunto:

-¿Quiénes son esos?-

-Son una banda muggles, me encantan. Un integrante de la banda se llama Nick.- dijo sonriendo.

-Genial.- dijo irónicamente Draco.

La musica comenzó a sonar y Hermione fue la primera en cantar para mostrarle a Draco como era el ritmo de la canción:

"_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I\'ll be there to hold you through the night  
And we\'ll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we\'re miles and miles apart  
You\'re still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know…we\'re inseparable"

Hermione cantaba muy bien para la impresión de todos, la escuchaban como si hubieran pagado por ir a verla. Draco la miraba y a la vez escuchaba atentamente la canción, era muy lindo lo que decía, y estaba relacionado, en parte, con su relación así que se animo y siguió la canción:

"_We could run forever if you want  
And I would not get tired  
Because I\'d be with you  
I can tell you\'re listening until the very end  
We have done all these things_

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I\'ll be there to hold you through the night  
We\'ll be runnin\' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we\'re miles and miles apart  
You\'ll still be holdin\' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we\'re inseparable"

Draco tampoco se quedaba atrás, manejaba tan bien su voz como su mirada. Cantaba de una manera tan especial que Hermione creyó morir allí mismo. Ese era el caso, el chico le cantaba a ella, solo a ella. La miraba y le cantaba, no sabia como, pero se sabia la canción, pensó que será algún hechizo o algo por el estilo así que no le importo demasiado. Luego paro y siguió Hermione, quien también le canto a él:

"_I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we\'re inseparable"_

Draco la miro y se le unió. Ahora ambos cantaban juntos, sin cortar la conexión de sus miradas, demostrándose con esa canción lo mucho que se querían, aunque ya lo sabían.

"_I would give it all  
Just to show you I\'m in love  
Yea you know we\'re inseparable_

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I\'ll be there to hold you through the night  
We\'ll be runnin\' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we\'re miles and miles apart  
You\'ll still be holdin\' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know… we\'re inseparable"

Y así termino la primera canción. Ambos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarse. Todos aplaudían y los respectivos amigos estaban sorprendidos por la manera de cantar de los dos. Sin previo avisó volvió a sonar la musica, pero con un ritmo totalmente diferente. Mas lento y pacifico. Hermione estaba como en un trance con la mirada de Draco, por lo que no comenzó a cantar y lo hizo el chico:

"_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine"

Hermione lo escuchaba y sentía cada palabra que el decía. Draco se acercaba a medida que le cantaba y la rodeaba. La chica estaba paralizada, no hacia mas que verlo a él, no había nada mas en el mundo que él. Y para Draco era lo mismo, sabia que todos sabían que ya no estaba con la castaña, pero poco le importaba lo que el resto pensara, lo había aprendido de la castaña. Sabiendo la letra de la canción, comprendía lo que cantaba y pensó que las canciones habían sido elegidas a propósito. Se paro en frente de Hermione, tan cerca que su aliento llegaba a la cara de la chica, la cual cerro los ojos y se dedico a dejarse invadir por la voz del hombre al que amaba.

"_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you"

Draco se acercó aun mas a Hermione, la cual se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos. Draco sintió un punzada en el corazón al ver los tiernos ojos ámbar de la chica humedecidos, pero pronto supo que era lo que provocaba eso en la chica y se dio cuenta de que era él. Quiso matarse le mismo a golpes, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica sintió y una lagrima corrió por su rostro. Ya no soportaba viéndola llorar, delante de él a escasos milímetros. Agradeció a Merlín que la canción ya terminaba, con todo el amor del mundo canto la ultima estrofa, mirándola profundamente a los ojos y con su mano libre acariciando la mejilla de la castaña para calmarla y hacerle saber que estaba ahí, con ella, como la misma canción decía:

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

Hermione soltó un par de lagrimas mas y la canción acabo. Todos volvieron a aplaudir y el micrófono que estaba en la mano de Draco desapareció. La chica baja la cabeza y el chico la obligo a levantarla.

-Te dije miles de veces que no hicieras eso.- y la beso. La beso con tanta ternura que no creyó que fuera él el que la estaba besando. Pero si era el. La abrazo por la cintura, eliminando los pocos milímetros que había entre ellos y Hermione lo abrazo por el cuello. Se besaron frente a todos, quienes aplaudían a mano roja (N/a: se me acaba de ocurrir XD! Jeje…, es una metáfora). Pansy lloraba de emoción abrazada a su novio, al igual que Ginny, Luna y Parvati. Todos sabían lo que ambos habían sufrido y se merecían volver. Se besaron durante minutos, luego se separaron y Draco la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-Perdóname, fui un necio, estaba cegado por los celos y no te escuche, perdóname…- pero fue callado por un tierno beso, el cual respondió sin dudarlo.

-Todo esta bien…solo que no me hagas eso nunca mas, ¿si? Te quiero demasiado para soportar estar lejos de ti Draco.- el chico sonrió y la beso de nuevo, por su culpa se había privado de tantos besos, que se había jurado recuperar.

-Te amo Hermione, y pase lo que pase, eso nunca dejara de ser verdad. Siempre te amare con toda mi alma, y quiero que lo sepas. Puedo pelar o discutir contigo, pero será porque te amo demasiado como para dejar que lago malo te pase. Te amo.- le dijo firmemente.

-Yo también te amo Draco.- le dijo mientras se abrazaban fuertemente. Hermione lloraba de alegría, extrañaba tanto a ese chico y esperaba ese momento como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Draco estaba feliz, sabia que podría haber estado con Hermione hace tiempo pero su maldito orgullo le había ganado. Todos en el salón, estaban abrazados a su pareja, y hasta Snape se había animado a abrazar a Cissy, que lloraba de alegría por la felicidad de su hijo.

-Ho Severus! Deseo tanto que Draco no pase lo que yo pase, se que no lo hará, es un chico bueno, pero Lucius es capaza de hacer cualquier cosa, tengo miedo…- decía la mujer, ahora su llanto había dejado de ser por alegría.

-Tranquila, no dejare que nada les pase, a ninguno de los dos… hasta protegería a Hermione y a sus amigos...- decía Snape. De pronto las luces se apagaron y se escucho un sonido muy fuerte, como un gran "pop".

Snape, Draco, Harry, Ron y hasta Neville protegieron a sus respectivas parejas. Nadie intuía nada bueno.

-Hermione, no te separes de mi ¿entendiste?- pregunto Draco, aun estaban en el escenario.

Tras unos segundos, demasiado largos para Harry y Draco, la luz volvió, mostrando nuevos integrantes de la fiesta.


	22. Capitulo 22, visperas de la batalla

-Hola Draco… Hola "Sra. Malfoy"- dijo Lucius, quien estaba acompañado de, fácilmente, diez Mortífagos mas.

-Hola Lucius…- dijo Draco con desprecio y escondiendo mas a su novia detrás suyo. No permitiría, por nada del mundo, que le tocara un solo pelo.

-Así que volviste con su mugrienta sangre sucia ¿he?- dijo burlándose y señalando con la cabeza a Hermione.

-Si vuelves a llamarla así te juro que…-

-¿Qué me juras Draco? ¿Me mataras acaso?- le decía mientras se acercaba a el y lo apuntaba con su varita.-Nunca has matado a nadie.-

-Quien sabe… siempre hay una primera vez ¿No Lucius?- le dijo sin moverse, alzando su varita. Todos estaban paralizados viendo la escena. Un par de Mortífagos amenazaba a las otras tres parejas mientras que los otros vigilaban las puertas y "jugaban" con otros estudiantes. Harry quería atacar mas que nada, pero creyó que seria mejor no llamar tanto la atención que, ahora, estaba enfocada en Draco.

-¿Qué quieres, no te basto con hacernos la vida imposible a mi y a mi madre?- dijo Draco, no soportaba tener a su padre ahí adelante, viendo como se burlaba de todo lo que hacia.

-No, no me basto. Quiero arruinarte la vida Draco, me fallaste. De pequeño querías ser como yo si mal no lo recuerdo.-

-Recuerdas muy bien, de pequeño, pero ya no lo soy, y me di cuenta de lo asqueroso que eres. No se como se me pudo haber ocurrido querer ser como tu.- dijo decididamente el rubio.

-Hu! Se ve que el dragoncito esta empezando a soltar fuego por su boca!(N/a: otras de mis metáforas, jeje)- dijo burlonamente, mientras se reía. La varita de Lucius estaba cada vez mas cerca de su hijo, quedaba un espacio, el cual fue ocupado por Cissy.

-¿Qué haces? Muévete!- le dijo Draco. Snape se había metido en la escena y estaba con su varita apuntando a la garganta de Lucius, nadie se metía con Cissy y Draco, y eso lo sabia el mejor que nadie.

-Ja! ¿Ahora te haces el valiente Severus? Creo que borrarle la mente a otra persona no algo muy heroico de tu parte.-

-Puede ser, pero tu lo dijiste, a un apersona. Tu no entras en esa clasificación…- le dijo pasivamente.

-Hui, se ve que hoy estamos todos inspirados!- dijo acercándose mas hacia Draco, es decir, clavando la varita en el pecho de su esposa, la cual lo miraba con odio.-Cuida esa miradita tuya Narcissa, porque puedo hacer que desaparezca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, amorcito…- dijo con maldad. Estaba dispuesto a matar a su propia esposa con tal de destruir a Draco, pero n quería matarlo a él, quería dejarlo solo, sin las personas que… amaba, agg, que palabra asquerosa, pensó Lucius. Dejaría vivo a su hijo para que sufrirá, estaba cegado, todo porque el chico no quería ser un asesino, como el.

-Llegas a hacerle daño y te juro que no lograras terminar tu cometido Malfoy.- dijo Snape acercadote mas a Lucius. En ese momento Lucius levanto la mirada hacia uno de sus compañeros, el cual se acercó a Snape e intento golpearlo, pero éste fue mas rápido y dijo:

-Sectumsempra!- y le mortifago se callo hace atrás, bañándose en sangre ante la mirada de todos los estudiantes.

-Buen hechizo Severus, pero yo conozco varios que tu no…- dijo sin sacar su mirada de su esposa.

-Jaja, no lo creo tan así Lucius.- dijo Snape, ya que sabia los hechizos que Draco había enseñado a medio colegio, pero no podían usarlos, no todavía, no podían dejar que se enteraran de su plan.

-No sabes de lo que te estoy ablando Severus, no sabes ni la mitad de las cosas que yo se.-

-Yo no…- quiso seguir hablando pero no lo creyó apropiado.-Esta bien, tu ganas esta peleas de palabras, pero ya deja de jugar, estas grande para esto Lucius.-

-No estoy jugando Severus, solo quiero dejarle en claro a Draco, que traicionar al señor tenebroso no es ningún "juego", como tu le dices.- y le clavo mas la varita a Cissy, la cual soltó un gemido de dolor. Draco empujo a su madre fuera del camino y se puso delante de ella, quedando detrás de el, su madre y su novia. Ahora Lucius estaba siendo amenazado por dos varitas, la de su hijo y la de Snape. En ese momento, Harry, Ron y Neville y sus parejas gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-EXPELIARMUS!- y cinco de los, ahora nueve Mortífagos, salieron disparados hacia atrás y sus varitas cayeron cerca de los chicos. Ron, el primero en actuar, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tomo las cinco varita y de un solo movimiento las partió por la mitad como si fueran simples ramitas. Ya habían dejado desarmados a cinco oponentes. Lucius al ver esto, le lanzo un desmaius a Snape, pero Draco logro interceptar el hechizo, empujando a su padre hacia atrás, y por esto, cayo al piso. Snape intento desarmarlo, pero un mortifago lo ataco y se debatieron en un duelo. Hermione protegía a la madre de Draco como si fuera la suya, y lanzaba expelliarmus a todos los motifagos que veía, mientras se escondía atrás de una estatua decorativa que había cerca.

-No se mueva de aquí ¿me escucho?- le dijo la castaña a Cissy. Esta asintió y le tomo un brazo.

-No dejes que les pase nada…-

-No lo permitiré, pero debe prometerme que no se meterá en esto.-

-Eres parecida a Draco… te lo prometo.- dijo sonriendo.

Hermione pensó que si le hubieran dicho eso hace un año, sentiría ganas de vomitar por tal comparación, pero ahora sonreía, sentía admiración por Draco, aunque le molestaba su orgullo, pero sabia que no lograría cambiar eso de él. Se dio vuelta, sin salir del escondite y vio todo el panorama. Snape a duelo con un mortifago un poco mas alto que él, ambos lanzaban un hechizo tras otro. Snape parecía estar confiado y tenia todo bajo control, así que viro su mirada hacia Draco, que trataba de encontrar algo, que al chocar con la mirada de Hermione, sonrió y se volvió a su padre y le dio un patada en las costillas, no parecía querer usar magia en ese momento. Buscó a Harry y al resto de sus amigos, cara unos estaba peleando con un mortigafo diferente, pero… Si solo había diez!! Di era, hace unos minutos, pero ahora cada vez eran mas!! Ahora eran fácil 20. Varios alumnos escapaban del salón y otros intentaban luchar, pero la mayora acababan desarmados y desmayados. Gracias a Merlín que ningún mortifago mataba a nadie, parecía que el que daba las ordenes era lucius, y en esos momentos, estaba siendo paleado por su propio hijo.

-Así que qeuires matar a las personas que amo ¿he?- dijo Draco dándole una patada en la espalda. Lucius se contrajo de dolor, su boca sangraba, no se había imaginado que su hijo fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…?-

-¿A pegarte? Me atrevo de la misma manera que tu lo hacías la obligarme a ser mortifago, a ser un asqueroso asesino, a ser tu repugnante replica.- dijo, y escupió hacia un costado.

-Ya…mátame, si no lo haces yo haré lo que vine a hacer… y lo sabes, nunca dejo un trabajo sin terminar.- le dijo. Draco paro de pegarle y de arrodillo en cuclillas a su lado y, susurrándole, le dijo:

-¿A si…? Pero tu problema es que… no has empezado nada Lucius, ¿no crees eso? Y no dejare que lo empieces, no lo haré.- levanto un poco la vista y vio Harry y Ron estaban ayudando a otros estudiantes y que había dejado a atrás a tres Mortífagos petrificados. Ron seguía con su técnica de romper varitas, era sencillo, rápido y eficaz. A parte no podían repararlas, así que era una "buena" acción romperlas.

-Ron…y ¿Luna?- pregunto Ginny a su lado, mientras le lanzaba un Conjuntivitis a un mortifago, que la recibir el hechizo, se refregó los ojos dejando caer su varia. La pelirroja se apresuró a imitar a su hermano y rompió la varita, luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al mortifago que se cayo desmayado al suelo.

-Huau Ginny, se ve que Hermione te dio un par de clases…- dijo Harry. La chica sonrió y se dio vuelta, al instante grito:

-Protego!- y vito que un opuggno diera de lleno a Ron, el cual estaba buscando a Luna y la vio entrar al salón. Razonó y se dio cuenta de que había ido a buscar ayuda. Con ella entraron Dumbledore, mcgonagall, y varios profesores mas. Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, empezaron a defender a sus estudiantes de los Mortífagos. Hermione fue la única en darse cuenta de que los profesores usaban extraños hechizos, ella ni los conocía, y había uno en especial, muy raro de pronunciar, que, por lo que ella veía, hacia desaparecer a las personas. No las hacia invisibles, si no que las sacaba del lugar y las mandaba a… otra parte muy lejana, pensó ella, si no volverían o algo por el estilo. Pero eso no pasaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya no quedaban Mortífagos excepción del padre de Draco. Pensando que todo había acabado se escucho una gran explosión fuera del salón. Los profesores miraron a sus estudiantes y a Severus, el cual hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Draco. Ninguno de los chicos entendía nada. En ese momento Albus hizo un extraño y complejo movimiento con la varita y todos los chicos desaparecieron, quedando Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville y sus respectivas parejas. Aparte de Snape, Narcissa y Lucius, claro. Estaban ellos solos en el gran salón, los profesores se habían ido a proteger el colegio de las consecuencias de esa gran explosión, que traía consigo a mas Mortífagos.

-¿Qué pasa Minerva?- pregunto Albus, a su lado, mientras luchaban contra dos Mortífagos como si se estuvieran enfrentando a unos chicos que no sabían nada de magia.

-Tengo miedo, de que esto se convierta en la batalla final…- dijo la profesora, desarmando a su oponente. Albus la imito.

-No lo será, no aún.- dijo y se fueron a ayudar la resto de los profesores.

_Mientras en el salón… _

-¿Qué eliges Lucius, Azkaban o…?- decía Draco, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-O la muerte, jajaja. Ni que te animaras a hacerlo. A parte nunca has matado a nadie Draco, no tienes experiencia, yo si…-dijo mirándolo con suspicacia.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz o no!- le respondió el chico, apuntando con su varita al pecho de su padre, el cual se rió.

-No!- gritaron Hermione y Cissy, esta ultima siguió habando.

-No Draco! No lo hagas! No puedes hacer lo mismo que tu padre, no te dejes caer tan bajo hijo, por mas bien que creas que haces, mataras a una… persona, no importa cuan cruel sea la victima Draco! No puedes ser igual a él, por favor no lo hagas, no te conviertas en un asesino…- decía Cissy, sollozando. Draco sabia que su madre tenia razón, todos sabían eso. Draco no era un asesino y no quería serlo, pero no dejaría que su padre matara a mas personas, y menos a las que le amaba. Hermione se había acercado a él y estaba a su lado, mirando a su padre (el de Draco, claro.). Harry Ron y el resto estaban esperando que lago sucediera, como si fuera una obra de teatro. Nada pasaba, hasta que Lucius se levanto del suelo y miro a su esposa.

-¿Así que tu tampoco aprecias mi… trabajo?- dijo acercándose a ella, cosa que a Snape no le gusto, por lo que él también s acercó mas.

-¿A quien podría gustarle algo así Lucius? Matas personas! Res un maldito asesino! No te importan las personas que matas, ni las familias que arruinas! No te importa mas nada aparte de tu Amo te aprecie! El también te mataría sin compasión! Estas cegado por esa "gloria" que crees que ganas al hacer lo Él quiere! No eres mas que un asqueroso asesino, no eres nada…- dijo finalmente. Al oír todo esto, Lucius se puso rojo y, nadie supo como, pero se puso delante de su esposa, a un par de pasos, quedarte le resto de las personas detrás de él.

-Ahora veras que bien que hago mi "asqueroso y despreciable" trabajo, querida Cissy… Avada…- pero no llego a conjurar la medición, ya que Hermione y Draco, al mismo tiempo gritaron:

-Protego!- y el hechizo fue tan potente que la madre de Draco quedo envuelta en una burbuja, casi transparente y Lucius salio disparado hacia atrás, por la potencia del hechizo. Snape y Draco, sin perder un solo segundo se acercaron al mago que, de nuevo, estaba en el piso.

-¿Ves? Siempre estarás a los pies de los demás Lucius, nunca serás algo por ti mismo.- dijo Snape sonreído. Draco apretaba tanto la varita e su mano, que la tenia blanca.

-¿Cómo pudiste querer matar a mi madre!?- le dijo acercando mas su varita la pecho de su padre, el cual ya no reía.

-Ya te lo dije Draco, sufrirás hasta morir, te lo mereces…-

-No! No me lo merezco! Tu te lo mereces! No dejare que mates a nadie mas! Av…-

-No!- gritaron todos.

-Crucio!- se escucho.

Lucius se retorcía en el piso, como un pobre niño desprotegido. Draco miro sorprendido a su padrino. Había evitado que matara a su padre, no se había convertido en asesino. Pero lo estaba haciendo él, Severus estaba torturando a Lucius hasta matarlo.

-Te dije que no permitiría que dañaras a Draco o Narcissa, te lo dije…- le susurro al cuerpo, ya sin vida, de Lucius Malfoy. Draco miraba con desprecio el cuerpo de su padre, no sentía ganas de llorar, o estar triste por perder a su padre, estaba satisfecho… sentía que eso se merecía su padre, todo lo que había echo a otras personas, la tortura, todo. Y así fue, ya que Snape lo mato torturándolo, y el tampoco sentía ningún remordimiento. El trío dorado y el resto estaban helados, no se imaginaban que Snape fuera capaz de defender tanto a otras personas. Cissy se había acercado al profesor y lo abrazaba.

-Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice Narcisa…- le decía Severus mientras la abrazaba. La bruja también lo abraza, pero casi lo estrujaba entre sus brazos, no lloraba, no sentía compasión por su marido muerto, se sentía… libre, todo gracias a Severus. Pero también era verdad que el profesor había usado una maldición imperdonable y había matado, sin importar la victima, a una persona. Hermione y Draco penaban eso con temor, no querían que Snape fuera a prisión, pero no podrían evitarlo si así lo que dictaba el Ministro. Snape se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco a los dos chicos.

-Ya esta hecho Draco, lo repito, no me arrepiento, pero soy conciente de lo que hice, y aceptare mi castigo. Solo quiero que te quede bien en claro que no lo haría por hacerlo simplemente, no asesinaría a nadie por diversión, lo hice porque sabia lo que pasaría si no lo mataba, y tu también lo sabes…-

-Lo se, pero no quiero que te encierren en…- pero Draco fe interrumpido.

-No lo harán.- dijo Albus.

-Dumbledore, no puedes hacer nada respecto a lo que he hecho.- le siguió el profesor de pociones.

-No, pero la ley si. Hace tiempo que buscaban a Lucius, y con los "cargos" que tenia encima, no creo que, si lo atrapaban, simplemente le darían una condena de varios años. Estoy seguro de que lo hubieran matado. Solo hay que ir al ministerio cuanto antes y aclarar las cosas, en parte fue por defensa propia, Lucius estaba dispuesto a matar a todo el colegio si fuera necesario para cumplir su cometido, pero tu lo detuviste…- dijo finalmente el director. Draco y Hermione se miraban con algo de esperanza, Dumbledore tenia razón, pero nadie sabia lo que podía pasar con el Ministro, eso era otro tema. Narcisa miro a Severus y el le devolvió la mirada.

-T espero fuera Severus, trata de no tardar.- dijo Albus y salio del gran salón. Harry, Ron y Neville también salieron, sin antes darle una mirada a Hermione y a Draco, seguidos de sus parejas. Hora solo quedaban cuatro personas y un cuerpo en el gran salón.

-Draco…Vamos…Es mejor que te prepares para acompañar a Sverus, no querras dejarlo ir solo…- le decía Hermione mientras lo abrazaba, y tenia razón, no iba a ir al ministerio disfrazado.

-Yo…si, tienes razón, solo si me acompañas…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, la amaba tanto, y ahora la tenia, y sabia que no la dejaría ir nunca mas.

-Claro que voy contigo Draco, siempre lo estaré.- le dijo y lo beso suavemente. Se separaron y en silencio salieron del salón, dejando a Snape y Narcissa solos... casi (jeje.).

-No nos dejaras ¿verdad? Me lo prometiste…- le dijo Cissy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que no lo haré, sierre estaré contigo y con Draco. Los quiero demasiado para dejarlos…- le dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de la mujer.

-Cuento con tu palabra Severus.- dijo soltando un par de lagrimas, las cuales desaparecieron ante el contacto con los dedos del profesor. Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos y Snape creyó ver a un ángel. Era tan hermosa, y tan valiente, había soportado a ese… idiota tanto tiempo, no se merecía lago así, ella era buena, la amaba… Narcissa, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos negros, pero que despedían una mirada tierna.

-¿En qué piensas Severus?- le dijo.

-En ti…- y dicho esto la beso. La beso detenida, pero tiernamente. Cissy respondió, como si hubiera esperado ese momento hace mucho tiempo.

-Te amo…- le dijo Snape apenas separándose, provocando con cada palabra un suave roce con los labios de la bruja.

-Yo también Severus, y te juro que si me fallas, no te lo perdonaré nunca!- le dijo abrazándolo. El respondió al abrazo y sonrió.

-Nunca lo haré Cissy, te lo prometo. Ahora debo irme…- le dijo separándose un poco de ella, la cual asistió con la cabeza y se deshizo del abrazo.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- pregunto antes de darse vuelta para salir del lugar.

-No, iré con Draco, tu quédate con Hermione, debes descansar.- le dijo y salio del salón, dejando a una feliz y preocupada Narcissa, ya no Malfoy.

_En el Ministerio…_

-Bueno…dadas las causas del crimen, cederemos la decisión a voto. Somos 30 en esta sala, levanten la mano los que están a favor de enviar al Profesor Snape a Azkaban por haber matado al criminal Lucius Malfoy…- dijo le ministro. Apenas 10 personas levantaron la mano. Severus y Albus sonrieron levemente y el ministro volvió a hablar.-Bueno, como se ha visto, se declara a Severus Snape libre de cargos, pero debe ser conciente de lo que hizo, ¿Lo es profesor?- pregunto el Ministro alzándose un poco de su asiento.

-Completamente Señor Ministro. Se que mate a un mago, sea cual sea, lo hice y con una maldición imperdonable, lo se.- dijo secamente Snape.

-Esta bien, en ese caso, damos por finalizada la reunión.- Draco se acerco a su padrino y lo abrazo.

-Ya, no te pongas así de sentimental, ni que hubiera vuelto de un largo viaje, jaja- decía el profesor riendo. Ahora seria como un padre para el chico, y se alegraba de eso, quería a Draco como su propio hijo, siempre lo trato como tal.

-Lo se… pero pudieron haberte encerrado y no te lo habría perdonado nunca.- le dijo el rubio.

-Eres igual a tu padre en apariencia física, pero por dentro eres igual a tu madre.- dijo Snape con un brillo especial en los ojos. Draco sonrió y bajo la cabeza pensando precisamente en su madre.

-¿La quieres verdad?- pregunto.

-La amo Draco, hace años, desde que soy tu padrino.- dijo con sinceridad, se notaba que de verdad la quería.-Pero si no estas de acuerdo, te enden…-

-No! No es nada de eso, yo te quiero Severus, mas que a mi propio padre, se no es decir mucho pero, eres el padre que nunca tuve, nunca olvidare lo que hacíamos juntos cuando era pequeño, y reíamos junto con mi madre, fuiste mi única familia dentro del colegio, a parte de Blaise y Pansy, claro…- dijo sonriendo la recordarlos.

-Entonces… ¿aceptas que…?-

-Se que no la harás sufrir ni la lastimaras, pero te prometo que si le haces algo por el estilo, olvidare el afecto que te tengo Severus.- dijo sonriendo.

-Jajaja, esta bien…- dijo Snape, también sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Severus?- pregunto Albus.

-Sabes lo que pienso Dumbledore, cuando el señor tenebroso se entere de todo esto, no tardara en atacar, hay mas Mortífagos de los que hemos derrotado…- dijo el profesor preocupado.

-Es verdad Severus, lo se. Y no hay por qué preocuparse, la profecía decía que uno de los debe morir, y confió en Harry no lo hará. Solo debemos volver al colegio y defenderlo, si morimos, lo habremos hecho luchando, con honor. Debemos ayudar al muchacho Snape, y se que tu me ayudaras a hacerlo… Ahora volvamos, varias personas querrán saber el veredicto de esta reunión.- dijo mirando a Draco y al profesor con una sonrisa, la cual ambos respondieron de la misma manera. Salieron del Ministerio y se aparecieron en Hogwarts. Albus fue a hablar con los profesores sobre la batalla final, mientras que Snape y Draco se dirigían a la torre de los prefectos del chico.

-Draco!- grito Hermione cuando lo vio entrar, se tiro sobre el y lo abrazo.

-Hermione! No era yo el que podía haber acabado en Azkaban!, jajaja.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba, le encantaba que Hermione se preocupara tanto por él.

-Es que… te extrañe y tuve miedo…- dijo contra su pecho, sin soltarlo.

-No tenías por que, estaba con Snape y Dumbledore. Mas protección imposible…-

-Si, es verdad.- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte, se sentía tan bien entre los brazos del chico. En eso entro Snape y saludo a Hermione, la cual le dirigió una mirada de alegría al verlo allí, no quería soltarse de Draco, pero lo hizo y le dio un abrazo, mas leve, al profesor.

-Que bueno que todo salio bien…-

-Gracias Hermione, y nos es que no me importe tu opinión ni nada, pero…- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Esta en el baño, lloro por ti, estaba preocupada, trate de tranquilizarla, pero hasta que no te vea, no pasara nada.- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias…- dijo el profesor.

-De nada, ve a buscarla, no saldrá de ahí ella sola.- dijo y señalo la puerta del baño.

-Jaja, se donde es Hermione, estuve desde los 11 años en este colegio.-

-Si, es verdad, lo siento.- dijo la joven bruja sonrojándose un poco mientras Draco la abrazaba por atrás. Snape le dirigió una mirada al chico, el cual sonrió, y se fue hacia le baño. Abrió la puerta y vio a Narcissa sentada en una silla, de espaldas a la puerta. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, la bruja dijo:

-No Hermione, te dije que no saldré.-

-Si quieres puedo irme…- dijo Snape divertidamente (N/a: se lo imaginan?? jojo).

Narcissa se dio vuelta y lo miro durante unos segundos, se acerco lentamente. Snape pensaba que lo iva a besar o que lo iba a abrazar al igual que Hermione, pero nunca se espero que la bruja se pusiera a llorar y le golpeara, no muy fuerte para él, su pecho.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esperar tanto?! Estaba desesperada, pensado que te iban a encerrar o que te darían una condena de 50 años!- se puso a llorar y dejo de pegarle, dejando sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo. Snape aprovecho esta acción y la abrazo.-Pensé que me ibas a dejar…- finalizo Cissy empapando la túnica del profesor mientras lloraba.

-¿Por que no logras confiar en mi? Te prometí que nunca haría eso, a menos que tu lo quieras…- le dijo acariciando la espalda de la bruja suavemente para tranquilizarla, cosa que surtió afecto.

-Confió en ti, pero la guerra empezara en cualquier momento, y no quiero que nada les pase a ti ni a Draco, ni a Hermione…a nadie! Ya escuche los relatos de cómo Lucius mataba a personas, todas inocentes, no quiero mas eso…- dijo respondiendo al abrazo de Severus.

-No puedo prometerte que no habrá mas muertes, porque te mentiría si lo hiciera. Morirán varios magos, y espero que todos sean del otro bando, pero e repito, que no dejare que nada les pase a ninguno de ustedes. Solo hay que enfrentar lo que viene y luego veremos lo que haremos cuando todo acabe.- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella sonrió y lo beso. Luego salieron del baño abrazados y se juntaron con Draco y Hermione, la cual estaba preocupada, no sabia donde estaban sus amigos, no los había viste desde que Snape se había ido al Ministerio. Snape se percato de esto y le dijo.

-Deberíamos ir con el resto de los profesores, se están preparando para la batalla. Allí también deben de estar los estudiantes que querrán combatir… Y estoy seguro que serán varios.- lo sabia, porque conocía cada una de las victimas de los Mortífagos. Antes, al ser "amigo" de Lucius, éste le contaba a todas las personas que mataban, y varios tenían parientes en Hogwarts, los cuales seguro querían vengarse.

-¿Podemos ir ahora? Quiero ver como están Harry los chicos…- dijo Hermione.

-Si, es verdad. Vamos.- dijo Draco, y salio de la torre, seguido de Hermione, Snape y Narcissa. Cuando llegaron al gran salón, ya no había decorados, todo estaba normalmente. Estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes que habían desaparecido, Hermione supuso que Albus los había mandado a casa, para protegerlos de los Mortífagos, pero había vuelto para pelear. Estaban todos los profesores al frente de los estudiantes, a excepción de Snape, que estaba con ellos. Obviamente ya no estaba nadie disfrazado y todos tenían sus varitas en la mano. Draco busco a Blaise y a Pansy y los encontró reunidos con Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna y las gemelas Patil, cerca del director que estaba hablando.

-Como todos sabrán, se acerca la batalla final. Veo que todos aquí son mayores de edad, o por los menos la mayoría, así que es su decisión quedarse o no, nadie los obliga a nada. Para los que sepan aparecerse, pueden hacerlo dentro del colegio, y fuera claro.- y al decir esto vio que la mayoria de los alumnos sonreian, eso era una gran ventaja a la hora de la batalla, podrian a parecerse y desaparecerse en distintos lugares del colegio, en cualquier caso de emergencia. Lugo agrego.-Tambien queriamos decirles que Lucius Malfoy ha muerto.- pero no vio ninguna expresión en los estudiantes, a excepción de algunas sonrisas de victoria, nadie estaba muy feliz por la existencia de ese mago, por lo que les alegraba que estuviera muerto, a parte de que muchos parientes de los estudiantes habian sido asesinados por esa persona.-Y que en problabe que la batalla sea un unas horas. Asi que los que no quieran luchar, junten sus cosas y vallan a sus casas ahora mismo…- espero, pero nadie s emovio de su lugar, sonrio y agrego finalmente:-De acuerdo, daremos el primer golpe en la entrada…-

_Hooolaaaaa! Jojojo, si ya casi termina, falta muy poco!! Acabando mi primer fic, que emocion!! Espero no estar decepcionándolos, pero ya ire mejorando con el paso del tiempo, jejeje. Ya se viene la batalla… No va a ser nada del otro mundo, pero espero que les guste. Hasta el proximo capitulo!! Besos y gracias a todos!! Chau!!_


	23. Capitulo 23 final y epílogo

_**Hola a todos! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a mis dos mejores amigas, Mica y Maia, que las amo, y me re ayudaron con este fic. Las bases del mismo surgieron de la cabeza de Maia, ajaja, ella escribo los primer capitulo de toda esta historia y los primeros borradores a mano. Gracias también a todos ustedes que lo leyeron y opinaron, deveritas! Gracias!! Bueno, estoy re emocionada!! Espero que les guste el final de este Dramione. **_

* * *

Al cabo de dos horas todos estaban e la entrada del colegio, con sus varitas preparadas. Albus, Minerva, Snape, Cissy y el resto de los adultos, quienes estaban encabezando a too el grupo, empezaron a lanzar hechizos escudo hacia adelante. Un gran golpe se escuchó y luego una explosión.

-La batalla ha comenzado…- dijo Harry, en el medio del grupo de amigos, mientras veía como los Mortífagos avanzaban hacia el castillo. Había, fácil, mas de cien de ellos, parecía una gran sombra avanzando hacia ellos, llevándose consigo todo lo que pasaba por delante. Tenían sus varitas en las manos como si fueran espadas, de doble filo, con las que estaban dispuestos a atravesar a cualquiera. Los estudiantes estaban preparados para atacar, detrás de la barrera de profesores que habían conjurado al menos diez hechizos escudos de protección. Estos detuvieron unos minutos a los Mortífagos, así que todos aprovecharon a lanzar hechizos hacia ellos y pudieron derrotar a muchos. Ya había menos a los cuales enfrentarse, el problema era que había cinco Mortífagos cada un estudiante, eso les daba algo de miedo a los chicos, pero no se dejarían vencer, almeno no tan rápidamente. Harry había decidido dar la cara a la hora del enfrentamiento y estar con sus amigos, así que no llevaba su capa, pero si tenia en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón el mapa, así sabría donde estaban cada uno de sus compañeros dentro del colegio. Las barreras puestas por los profesores desaparecieron y, de un segundo a otro, todo se volvió un revuelo de hechizos por todas partes, los diferentes colores de cada unos hacían marearas y no supieras hacia donde mirar, todo era un caos. Entonces Harry recordó los horrocruxes. Habían destruido todos menos uno, Naggini, la cual estaba, seguramente, al lado de Voldemort, y éste no dejaría que la tocaran por nada del mundo. Pero no había que necesariamente tocarla para destruirla…

-¡Harry reacciona, tienes que buscar a Vodemort, todavía la serpiente esta con vida. Ve, te cubriremos para que puedas salir de aquí!!- dijo Hermione mientras Ron, Draco, Neville y Ginny lo rodeaban y lo ayudaban a salir del castillo. Pensaron aparecerse fuera directamente, pero no sabían con lo que se podían encontrar, así que prefirieron arriesgarse a salir todos juntos. Luna y Parvati estaban luchando juntas contra tres motifagos junto a otras dos chicas de sexto. Cuando los seis estuvieron fuera, Harry se fue corriendo hacia el sauce boxeador, mientras que el resto se enfrentaba a un grupo de Mortífagos que los habían seguido.

-Crucio…- dijo uno de los Mortífagos. Para Hermione todo paso en cámara lenta, el hechizo iba dirigido a Ron, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, la castaña grito:

-Protejo!- y el hechizo se desvaneció. Ron la miro y grito:

-Expelliarmus!- y la varita del mortifago que lo había atacado salio volando hacia él, la agarro y la partió en cuatro pedazos y los tiro hacia atrás. Así fueron derrotando a los diez magos que los habían seguido. Pensaron que era una buena táctica si los atacaban de a grupos. También les ayudo que los Mortífagos los atacaran de a diez pensando que bastarían 0para matarlos a ellos cinco, pero no fue así. Mas o menos se decidieron de 30 Mortífagos de esa manera, y obviamente, todos seguían el ejemplo de Ron, rompiendo las varitas, se sentía un placer inmenso al dejar desarmado al oponente de tal manera (N/a: jojo, que mala que soy XD!). Luego se aparecieron en el medio de la batalla dentro del colegio y buscaron a Luna y Parvati. Se juntaron y no se separaron mas.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- dijo Neville, mientras lanzaba expelliarmus por todas partes, al igual que sus amigos.

-No lo se… Creo que Harry fue a la casa de los gritos pero no creo que Voldemort este allí…- dijo con miedo en su voz.

-¿Por qué crees…?- pero Draco no necesito seguir la pregunta, ya que su visión se la había respondido. Lord Voldemort estaba en la entrada del colegio, la cual por cierto estaba lago destrozada, debido a los choques de los hechizos. El señor tenebroso sonreía con malicia, hasta que se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, la mitad de sus seguidores habían caído y no había ningún muerto del "bando" de Potter, el cual era su segundo problema, ya que no estaba a la vista. Pero puedo divisar la grupo de amigos apiñados a unos 100 metros delante de él. Avanzo como si nada hacia ellos, sin importarle la guerra que estaba atravesando, es mas le gustaba como todo Voldemort que era. Los chicos le apuntaban con sus varitas, pensando que hechizo utilizar…

Todos pensaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- Inminent!- pero solo lograron una carcajada de parte de Voldemort.

-Jaja, no sirven de nada esos hechizos contra mi, yo miso los invente, no tiene sentido.- dijo y luego miro a Draco.-Se nota que no perdiste le tiempo y le enseñaste a tus "amiguitos" mis hechizos… Te pareces a tu padre, el muy invecil, ahora esta muerto.- y sonrió. Al Chico no le gusto nada la comparación, pero no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a discutir ese tema con ese mago.

-Buena observación Volde…-

-¿Cómo puedes?!- dijo Voldemort, no se imaginaba que le chico fuera tan…valiente. Los demás querían atar al mago tenebroso, pero se dieron cuanta de que diez Mortífagos los tenían rodeados y no pudieron hacer nada, no por ahora.

-Me atrevo ¿y que? Aparte aprendí, que temerle a un nombre incrementa el miedo hacia el dueño, y no te tengo miedo… Voldemort.- dijo Draco y Hermione sonrió y se sorprendió al escuchar hablar de nuevo a su novio.-¿Y tu mascota…? No me digas que l perdiste de vista.- dijo sonriendo el rubio. Voldemort lo miro con odio y siseo durante unos segundos. Estaba llamando a su serpiente, pero al ver que no venia la sonrisa se borro de su cara. En ese momento apareció Harry, delante de Voldemort con, los restos, de la serpiente en una bolsa marrón que goteaba sangre por debajo. En ese momento los chicos gritaron:

- Forfire!- y los mortifgos que los rodeaban cayeron al suelo, y no se movieron mas. Luego Harry sonrió y soltó la bolsa. Ahora era su turno, los profesores estaban acabando con los últimos, al parecer, Mortífagos que estaban en el colegio. Neville, Ron, Luna y Parvati fueron a ayudar y Draco, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se quedaron frente a Voldemort.

-Bueno, se ve que tenemos una pequeña reunión… pero me parece que somos demasiados…- y como todo buen mago, Voldemort dijo:- Morturius ultimátum!- pero al mismo tiempo Hermione grito.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!- interponiéndose entre Voldemort y Ginny, quien debería haber recibido el impacto. Todos se quedaron duros menos el mago tenebroso y la pelirroja, que estaba tirada en el piso, gimiendo y recociéndose de dolor. Ron se lanzo hacia ella tratando de pararla, pero sabia que era inútil. Draco y Harry también quisieron ayudar, pero no podían bajar la guardia. Hermione, aterrorizada, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Finnite Incantantem!- pero solo logro que la chica se calmara apenas un poco. Ron estaba llorando, y los otros tres estaban aterrorizados de que Ginny muriera. Luego, la castaña recordó (N/a: todo esto paso en un minito, demasiado rápido...) y dijo esperanzada:

-Medircus!- pero nada.

-Jajaja, de verdad les contaste TODO Draco… Lastima que tu padre no te contara que Merdircus no funcionara con las maldiciones y con ESE hechizo…- dijo sonriendo con maldad y señalando a la pelirroja, que no paraba de retorcerse, estaba roja y llorando. Harry estallo y grito:

-La esta torturando! La matara!!- dijo alzando mas su varita, al igual que Hermione, Draco y Ron, que se había separado de su hermana y miraba al mago con desprecio y odio en la mirada.

-Jaja…Potter, como si me importara matar a esta mugrosa, es mas, me divierte vela así.- sonrió y miro a Harry a los ojos.-Y por culpa de la asquerosa sangre sucia, no pudo escuchar las palabras necesarias, no morirá…- dijo con un dejo de decepción, como si le hubieran arrebatado su juguete nuevo. Ante esta explicación, que nadie entendió porque se la habían dado, pero no les importo, se relajaron n poco ya que no era nada agradable ver a Ginny en el pico, llorando y sufriendo sin poder hacer nada. Lo siguiente pareció pasar en cámara lenta, como si nada…

-¿En que estábamos? Ah! Ya me acuerdo, en que iba a matarte Potter.- dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente.

-No si yo lo hago primero…-

-No podrás Potter, tengo mas "oportunidades" que tu…- dijo el mago, pero al ver la sonrisa del ojiverde, supuso lo que ocurría.

-Sabes…casualmente te traje un regalo antes de que mueras. Creo que lo has perdido en el camino, y me tome el atrevimiento de traértelo hasta aquí, para que no te sientas solo…- le dijo Harry, tomando la bolsa y tirándola a los pies de Voldemort. Este la conjuro mentalmente y miro hacia adentro, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía, y se transformaba en una mueca de…miedo. Harry sonrió de lado y volvió a hablar:

-Creo que la ultima de tus "oportunidades" esta en esa bolsa, o mejor dicho, la cabeza…- pensando en como había matado al ultimo horrocrux que quedaba, degollándolo.

Todo parecía seguir su curso, pero Voldemort tenia los ojos rojos, parecían destilar veneno de sus pupilas. En ese momento dijo:

-Se nota que te divertiste Potter, pues yo también lo haré, a mi manera… Crucio!!- pero este hechizo no iba dirigido hacia ninguno de los chicos, si no todo lo contrario. Draco sintió como se le achicaba el corazón, y una presión y sensación de miedo se apoderaban de él. Snape se percato de lo que sucedía y, antes de que la maldición llegara a su destinataria, grito:

-Protego!- y la maldición se desvaneció delante de la cara de miedo y espanto de Narcissa, la cual volvía a quedar envuelta en una burbuja protectora. Voldemort, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió miedo. Tanto miedo que se pudo notar en su mirada. Reacciono lo mas rápido posible y apuntado al corazón de Harry grito:

-Morturius ulti…!- pero no llego a terminar el hechizo ya que cuatro voces se superpusieron, al mismo tiempo, sobre la suya, soltando dos simples pero mortales palabras…

-Avada Kedavra!- dijeron Snape, Draco, Hermione y Ron. Y así fue como Tom Marlvoro Roedle, alias, Lord Voldemort, dejo de existir. Todos, Mortífagos, profesores y estudiantes, hasta los fantasmas, estaban helados viendo el cadáver del ex-innombrable. Harry estaba quieto, con los ojos abiertos hasta un punto creído imposible. Hermione estaba temblando, había matado a una… pero luego de pensarlo mejor se dio cuneta de que había matado a un asesino y con ellos había evitado miles de futuras muertes, aunque este razonamiento no hizo que dejara de temblar como si estuviera en medio del Ártico. Draco se dio cuenta de esto y la abrazo.

-Ya acabo todo, tranquila Hermione, ya no pasara nada malo…- y le deposito un beso en cada mejilla de la castaña, logrando que se calmara un poco. Snape abrazaba fuertemente a su novia y le susurraba:

-Te dije que no permitiría que anda te pasara, te lo dije…- y la abrazaba con mas ternura. Ron y Harry, que ya había salido del trance, se acercaron a Ginny, que estaba desmayada, pero al menos no se seguía retorciendo y ya no lloraba. Ya todo había acabado, y ,a la vez, había comenzado…

**5 años después…**

-Ginny! Puedes hacer el favor de venir?!- dijo cierto rubio, mientras apoyaba en una gran mesa una torta que tenia dos grades "M" entrelazadas en color rosa palido y un numero dos al lado.

-No grites! James duerme…- dijo otra voz. Ginny se acerco a la mesa con un bebe, recién nacido, al cual se le veían unos pocos pelos en la cabeza color negro azabache, al igual que su padre.

-Ya déjalo Harry, el también festeja algo…- dijo la pelirroja suavemente y con una amplia sonrisa. Estaban en la casa de Ron, donde se encontraban todos.

La familia de Harry y Ginny, que hacia tres años se habían casado y habían tenido a su primer hijo, James Potter, hacia una semana.

La de Ron y Luna, que hacia un año que estaban casados, y estaban esperando a su primer hijo, o hija, nadie lo sabe…

También estaban Neville y Parvati, que se casarían en seis meses, y Nick y Paula, quienes también se irían a casar, pero dentro de tres meses.

Tampoco podían faltar Severus y Narcissa, los cuales medio año después de la muerte de Voldemort se habían casado y vivían en la Mansión Malfoy, que le pertenecía a Draco, pero se la había regalado y la remodelaron desde el primer picaporte de oro hasta el ultimo.

Y claro, Hermione y Draco, quienes estaban casados hacia cuatro años.

-Herms! Dile a Fred y George que dejen de patear a los duendes y… Ha! Ya estan aquí…- decía Molly junto a su marido, mientras Percy, Hill y Charlie tambien se acercaban a la mesa.

-Claro que estamos aquí, no nos podíamos perder de conocer a nuestros futuros socios en la tienda…- decían ambos gemelos sonriendo.

-Eso nunca!- decía Hermione, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca había pensado que podía ser tan feliz, le dolía que no estuvieran sus padres, pero no podía pasar la vida margada por eso, sabia que ellos no lo querrían así. Y allí estaba, junto a Draco, casada, siendo la persona mas feliz del mundo.

-Bueno, antes que nada quería agradecerle a todos por venir al cumpleaños de Maia y Micaela…- dijo mirando a dos preciosas muñecas, una de pelo castaño como el de su madre y la otra mas rubio, pero no tanto como el de su padre, las dos habían heredado los rizos de su madre. Ambas mellizas, tenían una peculiar combinación. La castaña tenía los ojos grises como los de su padre y la más rubia castaños como los de su madre. Las dos tenían un collar colgando de sus regordetes cuellos. El de una era de oro con un corazón de esmeralda en el medio y el otro era una delicada cadena con un anillo como dije, también haciendo juego con el collar de su hermana. Y como era de esperar, eran consentidas de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esa mesa. Draco estaba embobado con su familia. Tenia a Hermione, la amaba y ella le había dado esas dos preciosuras, unión de los dos, la combinación perfecta. Amaba a esas tres personas mas que a nada, nadie podía explicar con palabras el amor que se tenían ellos cuatro. Decir que ir y recorrer el infinito universo y llenarlo de amor, eso seria poco. Pero era así con todos, se amaban todos a su manera. El trío seguía siendo inseparable, pero ya había dejado de ser trío hace rato, ya que estaban Draco y cada unos de los integrantes de sus respectivas familias.

-Ya Herms! No nos agradezcas, ni que hubiéramos venido a morir… Espera, ¿¿la torta no la hiciste tu verdad??- dijo Fred sonriendo. Todos sonrieron y empezaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños, mientras las dos cumpleañeras los miraban todos con los ojos abiertos, sonriendo y levantado las manos al verlos aplaudir.

-Bueno, estas dos nenitas ya tiene dos años…- dijo sonriendo Hermione, mientras tomaba a una de sus hijas y Draco a la otra. -¡¡Felicidades!!- dijeron todos.

Todo estaba bien, cada uno armando su familia, felices sabiendo que nada malo pasaría, esperando e imaginando como seria todo cuando sus hijos crecieran. Pero esa… esa es otra historia…

* * *

**_Bueno, esto fue el final de: "El ultimo año, el mejor.", dedicado a Maia, Micaela, a todos los lectores, a mis amigas (Florr, Kmuss, Luu, Sol, Atuzz, Meeer, Shoanna, Karen, Caro, todas!! Lau, todas!!jajaja, las adoroooo!) y a mi hermano, que lo quiero mucho!! Jajaja. Todos los personajes, a escepcion de Nick, Paula, Micaela y Maia, y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Hasta el proximo fic...  
_**

**_Chauuuuuuuuuu!!_**

**Andy.-**


	24. ACLARACION!

Hola a todos!! ajaja, queria hace runa aclaracion, muy importante que me olvide de mencionar, gracias a DracoOHermioN, por recordarmelo. Es sobre la profesia, lo unico que cuanta en mi fic sobre ésta es que ni Harry ni Voldemort pueden vivir si el otro lo hace, por lo tnaot uno debe morir, pero no es necesario que sea amanos del otro, por eso, en esta hitoria, lo matan Draco, Snape, Hermioen y Ron. A parte quise que ellos lo mataran porque no me gusta mucho el personaje de Harry, y queria sacarle algo heroismo, ajaja, a él, por eso... Espero que ahora este todo claro, cuanlquier cosa pregunten en los Reviews o mandenme un mail. Gracias a todos por las firmas!! Y que buno que les gusto el fic. Espero volver pronto!! Aunque con el cole, voy a tardar un tiempo.

Besos a todos!!

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Andy.-


End file.
